Moana and Maui
by Amaniias
Summary: "Moana, WAKE UP! Now is not the time for ya' beauty sleep!"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Her eyes felt heavy as she was trying to wake up. 'Huh, must have fallen asleep' she thought.

'AND someone PLEASE stop with the loud banging noise!'

"na"

What was that?

"ana"

There it was again. That faint voice. It sounded sooooo familiar to her. Worried, careering, you could almost hear the desperation just to make her wake up.

" ** _Moana, WAKE UP!_** Now is not the time for ya' beauty sleep!"

Moana tried to open her eyes. Now that her hearing was returning she could hear a loud _CLASH_ , as if someone was being thrown and broke, whatever it was, as it landed. She could hear some groaning and cursing. Her eyes flew open faster than she ever thought was possible. She remembered now! Maui coming to her boat and asking …

No wait, scratch that.

 _'_ _Persuaded'_ her to come to Lalotai was the more adequate term. Saying that he had forgotten something the last time he was there and he wanted to beat the dumb crap for almost killing him as a side bonus.

'What could possible go wrong?' She had thought.

Ohhhhh boy was she wrong.

After some really heavy debating they had come to the agreement that they would try and apologize, like really say sorry for leaving Tamatoa there on his back all those years ago.

It had also had taking Moana two suns going down to come up again, multiple ear pulling and oar smashing to convince him it would do him good. What Moana didn't know was that Maui had only dragged the fight out for the fun of seeing Moana going mad. He was happy to be around the curly haired Non-princess. Not that she would ever know that, because it would mean he had to spill out his emotions of actually missing her. Even though, he was pretty sure she already knew that. But Maui was too proud too voice it. And that she looked quite cute when she was all red while she got mad. He would never make the "chosen one" mad just for the fun of it.

Or would he?

"You gotta watch your temper, Shrimp. Or that Tomato head of ya is gonna burst"

Huffing Moana had sat down, not before sticking her tongue out in a hopeless attempt to get back at Maui.

Laughing Maui pulled the sail to gain more speed.

When they did come down there, they were ambushed by Tamatoa. And at some point, after a lot of hook smashing against claws, shell and some bad mouthing, Moana had been thrown in the air, landed and hit her head on a rock so blackness overtook her.

" **Moana** , for fuck's sake. Get your pretty ass up and get my hook."

"Get it yourself, Hero, I'm not feeling well. My head hurts a lot you know" She moaned in pain. She slowly checked for blood on her scalp. "tsk'd" as she found the bruise.

" ** _MOANA_** " Maui hissed loud at her. Looking up from where she sat she saw that Maui [where] was holding Tamatoa's claws with both hands, [and] his hook nowhere near to be seen.

Slowly Moana got up on [wabbleling] wobbling legs. With a slight *sigh* she looked for the hook. Her vision was a bit blurred but if she focused a bit she could see more.

'There' it was on the ground. She barely saw the handle peeking out of some rocks.

Looking back at Maui, her stomach dropped a little. No chance for Maui to get away from where he stood while he still was holding onto Tamatoa. Thinking fast Moana got up, forgetting all about the pounding pain in her head.

'He needs it'

Running fast as she could, after some struggling to get her feet going, she gained balance again. She jumped over rocks, further over some treasure Tamatoa had spread out.

"That's right, babe"

She turned a confused look at Tamatoa while she ran. 'What's up with him?' thought Moana.

Tamatoa had a smug grin plastered on his face but it didn't matter now, it had to wait for later, whatever it was. What mattered was getting the hook to Maui.

"Just a little further" Moana mumbled.

'Then throw it to Maui and we win! Piece of banana bread. Yay' \ o /

What Moana didn't see coming were all those eight-eyed bats flying in from the entrance.

"Urgh! You GOT to be kidding me! MAUI we got company!"

Maui groaned in frustration. This was just his luck. "Let's go down and say sorry to Crap Cake, she says. Let's be friends again she says" Maui huffed to himself, irritated. All he wanted to do was to get that thing he had seen on Tamatoa's back. Smirking as he remembered how Moana had swung that trustworthy oar more than ten- twenty times at him before he had given in to say sorry.

What he really casted an eye at was a pendant shaped like a flower. Like an orchid, light purple in its color. A rare one indeed. Just like her. Ever since he had seen it on Tamatoa's back when he had pulled up his hook the first time they were here Maui hadn't been able to forget it. He couldn't stop thinking about how to get it for her as a gift.

It was small enough to be hidden in the neckless from her grandmother. Just a thank you gift for freeing his demigod butt from the piles of pebbles.

Yeah it had been easy if freaking Tamatoa hadn't been expecting them to return and had an ambush ready as they walked in his cave.

'What is up with that smug attitude' Maui wondered. Still holding on to the oversized claw to get a better grip and pushed the dumb crap back.

" **MAUI**!"

He looked over his shoulder to see Moana holding his beloved hook as good as she could on her arms. It got thrown high up in the air. Maui had to take a few steps to catch it. Okay the hook is pretty heavy! When you have the bod of a 3000 years training, you get used to swinging that hook around. Maui was impressed that Moana could throw it that far.

"Thanks princess. Now it's MAUI'S TIME"

" **CHEEEEEHOOOOO"**

Giggling Moana watched how Maui transformed into an animal that stood on all fours and was light brown in its color. A proud beast you could say. Black hair around his neck, all the way down to his chest. Tattoos on his ribcage and all the way to his paws. Longer tail than Pua by far and with a black tot of hair on its end. If Moana hadn't been caught up in Maui's shapeshifting-skills she would have seen how a smirk lingered on his face and a glint in his eyes

'Yeah, I know, I know, breathe it in, Curly. It's not every day you get to see this bod'

After what felt like a long time of staring at Maui, Moana shook her head to come back to reality and gave him a nod. She even earned a slight blush from Maui who had been staring right back at her. He had noticed something different about her. So he had taken some time to look at her. Like **really** look at her. Her long slender legs, the wider hips. The tanned kissed skin of her stomach. The top being a little more filled out then the last time he had seen her. Long neck free from her hair that was pulled up into a bun. The baby fat on her, all gone now.

'How much time has passed again?' Moana was definitely not the little kid he had sailed across the sea with anymore.

No, now there stood a woman in front of him.

Tamatoa let out a cough.

"So, should we get on with the fight? You two little love birds" crap cake teased after watching the starring competition take place.

"I have some friends here who are anxious to get a piece of you ever since you got down here"

Saying so an eyed bat leapt at Maui, fangs out ready to slash him. Maui was quick enough to dodge the attack. He jumped on its back, let out a growl and sunk his teeth down hard on the bats neck. Hearing the satisfied pop from breaking its neck, Maui knew it was dead.

'That was easy!' *ROAR* "No one can defeat the great M…"

Looking over at Moana he could see a disgusted expression written all over her face.

"SHIT! Forgot she was here!"

Maui saw how three bats surrounded her taking her attention from him to them. The chosen one got ready with a spear she had found lying in the cave floor. Moana stabbed one of them in the guts. It cried out in pain, dropped down, twitched and died (Moana only hoped) a horrible death. Maui quickly got to her as the other two bats scrambled further away from her. He nodded and stood with his back to her so they could take the others down together.

Long time passed as they just stood and waited for them to attack.

"Again! What's up with the starring competition?! GET THEM!" Tamatoa roared.

Four more bats came and surrounded them.

"This is bad, princess"

Maui watched as the bat scrambled around them in a slow pace. Making sure they didn't miss[ed] anything if they tried to attack.

"I know, but I'm sure we can do this" tightening her grip Moana held on to the spear, Maui was convinced they just might get out of this alive. Not totally. But convinced enough for his standards.

One bat came at Moana.

Maui quickly ran towards the bat, a shade of blue light surrounded Maui as he changed back to his regular self, at the same time charged into the bat and his hook splicing open the creature's corpus, leaving a clean cut. Turning around Maui saw Moana lying on the ground with the spear pointing at another bat.

'Turn around for one second and she's already in trouble' *Sigh* 'No worries Curly. Maui's coming for ya'

The bat came straight towards her. She lowered the weapon a little so the spear would hit it right in the chest.

But **it got STUCK.**

Panic began to spread in Moana's eyes. She couldn't get it out. The spear got caught between two massive rocks.

"Please. Come out!"

In the corner of her eye she saw how fast the bat was gaining on her. Getting really nervous now she tried pulling even harder than before. "Shit shit shit" the bat was close now. Really close. In sheer panic she threw herself down. Holding her arms over her head for protection.

*THUD*

Silence

"Huh?!"

Peaking ever so slowly over her upper arm Moana let out a shriek. Towering over her was the bat. Inches from reaching her with the claw that protruded from the edge of its wing. Looking at her with red eyes, and some nasty green drool coming out of its mouth, looking like slowly dripping poison.

Never had she thought that it was a good thing the spear got stuck in the first place. Sticking in the chest of the beast sat the spear. Blood slowly running down from where it had penetrated its skin. Black fur turning a reddish color on the way down only to create a pool on the ground. If Moana listened closely, she could almost hear how the blood drops landed in the pool.

"Yuck. That just gross."

Looking back up to the many eyes she saw how the light slowly died and the lifeless body slid down the spear. Making it go all the way through its back. Wings and head hung down, yet the feet rested solid on the ground. 'Better get out while I can. And before I get crushed Thank you very much' Ducking down under the now dead bat, tugging a wing away, she found Maui on his way over. Smiling at the sight she waved at him.

Maui stopped running.

He saw how Moana got up on her feet again. Whipping her face clean from all the blood that had landed on her face with the back of her hand.

"Behind you!" Maui yelled.

Moana froze. Terrified she looked behind her. There was another bat.

Stepping over the stone it gave a low growl. Slowly she turned around to see it straight in the face. She could smell its breath. Foul Rotten breath smacked her right in the face. Moana tried not to gag. But it was hard when all you could smell was death sipping out of its mouth. She looked back to where Maui was. He was running to her but it seemed like he was running in slow motion. She could see the horrified look on his face moments before Moana felt something hit her side that left her crashing into something solid. Pain began to form in the right side of her body where the beast had hit her.

Maui was running as fast as he could. He saw how Moana, with pain written all over her face, went flying in the air headed towards a wall. Thinking fast Maui changed into a hawk flew faster than her so he could get behind and catch her before the wall did. Maui let out a big *OUF* as he caught Moana and landed on a rock sticking out of the wall.

Moana coughed trying to regain her breath from the impact.

"That *cough* slimy son of a *cough*"

Maui let out an amused chuckle "Now, now there Curly, that's not how a princess should talk"

"Despised the situation its good *cough* to see someone is having fun *cough*"

"Yeah, ya'h right Curly. We should figure out how to get out of this mess I put us in in the first place" Moana now fully regained her breath.

"What are you talking about? Pfffft it's not that bad" *cough*

"Kid, we still need to get rid of one little bat beside that huge ass motherfucker AND let's not forget crapcake over there." Maui pointed at Tamatoa who looked at them with a murderer's glint in his eyes

"So tell me one more time princess, how bad is it?"

Moana looked around the cave hoping to find something that could help them, simply ignoring his question.

"What if… no that won't work. How about…"

Maui could almost hear her brain cracking for being used to come up with some sort of a plan.

"What if you shapeshifted into a larger animal. If you can, that is. – Then take them down?" Moana asked shyly. Completely shocked Maui just looked at Moana.

"And what are you supposed to do, eh?"

"Well haven't thought about that yet, HERO." Moana hissed at Maui.

"At least I'm trying to figure something out here!" Buried in her thoughts again Moana began to bite her thumb nail.

"Yeah, that's what I thought Curly. Well, keep it up cuz we ain't got all day" Maui turned while crossing his arms.

"Well you aren't helping much here either Demi" As Moana did the same something caught her eye. Just in the back of the cave was a rope.

'See now we are talking' Moana jumped happy.

"Maui, look!" Moana pointed at the rope she had discovered. Groaning Maui turned to see what she was getting so excited about.

"What if we use the rope to tie it around Tamatoa's legs while one of us is playing bait again?"

"Won't work, Curly."

"WHAT!"

"Why won't it work, Maui?" Before Maui even had a chance to explain to her, two of those flying creatures came down towards them.

"No time, Buttercup. We gotta move."

Maui grabbed Moana by her waist, pulled her to him and jumped down to the floor.

Letting her go, he looked up to see where the bats where. But when Maui was about to say something to Moana he found out that she wasn't even with him anymore. He got a glimpse of her dress disappearing behind a pile of treasures.

'I swear. That thick headed woman sometimes. She WILL get herself killed one day.'

Shaking his head he pinched the bride of his nose.

'Sometimes I wonder how she did survive that trip to the isla…'

He didn't had the time to finish that thought, for above him came a bat straight for him.

"SHIT"

Getting ready to take the creature on he looked it in the eyes.

'How can you even decide on what eye you gonna look at when there's EIGHT of them?!'

Lowering his hook more he got ready to send it flying back with a powerful blow. Just as the bat was 3 feet away he swung his hook as hard as he could at it so Maui could hear the skull break from the impact and saw it flying over to the other side of the cave. Hitting the wall it got stuck there for a second before it slid down leaving bloody tracks on its way. It almost landed on the ground, when the second bat came right at Maui. Groaning he got ready again for another heavy swing.

'I hope Moana hid herself'

When it had almost reached him the bat turned sharp leaving Maui hitting thin air "what the…" Realizing too late what had happened, he was send flying across the cave.

"AAAAAAARGH"

Hitting the wall with a loud SLAM he made a large crater around him. Sliding down he hit the floor, groaning out in pain from his back.

"That'll teach you not to mess with Wa'lu the Wicked, Semi-demi-mini god. HAHAHAHA." Tamatoa laughed out in a victories voice

"Wait."

"ORH Shit, shouldn't have said that. Ohhh well. Too late now anyway. Have fun with him.

*chuckles* I know that he is still pissed at you for tricking him too on your way here on the first visit with the human. Say where is she? Lost her already?" Tamatoa taunted.

Little did they know or see a small figure crawling around. Moana had gotten the robe she had spotted from the rock. Tied it around one of Tamatoa's legs. Then sneaked over to where Glitterclaw's other legs were. Moana slightly looked up to see if she was spotted yet. Only to find the giant crap looking with an amused grin plastered across his face as the fight between Maui and Wa'lu began.

'Phew, so good so far'

Moana tiptoed around him with the rope following her. Couple of times. Just to be sure. When she was done she hid back behind a large pile of treasure Tamatoa had gathered, a pile that waited to be polished so it would shine like the rest of his shell.

Before she was done with the last round with the rope Moana had to watch how Maui was sent flying over to kiss the wall.

'Maui, get up!'

The thought ran through her like a mantra. Seeing the bruise on his back as he slid down the wall made her stomach turn over in fear.

'Get up get up get up…' She prayed to any God or goddess who would listen to her at that moment. Peeking around from her hiding spot Moana saw Maui more clearly. Still laying on his belly he faced her. A second passed as his lazy eyes found hers. Grinning from ear to ear Maui had spotted her. Moana tried to tell Maui what she had on mind.

With waving arms she pointed at the rope in her hand then at Tamatoa's legs. Moana saw how Maui raised his eyebrow at her in question, turned his head to where she was pointing at and made big eyes at what he saw.

'So that's what you been up to huh' Curly' looking back at Moana, smirking.

She send a shy smile back like telling him 'yeah that's what I been up to.' Maui looked down on the ground and tried to get up on his feet again.

'Let me get this asshole first' he thought as he turned his eyes to Wa'lu and then back at her.

Moana understood that Maui needed to do this without her help. Nodding she crawled back behind her hiding spot. Just before she was completely gone she looked back at Maui who now stood more firmly on his legs. That broad back turned to her she could see it all. How tensed his muscles ached under the tattoo's and skin. How the muscles in his arm moved as he tightens in his grip around the hook.

"What's up Fishbreath? Ready for round two?" boomed Maui with overconfidence. Yep, there he stood, Maui Demigod of the wind and sea. Master of pissing people off, ready to attack at any moment.

She had never noticed how broad his shoulders were before. She felt how her breath got caught in her throat. She had watched him countless times before as he stood but never once had she really looked at him as she did now.

'By Te Fiti what is going on?' Moana blushed at the sight. 'I- I can't be into Maui like that. He's just someone I really liii… CARE about. Yep, care about deeply. *sigh* A lot apparently'

She had looked at some of the young men in her village but had never been interested on a romantic level. So here was Moana completely gone from the world around her that she didn't see the large shiny claw slowly crept around her waist. Steady increasing the grip so she wouldn't escape " **WAAAA** **mmmhgf** " she squealed but got silenced almost immediately.

"Shhhhhhhhh now we don't want Maui to see that I got his favorite human right in my claw. Get it, babe? Right in my claw? You know 'I have you right in my hand' expression? Take out the hand and put claw in instead, since I … you know what? Forget it. It's not funny when I have to explain it to you" Tamatoa hissed the last bit while still whispering.

She couldn't help but think how similar Tamatoa and Maui were as she looked unimpressed at the crab. She just hoped that the rope was still around his three and a half leg so they still had that trick up their sleeve. It was like Tamatoa could read her mind.

"Oh and babe, next time you're trying to sneak around with that rope please do it more quietly. You sounded like a big old pig who couldn't breathe properly" Wide eyed Moana looked back at Mr. Shiny Shell.

'I do NOT sound like a pig - Well okay maybe a little - BUT you try sneaking around with one side of your ribcage hurting as hell!'

Meanwhile Maui had been taking a good beating from Wa'lu.

Big and small wounds were spread over his injured body. The biggest one had come from an attack Maui hadn't seen coming. Panting Maui stood and could feel the warm liquid running down his back to his left leg.

'Mini, this is bad. I don't know what we ca….' looking down at the ground he saw some dirt that had been kicked loose. Looking around where Wa'lu was he noticed that there also was some dirt there he could use.

'Yeah how about it? Give it a try?' Mini nodded while smiling in agreement, then got to battle stance letting Maui know that he was ready for one more go.

Acknowledging this Maui started to run. First slow then sprinting and by pushing off with his toes he got faster and faster. Wa'lu looked at Maui while he got closer and closer. Then before Maui got in 3 feet of Wa'lu he turned sharp to the side, at the same time he bent down picking up some of the dirt. Turning back towards the large bat he ran for a little then after a few steps he jumped up in the air. When he was above Wa'lu Maui threw the dirt at him. Shrieking the bat tried to get the dirt out of his many eyes by blinking. All too soon Wa'lu realized his mistake. The bat then tried to take its wings up and rubbing them but it just made it worse. Screaming out in frustrations for not being able to see, Wa'lu never heard Maui coming down.

 **"** **CHEEEEEHOOOO"**

Smashing his now glowing hook, at Wa'lu's head. Eyes bulging out of their sockets from the impact. Ever so slowly falling limp down to the ground.

Landing on the ground Maui panted. While trying to regain his breath he looked for Moana who was still in the claw of Tamatoa. He seemed to be saying something to Moana that Maui couldn't hear from where he was. Tamatoa then stopped, realizing the cave had gone quiet from the fight with Maui and Wa'lu. Moana still looked unimpressed as before.

Taking some quick steps back he had managed to put them beside a loft. Tamatoa had removed his oversized claw from her mouth to pick up a dagger (really small in his claw) then as he saw Maui had begun walking towards him then began to run.

Quickly he looked down at Moana. He saw, she had her eyes on the demi god. Smiling at her rescuer Tamatoa jammed the dagger in her stomach. Her smile faded. Feeling a weird sensation, she looked down seeing the dagger sticking out of her.

She took her hands up and held onto the hilt, pulled as hard as she could – then it slipped out of her. Srhe held the dagger, weakly smiling back up at Maui she dropped it on the ground. Her eyes rolling back in her skull, falling limp, Tamatoa threw her aside like a doll.

"Now that she is dead and I got my revenge, I don't need her anymore"

Smirking evilly at Maui he saw how the rage consumed the demigod. 'Now this should be fun' The overlarge crap thought.

Maui ran to Tamatoa he had forgot all about his open wounds on his body. Maui then jumped up in the air but quickly landed again so he could slide over the ground in a semi sitting/laying position.

With a roar Tamatoa watched while he had tried to catch him. Maui slid right between his claws and under his belly. Bringing the hook up, he cut open Tamatoa's breast plates and left a pool of blood on his path behind him all the way to the end. Tamatoa failed to reach his big open wound with his claws in an attempt to close it. Slowly the crab's eyes rolled back and he began to fall, dead as he hit and shook the ground.

Maui got on his feet and headed over to where he had seen Moana getting tossed to. Panic was filling his body as he saw Moana lying lifeless on the ground.

"Nonononononono", he said when placing Moana so she laid in his arms with the head resting on his arm.

"Moana" Maui whispered as he gently shook her. Nothing happened. Trying to shake her a little harder this time "Moana" Maui desperately waited for any movement. Then her eyes fluttered a little. Slowly opening.

Relief washed over Maui.

"Hey there, Chosen one. Don't scare me like that." Maui couldn't keep his voice from shaking a little with relief.

Smiling at his concerned look, she gazed down to see what her hand was resting on that was so firm and felt quite nice under her hand. Moana had without realizing rested her hand on his chest. Feeling her cheeks turning pink, she turned her head a little hoping Maui hadn't seen and wouldn't tease her about it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ohhhhh, just peachy. Never felt better after being stabbed" Moana barked out in sarcasm.

He chuckled at the remark of her, Maui began to inspect her abdomen for blood, but there was nothing to see. Frowning at this he traced his fingers over her smooth skin to feel if there was something he missed.

"Ehm, Moana?"

'Oh oh doesn't sound good. It's bad. Maybe it's my final time on earth or rather in Lalotai. Goodbye cruel world. Nice knowing ya' Goodbye mom and dad.'

"Shouldn't you, I don't know, have like… a knife in your stomach?"

"huh?!" looking down at herself she didn't see the dagger anywhere.

"Well that's weird. Where's the wound?"

"THAT is what I'd like to know." Maui growled a little irritated while he looked for it around them. Letting Moana go on the ground, she sat with a confused face expression.

Suddenly Moana felt something in her stomach. At first it was like a small bubbles going on, what morphed into a bearable pain soon grew to what felt like it was tugging at her. Pulling her away from where she sat.

"Maui. Something is not right."

"You tell me! You got stabbed and now the dagger has gone missing like some sort of magic trick!?" Not hearing the last bit of what Maui just said to her. Moana got dragged over across the room.

"WAAAAAA" Maui whipped his head to Moana and saw her getting pulled away from him. Reaching out to grab her. Feeling theirs fingers touch for a brief second and then gone.

" ** _MOANA!_** "


	2. Chapter 2

this is a raw uncorrected chapter so i do apologise in advance for the mistakes if you find some.

enjoy... :)

"MOANA!!!!"

That's the last thing Moana remembered as she walked the street smiling. Maui screaming to her.

'By Te Fiti I must have looked stupid at the time' Now walking here three years later, on her way to teach the group of kids for the day, at the museum about Polynesian Culture, one she knew all too well if she said it herself.

She had woken up here, all alone. She had tried looking around, but when there ruptured a load ROAR from the sky she had sought refuge in a small cave near the beach. Luckily, a nice couple had found her and gotten her some food.

After some time she had gotten home with them.

They seemed like nice people and she had a good feeling about them. They lived in a HUGE hut she later found out, was called a house. Stepping in, she came into where they made food, they called it kitchen.

The way they got water was amazing, they didn't need to go all the way to a river for fresh water, they just simply turned a handle and water was streaming out with such force that it had scared Moana. With a shriek she was gone behind a big plant, peaking over curiousness filling her eyes. Coming back out, when it felt safe again, she saw a big tree that had been cut down so it was flat. You could still see the lines that ran inside of it. Underneath it there were four sticks that ended on the ground so it wouldn't trip or fall, on what they called floor.

They also had something in a similar version tucked in under the plank, but only smaller and more narrowed. As Moana placed her hand on it she could feel how soft it was, running her hands it over the cloth, she enjoyed the softness of it. The man showed her that she could sit on it. Moana hesitated at first but then her curiosity got the better of her. She sat down, a smile spread all over her face. She had seen how they did not sit on the floor, but on those small wooden thingies. The nice lady had put a pot on the bigger tree plank. Moana had reached out for it and burned her hands. They said something to her but she couldn't understand what they were trying to say. Waving her hand, the nice lady told Moana to come to her. She did. The lady gentle took Moana's hand and brought it under the water, Moana could feel how the burn mark got better, and she relaxed even more. While Moana stood and enjoyed the cold water, the lady came with a dishtowel to get soaked in the water and swung it around her hand.

Rest of the evening went without any more accidents.

They show her a room she could sleep in, she gladly took it because she was soo tired from all that had happen to her that day. It had been rough to see all this new stuff going on around her. She still didn't know where she was, but hoped that time would tell her.

Later that week.

Moana came down from her room, she saw the man (later found out his name was Taih'i) holding something black against his ear, talking to someone she couldn't see. But what had caught her ears was the fact that she understood what he said. Jumping from happiness she ran over to Taih'i, grabbed his arm. "You speak my tongue?" Moana nearly cried out to Taih'i. Confused he looked at Moana then gave her a big smile while saying to whomever he talked to that he had to go.

'Go where?' she looked around. 'Who is he talking too??'

He then put the thing down, made an arm gesture for her to come and sit down with him in the couch. What she had learned that night had brought her so much joy. It turned out that he was from Polynesian islands too and it was his mother tongue he had spoken with, but from another Island, a long journey away from Motunui. She found out that the black thing Taih'i had hold against his ear, was called a Cellphone, with that you could talk to a person without being able to see them.

After that they had spent many nights talking about where she had come from and who she was. Moana hadn't talked about Maui in the beginning. Later on, Taih'i's girlfriend Julia had taught Moana their tongue, which was normal to speak here in these parts.

Two years later Taih'i had introduced her director at their local museum, to be a guide and of course the specialty in Polynesian. On their way there she saw for the first time a big thing coming at her with high speed. Curios about it Moana had stepped out to look at it coming to her. Julia had grabbed her and pulled her to the side. Moana had only seen them move, jump and exploded on the flashing picture box that stood in their Livingroom.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Julia screamed at her, concern written all over the face. "You can't get out in front of a driving car! It could kill you." Moana felt like being scolded by her mother again.

"I'm sorry" Moana had whispered back to her.

In the beginning it had been tough at the museum. She had got so overwhelmed that she had dropped to her knees and tears escaped her wide eyes, seeing her culture displayed behind big thick glass so no one could touch it ever again. She sat there on her knees so that many people had looked weird at Moana when she had her mental breakdown, so Julia had giving them a lie about how it was a lot to take in, when you only had study and research it your whole life. But as the time went it had gotten better.

"Now kids if you look here. You see women are sitting here weaving some cloth out of the coconut fibers? Of that cloth they made mats, skirts, tops, sleeping blankest to cover you at night. They also made nets from those fibers and they also used the leaves to make fire. I know it sounds weird, but they would wrap up the thing they would make and cook it inside the leaves. They would use all they were given from the island. To build huts, the cut down some trees, not all at once, but what they would need to make the hut."

The kids looked at the drawing at the hut from above. "Where did they sleep, can't see a bed in the house? Where's the TV or the play station??" a small grin came on the guide's mouth. "Well you see, they didn't have all that at the time." "WHAAAT!!" all kids looked disbelieving at her. "It's true." *Lifted a finger.* "NO way! How did they kill the time before dinner? Or in the weekends, when there's nothing to do??" One kid dared to ask. She turned her head to look at the kid. He was a little choppy, but not fat. He had a white shirt on, a logo of a green dragon and some orange balls whirling around it. 'So he's not much for the outside. That a shame.' "They played outside all day, with what they could find in the woods or at the shore. They also got a story or two, if they had been too much for the working people."

"Anyway, to color the cloth as you see on their skirts and tops they would go out and get some flowers in the color they wanted and from them the color of their choosing, they might wanted to dye."

Moana really did try to make it interesting for the kids. But it was a bit hard. She knew that it would be more fun to try it out then hear about it.

"What is she doing?" One of the kids asked.

"Her? She is making a basket, from the leaves of the coconut tree. I can show you how to make one the next time you come here. How about that?"

A loud cheer rumbled through the halls and the adults nodded at Moana in appreciations while looking just as exited to try it.

"Now on with the tour. We are going to my favorite place in this museum. The Room Of God and Monsters" yeah Moana did try to sound like Tamatoa when he had said "In the Realm of Monsters"

Another cheer came from the kids as they ran, Moana couldn't help but chuckle at it.

When she came to the entrance she stopped. No matter how many times she walked into to the room she stood in awe. All the gods on the right, Te Fiti as she laid down in her slumber with a smile on her face, Te Kā (Te Fiti when she had lost her heart.) ready to fire a lava ball at someone, then Pele, the fire goddess, Hine-nui-te-po the guardian of death and underworld and the water God Tangaroa. Then to the left were Tamatoa, the Kakamora's, Poukai (Moana had only heard that it was a monstrous bird that had killed and eating humans but never seen it) and then Wa'lu.

She could help but giggle at the memory of Maui get a blow dart in his butt cheek from the ocean, she moved on. There in the middle of the room stood Maui.

With his arms out from his body, slight backwards, with his hands clenched in fits. Head sticking forward and his tongue sticking out of his mouth to the crowd. They had changed his features a lot. He had tattoos on his face, a bone through his ears and they had made him bald. She could almost hear Maui screaming in disgust

"Outrageous. SCANDAL. They have taken away my hair. My beautiful soft silky hair. *whimper* And and and I SOOO do not look like THAT *pointing at the statue* they made me look ridiculous." If she ever saw Maui again she would defiantly take him here to see it. It would make her day tenfold times better for the look on his face.

The hook was placed to the side, leaning on a rock. Of course a copy and she had noticed that the carvings weren't the same as she remembered, but she did not dare to tell that to the director of the museum. For where was the proof for her to say it was wrong?

God she missed Maui. His banting, face, his voice and the relaxing aura he gave away whenever he had been near her. True she could be more relaxed with Julia and Taih'i but it had taking her three years to get there.

"Yeah who wouldn't miss the hair and this bod?" Giggling over the so obvious Maui comment she shook her head.

"Now we only have time for one story I can tell you about. So who would it be about?"

"MAUI!!!" All the kids shouted in their mouths.

"Okay okay settle down" ' of course it would be about him'

"Then tell me. What story of Maui's do you want to hear?"

A moment passed as the kids gathers around and in whispers talked of which one they would hear. Taking this time to look back at Maui, still with a smile on her face, Moana had a pretty good idea of what story it would be.

'Wonder if he is still around, maybe on a great adventure.'

Keeping them safe and sound from all the monsters she hasn't learned about, or if he had gotten new tattoos to brag about in some village.

'Wonder if he got the love from the human he so much longed for?'

When she had stared to work at the museum she had made a search on how long it had been since her time had existed. And what she had found was shocking. 2500-3000 years had passed. 'Yep he forgot all about me'

She felt like nothing more than a drop of water in the big ocean that connected all the islands around. Running a hand through her hair she came back to the waiting kids. 'It seems like they had made up their mind'

"We want to hear the story about Te Fiti's heart"

Moana think it was one of the oldest kid said that. Smiling 'not a surprise' Moana walked and found some mats behind the statue of Maui and laid them out for the kids and the adult to sit down and make them self comfortable. Moana began the story just the way her grandmother had once.

"In the beginning there was only ocean, until the Mother Island emerged.

Te Fiti!

Her heart held the greatest power ever known. It could create life itself and Te Fiti shared it with the world.

But in time some began to seek Te Fiti's heart, they believed that if they could possess it the great power of creation would be theirs.

And one day, the most daring of them all, voyaged across the vast sea, to take it.

He was a demigod of the wind and sea. He was a warrior! A trickster!

A shape shifter who could change form with the power of his magical fish hook.

And his name ... was Maui."

"Uhhhhhhhhh" ruptured from the kids, already enchanted by Moana's way of telling the story.

She moved with such grace as she told them her and Maui story, leaving out the part of actually being her in it. Using her body she showed how Maui he shifted into a hawk as he tried to escape the island as it crumpled. She told them about a little girl who had been chosen from a young age to find Maui and how she did so, years later.

Moana told them about her suicidal companion chicken, Heihei. How she had found him in the storage room on her waka.

When she had falling asleep, only to be woken up by the ocean, whipping her on the back. How she had gotten to the piles of pebbles. Moana even preformed the song, as Maui had to her, but told them that she had come up with it for making the story more interesting after some research, even if it was with a bitter taste in her mouth, to tell them that as a lie, so she kept going on until the end of the story. Weaving her arms as in showing them all the life coming back after the heart had been restored, ending it with the classic "The End."

Moana got a loud applause from her crowd, sitting down on the edge of the statue of Maui, Moana tried to catch back her breath with a huge smile plastered on her face. She watched as they absorbed the story.

"Now can you all say thank you for the wonderful story to the guide. So we can go back to the school and your parents can pick you up." The female teacher proclaimed. Moana couldn't help but get a little offended of how they had waved her story of as a bedtime story, but tried her hardest not to show it.

'They weren't there.' Moana calmed herself. 'So how can they know what the truth?' Moana let a sad sigh slip.

The other teacher noticed it.

"You alright?"

"Huh what me?" the teacher confirmed it with a nod.

" Yeah I'm fine." Smiled back to the adult.

"Just took my breath away."

"Yeah I get that too when I have told a story. You're simply drained after it. No one seem to know just how much energy it takes to tell one. By the way can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, ehm sure."

Moana had turned to the kids, seeing them running around, she couldn't help but smile. Remembering how the village kids had done the same.

"How old are you?"

Whipping her head so fast around it almost looked dangerous.

"Excuse me. But I thought you were gonna ask me of something related to this room or from the tour." Moana said in a very much surprised voice.

"Right. Sorry, it kinda is and I don't want to offend you in any way dear."

Letting go of a heavy sigh she waved her hand to the teacher that she could ask her question.

"Well you seem to know alot about the gods in this room and I see on your name tag that Polynesian culture is your specialty and to me you look like a young woman in her twenties. So it got me thinking how old you were and how many years you'd been study to gain such knowledge. No offence of course."

"None taking." Moana grumbled. "It all started when I was two years old. My grandmother told me the same story I have told today and I was hooked from that moment. And ever since then I have been a big fan of them." Looking around in the room.

"Do you have a favorite?" Blushing Moana nodded back.

"Who?" The teacher pressed on.

"Maui, Demi God of the wind and sea. Hero to all!" Moana proclaim in a proud voice.

Chuckling the teacher when on.

"You say it like you know him. Like if you have spent a great deal of time with the God."

Moana snorted at the God part. The teacher gave a surprised look. Thinking fast Moana came up with a lie.

"Well growing up with the stories about him from your grandmother, you get to know him. Not in personal but you know."

Buying the lie the teacher looked at the kids with a smile.

"Yeah didn't think of that one. You did say you that you first had heard of him when you had been two."

'Phew that was close.' Moana let out a breath of relief. 'Wouldn't be great if I had told "yeah it was me that sailed with the self-centered demigod and I was the one who saved him from being killed by the shiny crab Tamatoa." It would have been PRICELESS expression on her face to be honest.' Moana thought in amusement.

"Well, we have to go back to the school so their parents can get them. Tomorrow they will be painting pictures of the story from today."

She smiled at that. Moana remembered her own drawing she had done when she had been a toddler.

"Well you have a safe trip then."

Saying it so the kids also heard it, they had finally been gathered in the group they once were in, when they had entered the room, as they had said their goodbyes, some of the kids waved at Moana and left her all alone in the great room to her own thoughts.

She had thought about going to Te Fiti and asks her of what had happen, but it was more complicated now than before. Like now she is not a couple of days away, now she is weeks away and she didn't have the money to get there, plus she was not registered anywhere of her existing. So that would be a big problem if she even ever tried. The other thing was that she would have to fly on those big circular, metal machines. *Goosebumps went over her body of that thought* She had seen how it could be on that box, with moving pictures. Nope she was more for solid ground under her feet or on a waka and then there was the thing. Would she even like what she was going to know if she ever got there? Sighning she headed out of the room to end her day. She was exhausted.

'It'll be good to come home and take a long bath. Maybe I should go to the ocean, haven't been there in years.'

Moana hadn't been there since she was found. It had reminded her too much of her family and of course of Maui, but tonight she would go there. Cheering up from the thought she headed towards her colleagues room to clock out.

When she entered through the door Taih'i was walking out of the kitchen.

"Heey Moana. Welcome home."

Smiling at the warm welcome she got. She put down her bag.

"Heey Taih'i and thanks, good to be home."

She walked over to the kitchen sink to get a glass of water.

"Taih'i. When is the dinner ready? I was hoping for a swim in the ocean before it's done."

Taih'i ears peaked at this.

"You sure?" Concern filling his voice.

"Yeah I'm sure."

Moana' s smile dropped a little. She was glad to hear her newfound friend was worried about her.

"I need to face it at some point, instead of watching it from afar or on the balcony."

"Good point."

Taih'i was not a stupid man. He had realized fast that Moana was not from here and when she had told her story (After some tries of telling her that they only wanted her the best) he almost didn't believed her. But when he had looked into her eyes they only shown honesty and he thought back in what he had been told as a kid, it all clicked. She had even shown him her Malus as proofing him her story more. It had surprised him to see them on her legs and hips. The detail on it was telling him that she was the chief of her village and therefore had a high status. Not that Moana beamed of status, like other girls of today would. He decided then and there, that he would help her as much as he could and keep her secret to themselves. He had gotten her the job in the museum, it really had its peaks to have a way of using words in the right order plus that he sorta knew one of the guides there so that had helped a lot too.

Julia, his girlfriend, had been helping Moana to get into this confusing new world, getting some modern clothes and stuff.

Julia had seen the explorers glint in her eyes as she saw all the new stuff around her, getting some very weird looks from others. Julia hurried excused Moana's behaving and told them that she came from the country far away, not a total lie in fact.

So she, Taih'i and Moana all agreed to keep the talking about where she was from to a minimum when they were out sightseeing together and Moana tried to keep her excitement down so she could bomb them with questions when they got home again.

Moana had kept her skirt and her red top, it was now hanging on a model in her room so she could see it and never forget her linage. He had sometime snuck up and had looked at it, envy of her to have lived in that world, free of all the technology they had today. He had from a young age always wanted to travel back in time to live like Moana had in her village. He soon had trashed the dream, because it would never come true.

So when Moana had told him all about her world he had sucked it to him as a sponge.

"Well to answer your question, dinner is ready in a couple of hours. Waiting for Julia to get home, so we can begin."

Smiling while turning his back to Moana Taih'i walked off to the living room.

"So just head of to the beach and have fun."

Weaving while he left, Moana sat down her now empty glass.

"Thanks Taih'i. I'll take care of the dishes when we are done eating."

Getting her bag from where she had put it. Moana rushed up to her room, turning to the right. Opening the door and walked in. Tossing her bag on her bed after putting a towel in, she went off to find her swim suit. Changing quickly into it, put on a thin skirt and tied it with a knot on her left side.

She headed fast towards the ocean like a little kid who couldn't keep away from it in just excitement, grinning from ear to ear. Dropping her bag, with a towel in it, she headed off to her friend. As she walked down the water she looked a bit around. It reminded her a little of Motunui. Just with lesser palm trees here. Stepping into the water she closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

"Been a long time old friend." Running her hands across the water

Almost immediately she could feel the water stirred as if the ocean knew Moana had been on her way to it. Whirling around her legs happy to see her again and came up like the wave she had first seen as a kid. It buzzed like it was angry at her for not coming sooner. Moana raised her hand and trailed her hand over it.

"Yeah missed you too, but I needed time to adjust to this whole thing. It's a pretty big deal, you know."

Dropping its head like it was sighning, nodded back at her. Going back in the water Moana got a jet of water right in her face.

"Heey I know okay."

Chuckling she removed the water from her face. Took a deep breath dived down. Instantly feeling her tensed muscles, coming up for air. She floated in the water for a bit. Relaxing as if, the ocean was giving her a much needed massage.

'Didn't think I was this tensed, well I need to go back to the house, dinner probably done soon.'

"I need to go back ocean. But I promise that I will come back soon."

Moana slowly made her way back to the beach while running her fingers through the surface. The water whirling around her, like a happy puppet for the promise. It then made a clear path for her to walk on so Moana could rinse of the remaining water. Not that she needed it now, when she had the towel, but did it for old time sake.

"You know what?" I'll come back later and dance like I used to."

She then got up, dried her hair as much as she could, she waved to the ocean and headed back to the house. As she got closer she could smell the food being made. It made her teeth water and her stomach growl, running as fast as she could to get home, bursting through the balcony door with a wild eyes and drool dripping down from her mouth, scanning the room searching for the source of what smelled so good.

Taih'i and Julia had stopped in what they were doing when they saw Moana with the crazy hungry look plastered on her face. They had been carried a pot if spaghetti and the meat sauce. What felt like hours, they just stood in complete silence. Taih'i broke the it by bursting out in laughter.

"Oh my god Moana, I have never known a person who has such a wild face, when it comes to food."

He put down the pots of food and wiped away a tear that had threatened to roll down his face. Embarrassed Moana hurried in and wiped her own mouth from the drool that had escaped.

"Sorry. I just like your food a lot, okay"

Julia couldn't help but chuckle at the comment.

"Happy to hear that hon. Don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that. Unlike someone else in this room" eyes now turning to Taih'i

"Heey I like your food too, but if I said it too much it would lose it meaning." Taih'i shot back at Julia.

"I know I know. But it's still nice to hear it a little more often, you know." Giving him a wink as Julia said it.

Grumbling Taih'i sat down at the table.

"But I really do like the food you are doing. It's so different from what I grew up with."

"And what was that kind of food?"

"Oh you know, banana bread, mangoes, coconuts milk and chicken and pork meat roasted over the fire and dried fish."

"Sound so doll, only eating the same thing over and over again." Julia couldn't help thinking about not being able to taste the chili, curry or other ingredients.

"Nah you get used to it. We didn't have those fancy things you put in so we'd manage. We sometime roasted the mangoes too. Ohhhhh *drool* by the sweet mother island you need to taste it. Taste sooo good." *drool dripping*

It had sometimes been hard for Julia to picture Moana from another time. When Taih'i had told her she had waved it off as a bad joke not believing him for a second, that had quickly changed when she had in secret, made some research on the mythology. Julia's mouth had dropped. In the text it didn't say who the girl had been, but only that she had been chosen from a young age and years later had set sail to find the demigod Maui.

Julia had been Moana to the museum and in whispering voices they had talked about Te Fiti and the other Gods around them. It had been after the mental breakdown of Moana's, that they had come back. Moana had told her that some of the tattoos had been wrongly places on the statue of Maui. Here he had his hawk form on his back and not on his right upper arm. Julia had been quite intimidating by how he looked like, but Moana had ensured her that he was not like that at all.

Julia had noticed how the islander girl had a sad expression on her face as she stood and looked at the statue of the demigod, but never said anything to it.

"So tomorrow we are gonna try some Indian food if you're up for it? Or do you have any ideas of what you would like?"

Brought back to reality by Taih'i's question Julia looked at him.

"Yeah what kind of Indian are you thinking about?"

"What if we simply dropped the cooking part and went out eating instead? Been thinking about it for a while and I have heard of a place called 'Indian restaurant' hahahah I know kinda sad that that haven't come up with a better name, but it's been quite popular."

Julia answered in a happy tone, at the idea.

"Yeah let's go the tomorrow. It really has been some time since we last were out eating together."

Putting her finger on her chin, she thought for a moment.

"Almost a year if I remember correctly."

"You guys go and have fun. It's been a long time since the two of you have some time alone together. So go. Have fun."

Moana looked at them softly when she said it. She really was happy for the two of them, taking such good care of her. So now she wanted to let them have some time alone.

"Come on Moana. We really wouldn't mind having you with us at all."

"Nah you go. Remembering how my parents needed a night for themselves when I was younger, so once again." Moana now had a chief voice on. "Go have fun and I expect you home at least home by midnight."

Taih'i chuckled at the commanding voice

"Yes chief." Was all he said as he revived a glaring from the former one. She began to laugh at how she had sounded and Julia joined too with a small laugh. It had simply just come natural to her when she had said that. They needed a night without her hanging in their tails.

To make things worse Taih'i had joined in the laugh with his mouth full of food. He then felt a tickling and sneezed so that a single spaghetti, where tingling out of his nose. Moana had stopped for a sec, to see what had happen, before bursting out with more force, once again. Tears were streaming down, like a river she clung to her stomach

"Hahaha *whimpering* by the shiny shell of Tamatoa. You are killing me here."

"HAR HAR, very funny."

Grumbled, Taih'i as he cleaned his nose from the dangling spaghetti, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand Moana went on.

"Haven't seen that before."

"Glad to be a service to you oh great chief" *bowed over the table*

When they came down from the laughter that had roared after the bow Moana had taking care of the dishes and bid them a goodnight. She headed of once again to the ocean for the dance she had promised. The dance she had learned so many years ago, came to her easily. Time flew by like a snap of two fingers, it was dark before Moana headed back to the house. Snuck in, afraid of waking the sleeping people in the house, went up to her room quickly crawled under her blanket and tugged herself in and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Taih'i and Julia had the best evening. They had missed Moana really, but they had been glad that she had giving them the night alone. They had ended up at a bar called Wa'lu, weird name the couple had agreed on, never heard of it before either. When they had walked in they saw a very large man. Broad shoulders. A white shirt on that seemed like it was painted on him. Some of the buttons were open. Sleeves rolled up a bit revealing some tattoos underneath. He had light brown skin as if he had been in the sun most of his time. Chestnut brown eyes, with a devilishly humor glint in them. Raven curly black hair hanging down over the shoulders. Hanging around his neck was an odd necklace with what seemed like shark teeth. Looking around in the light dimmed room they saw a few people sit and chattering to each other. Some laughter could be heard. Smiling to one and other they had a good feeling for this place. Leaning over the counter looking at them

"Ya coming in or what?" Boomed a deep voice through, smirking at how stunned they looked.

Taih'i shrugged his shoulder and walked in. Julia walking close by him.

"What'cha want to drink?"

"I'll just have a Rom and coke please."

"Alright. What'bout you buttercup?"

"Oh I'll have that orgasms Delux." Julia answered with a slight pinkish colour invading her cheeks.

"Ohhh someone is lucky tonight eh?" The bartender raised an eyebrow as he looked at Taih'i.

"Eh eh" *Wiggling his eyebrow* Taih'i let out a huffed cough.

"Heey I'm just saying" walking back from the counter with his arms raised up in defense.

"So a Rom and coke for ya buddy and a orgasms Delux for buttercup. Coming right up." Working quickly the bartender made their drinks.

"Here you go. On the house."

"What that can't be right." Julia had already taking the drinks and sat down in a booth.

"Oh it is. See. Ya just made it in time for a special discount hour just for the two of you." The bartender tipped his head towards Julia. Turning Taih'i saw how Julia waved back at him.

"Thanks man" Taih'i gave back in a sincere voice.

"Pffffft Your Welcome"

Smiling back at the bartender, he gave him a nod and headed over to his girl.

A couple of hours later, a drunk man came through the door.

"Yoooo bartender *hic* you have some freaking *hic* booze in here?"

Both Taih'i and Julia turned their heads to see what was going to happen, as the bartender raised his head

"Well ya have walked into a bar *shrugging*, but let me check." Looking behind himself, at the bottles that indeed proved he did have alcohol stocked up.

"I think you are in luck mate. It does seem like we have 'booze'"

The couple and some of the other people, couldn't help but chuckle at the remark. The drunk swayed over to the counter.

"Then what *hic* are you waiting for? Hit me."

"Ya sure about that?" The bartender raised a brow and smirked.

"Yep. Hit me. *hic*"

"Okay ya asked for it."

Before the drunken man even could think about what he had said, the bartender had hit him hard enough to let him kiss the floor. Laughs made through the room. Taking a hand up in front of her mouth, Julia gasped at the sight.

"He did ask for it." Taih'i whispered back.

The bartender peaking over the counter, at the man on the floor. "Ya okay down there?"

Winking to his other guests, the drunken man fumbled to get up on his feet, grumbling he just ordered a beer, the bartender still grinning behind his counter. Ducked down and grabs a beer and handed it to him. With eyes that could kill, the drunken man paid for it and went to sit down, before he did, his eyes lingered over Julia for a second who quickly tried to dodge out of sight and got very uncomfortable all of the sudden. Not seeing any of this Taih'i was busy at watching the drunken man, if he would try anything. Looking back at Julia, he could see that she had a forced smile plastered on her face. The drunken man sat down and gulped down his beer.

"Should we head home?"

"Yeah let's do that. Getting late anyway"

Drinking up, what they had left in their glasses, they headed to the door.

A loud smack was heard.

"EEEERK" Julia arms shot up in a spilt second.

Taih'i spun around. The drunken man smirked and lust filling his eyes as he checked Julia from behind. Taih'i didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Mmmmmhm DAMN that is a fine piece of ass you have there. What do you say doll? Skip this poor excuse of a loser and head home with me and I'll show you how a real man makes a woman scream?"

Getting up as he said it. Taih'i went in front of her.

"Excuse me mister."

He had just sat his foot in place, when he received a kick in his groin. Falling down, he moaned and griped his region of pain. Julia tried to get to her boyfriend, but she was pulled hard back, in to the arms of a foul stench of alcohol.

"Come here beautiful. Let's go to and have some fun." Grinding up at her backside so she could feel his "excitement"

"Let. Me. Go!" She hissed back. He just laughed at her evilly, he went closer to try and kiss her. She wiggled to fight him off.

'Nononononono. This is not happening'

"Keep doing that. Mmmmmhm. I like my women feisty."

Taih'i was so focused on his pain that he didn't get a glimpse of what happened next. He heard some rustle and took his eyes up as Julia crouched down beside him with her arms around, trying to help him stand up.

"Come here. Let's get you up."

He dared to look what had happen. The bartender stood in front of the drunken man, pinning him up at the wall. He had been in the back to get some stuff and he had seen how this, very soon dead man, had stood and groping on Julia. Growling from the very deep of his stomach, he griped his throat tight.

"Can't ya see that she doesn't want to be or go with ya? Or did ya lost ya brain somewhere?"

Fear struck the drunken man as he saw this enormous man towering over him.

"Ain't big on ya words now eh?" He smirked and tighten his grip a little more, giving him a nice shade of blueish coulor in his face, gulping, the feared strucked man couldn't do much else.

"Say ya sorry." Stepping aside a little, so the drunken man could see Julia a little better, trying to get a voice out, there only came a small squint from him.

"Can't hear ya" singsong voice the bartender gave back and he loosen his grip a bit.

"I'M SORRY!" The man shouted.

"Now that's a good boy. Now why don't ya get that sorry ass out of my bar before ya regretting coming in."

The bartender threw the man towards the open door, he stumbled to his feet he turned around.

"You're dead man. You just wait!"

The bartender turned towards him and had the most terrifying face Taih'i had ever seen on a person. He could see the sweat running down on the mans face and his face turned white. The bartender brought his hands up and made a quick step forward.

"BUH!"

The drunken man had now turned into a screaming girl in the age of 5, he ran out of the bar with his arms flapping over his head.

A loud roar of laughter filled the room soon as he had despaired out of the door.

"Ohhhhhh man, did ya see that? How his face turned pale and the sweat dropped? I'll tell ya. That never gets old." Wiping away a tear, he turned to the couple. A huff of air came out of his mouth.

"Ya okay?"

Stunned by how the bartender had quickly sounded like an angry beast 'that might be the best way to explain how he looked like', to laughing his ass off to now sound like a man with concern in his voice.

"Yeah just hurt my pride a bit"

Taih'i felt like a man who was lying down, to only be kicked at. Looking up at Julia, shame came in his eyes.

" Orw. You'll always be a hero in my eyes Taih'i."

Julia had nothing but love for him as she said it.

"Taih'i, huh? I'll take it that ya from the Pacific Ocean? *dramatic pause* Maybe from one of the small islands?"

"How...?"

"Well when you have been on those parts as much as I have, you get a nose for that." The bartender winked at him as he tapped a finger on his nose. Chuckled Taih'i shook his head.

"Let me say thank you for saving me and my girl here and invite you to dinner sometime."

"OHHHH that's a great idea." Julia jumped up in excitement.

"Nah it's alright. Ya don't need to do that." He tried to wave off.

"No really I insist."

Scratching the back of his head, the bartender thought for a moment.

"Well if ya insist. Then I can't say no to ya now can I?"

"Nope! You got that right." Julia had blurted in.

"..."

"ANYWAY. Now that I think of it I didn't get your name, so it would be hard to thank a nameless man." Taih'i tried to sound genrous, but a pain shot throught him.

"Well I didn't tell ya so how can you know it? The name's Maui. And before you say anything Taih'i." putting finger up to interrupt Taih'i.

"Yeah I'm named after the handsome demigod himself." Puffed chest and arms resting on his hips, his head turned slight to the side and the muscles bulging out under the tight shirt, Tattoos coming more to sight under it, but was hard to take a clear view of what design they had.

"Man *drool* If I haven't been totally mad about you Taih'i, I would have thrown myself at Maui from that show."

"Yeah yeah. Now wipe that drool you have hanging there in the corner of your mouth."

"Shit!" Julia found a napkin and quickly dried her drooling mouth. Taih'i loved to tease Julia. He didn't doubt Julia for a second. She was an honest person and he knew her love for him. It had taking Taih'i some time to learn how to handle it, when she blurted things out like that, but it had all went away when she had grabbed his arm or leaned on him as they walked, how she would kiss him senseless when she walked by and attacked him unprepared or a simple touch of her hands could make his stomach do a back flip.

Yep he knew she was all his.

Maui chuckled at the sight. It reminded him of Moana and him when they were teasing one and other. She had come to him after a fight to ask of forgiveness, about what he had forgot all about. He just remembered saying "I knew ya couldn't resist this gorgeous bod of mine." And how Moana s cheeks had turned a slight pink from the comment, he teased her with.

Moana….

A name Maui hadn't thought of for a long time. Frowning, he turned to go back to the counter to get some ice to Taih'i.

"Heey you okay?" Julia had seen how Maui's mood had changed all of the sudden.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired from all the action." Maui lied.

"Oh okay. Well here is the address. *scrabbling on a napkin* Come Friday. Then I'm sure my hero over here is all healed up." She crocked her head at his direction.

"I heard that." Taih'i was standing behind her.

"EEEEEEH!" Julia's shoulder shot up once more and so did her heart rate, to a thousand in zero point one second.

"Don't sneak up to me like that!" She smacked Taih'i over his chest, leaving the two men laughing at her.

"Was just checking to see if you were ready to head on home."

While sending her boyfriend a death glare they bid the demigod a goodnight. Soon after, as the last guest was heading home, Maui was left alone with his thoughts. When was the last time he had thought about Moana? Two - five hundred years give or take.

Quickly cleaning up Maui went upstairs to his apartment. He walked directly in the living room. To his left was his three seated couch. Hanging on the wall was a 40" flat screen. Not that he used it much. But enough to know what was going on in the world. On his right was an oak dining table with 4 chairs. Behind it were windows all the way to the kitchen. Looking out he could see the moon hanging high in the sky.

Glitter like diamonds on the over the water. Frowning at the sight, he had begun hated the moon ever since he had lost Moana. That's why he had bought the bar, so he wouldn't see it as much. Maui walked over to the kitchen to grab a glass of pineapple juice. Turning around he looked over his small apartment but big enough for him and Tiny, his beloved hook, hanging on the wall over his bed, in reach if something should ever happen.

The Walls was bare but it was because Maui liked the red brick wall aaaaaand it was too much work for a demigod to be asked for, other than his hook of course. Maui walked over to go sit at the table. He let out a long breath and he ran his fingers through his thick mane.

"MOANA!"

Maui had been running around in a desperate attempt to find her in some time, before he stopped up.

'Gone... She's Gone!'

Stumbled a little, realization hit him hard so he felt down on his knees. Crying was never a thing Maui thought was possible to do even over for a mortal, but he had come to care alot for Moana. She was his best friend that he had had in thousand years. Never wanted to lose her, never thought that bringing her here would be the last time he would see her, her smile, never to get hit by her oar or being pulled in the ear that (really never had hurt as much as he had let her believe.) Imagers were running through his head. He grabbed his head, screaming. He tried to stop them from coming, but couldn't. A memory invaded him. Moana running to him with a smile that almost reach her ears. This was the sort of welcome he always looked forward to when he came to her island. She didn't care of how her people looked at her when she jumped into his arms and hugged him hard. Chuckling of how much strength she put in the hug, he only gave a gentle squeezed back. That he would never get to see again or feel, of how much she had missed him.

He had wanted to spend some time with her and give her a little rush of adventure again. Was that a crime? To spend time with his friend? Of course he had wanted to give her that pendant Tamatoa had on his shell. Looking up in the cave Maui with emotionless face, he thought about what they had accomplished together.

"Te Fiti! Of course. She can bring her back to me."

Maui ran over to pick up his hook. Shifted into the hawk and flew up to the water. Bursting through it in his shark form, he changed back to his hawk. Seeing the moon hanging high in the sky glittering over the water like crystals, He began to fly in the direction of the mother island. Flapping his wing hard, he tried to gain as much speed as possible.

Seeing an island coming in view, he flew faster. Taking him some time to reach the goddess, a small glint of hope spread though him the closer he got to her. Landing on the shore he quickly ran up into the woods.

"Te Fit!"

A loud rumble was heard as the mother arose from her slumber. Looking down to where Maui stood her eyes was searching another pair, but could not find any. He quickly dropped to his knee out of respect.

"Te Fiti I beg you. Bring Moana back."

Confused she locked her eyes with Maui's trying to say that she wanted to know what had happen. Maui understood what she was pleading for. So when Te Fiti laid down her grassy hand for him to step on it and brought him up to share a sacred hongi. Maui let out a painful breath, let his mind go free so she could see with her inner eye. He saw where it all had started, him landing on her boat, to their fights in Lalotai where Moana being pulled away from him in some sort of magical whirlpool.

Not realizing he had tears running down his face until Te Fiti wiped one away from his cheek. Looking up to the mother with hope that she could help him, Maui only saw sadness in her.

"Ya can't bring her back, can ya?"

Te Fiti shook her head. She had been his only hope. Now that too was lost, he would never see Moana again. Te Fiti put Maui gentle down on the grass field and looked at him with empathy and care for the demigod. Maui just sat there for a while and just starred.

Completely pale he thought about how and what he was going to say to Moana's parents. Grabbing the hook more tightly, Maui decided that he had to tell them now. Not slightly looking forward to it at all.

He changed and flew off to Motunui.

Later that night he landed on the beach. Dragging the hook behind him it left a deep trail in the sand. He felt a panic coming up as he stood in front of the chief's hut. How was he supposed to tell them what their child would never come back? That it was his fault if losing her. Maui knocked on the wooden plank. Hearing some noises that indicated there was someone coming out. Tui drew the cloth to the side and peaked out.

"Moana?" The former chief asked in a sleeping voice.

"I'm afraid not chief." Came a broken voice.

"Maui? Didn't expected you here. Where's Moana?"

"Can I come in and talk to ya'r?"

Sensing something was wrong, Tui stepped aside for the demigod.

"Of course. Let me wake up Sina first."

Maui waited for her parents to come back. They entered the great hall in the chief hut, Maui couldn't look them in the eyes. It hurt him all the way to his core, of what he was about to tell.

"We're here Maui, now tell us. Where is Moana?" Sina asked in a soft tone.

Maui, had his eyes glued to the floor before him, began the story of how it all had happen. How he had persuaded Moana on coming to the realm of monsters on the boat. To try and do an amends for what they had done to the dumb crap. They didn't need to know the real reason for the visit. He told them about the ambush, the bats, of Wa'lu, how he had seen Moana in the claws of Tamatoa.

He had to take a much needed breath to continue the tale. It had become painful to go on. Sina had gotten up and laid a comforting hand on his shoulders. Shocked over the gesture, of what Sina did, he made eye contact with her. Her face was sad when she looked at him, he had a feeling she knew where his story was headed. He thanked her by giving her a sad smile back, feeling that he was the one who deserved it, Maui began once again.

'Here it goes' he took a deep breath.

He told them how Moana had got stapped. How he had killed Tamatoa. How they had looked for the weapon, but couldn't find it anywhere. Last how Moana had been sucked away from him. Almost had her hand and then puff, she was gone.

Silence went over them.

After a while Maui stood up. Got on one knee and put a fisted hand to the floor, bringing his head down.

'A Warriors bow' came through Tui's head. He stood with his arm crossed and had a hard face on, as he took it in.

"I'm sorry. I'm soo sorry. I tried. I flew to the mother island asking her to bring back Moana, but she couldn't" Shaking Maui held his bow while whispering the last words out.

Sina went in front of the demigod. He only saw her feet, not daring to look up and see her face. What he felt next took him by surprise. He felt a warm hand on his head. Sina had placed her hand on top of Maui's head and look at him with the same sad expression and a tear made it down.

'No ya should hate me. I took away ya daughter from this world. Banish...'

He heard the chief take a couple of steps over to him. Tui clenched his fists for a second and took a deep breath. He blew it out slowly to calm himself. He relaxed his hands and put it next to his wife's. Disbelieving Maui felt dropped down on both his arms. He let it all go. He cried in front of them. It had been the last physical blow. To receive their forgiveness of what he had done to them. Sina crunched down and hugged the crying demigod. She joined in, with her own sorrow of her precious daughter.

Tui came down a second later. He normal was not a man who let go of his tears. But when he saw how devastated Maui was, he felt a single tear rolled down. He couldn't stay mad at the demigod in that moment. He knew Maui was a good man, his heart was pure when it came to her and her people. He had seen how he had let the kids climbed on him, when they had tackled him to the ground, when he came to visit or how he could enchant them with a story of his many deeds.

So no, Tui couldn't be mad at him.

Maui had traveled over to an island nearby. Built himself a home and only went back to see if all were well. He had asked the water God to bless the sea around Motunui so they would have more fish. He had tried to use some of his magic to make the corps bloomed to its fullest, providing more to eat and they would never be hungry again. They could even begin to trade with the other islands.

The years went by like a drop of water into the ocean and before Maui knew it, Sina dying from age. She was silently crying when Maui stepped in.

She had hoped for years that she would see Moana again. So as the years had passed by she had gone to the cave, where Moana had discovered the boat of their ancestors, and waited. Crying, waited and cried more until no more tears would come so she was left to just wait.

Now on her deathbed she wished to see Moana one more time. Just one more time, was all she asked for. To see if she was still alive or she really was in the underworld waiting to reunited with her family. Surrounded by Sina's nearest family, Tui with a hulking back for caring the on the chief duty. Silver had now replaced his raven colour hair, she had loved so much in her youth. Her sister was looking at her with empathy written all over her face. Lanu beside her with his chief crown on, Tui had giving the crown to him after he had taking him under chief training.

Maui, she saw as a son she never had gotten. Tui had tried to get rid of Maui after he had turned his grief into anger, but Sina had stopped it by telling him that she truly believed that Maui had tried everything he could to bring her back. She had seen the guilt every time Maui came to the island.

Looking at her husband, with a small smile on her face, he brushed his hand over her cheek.

"You should be crying instead of me, my love" Came a weak voice from the dying woman, leaning into her husband's hand.

"My tears dried many years ago. You have been crying for the both of us."

Many nights had he been waking up to her crying in her sleep, wrapping his arms around her so she would find love and comfort. She had been strong at day, but when the sun went down behind the ocean, she waited for the rest of villagers, to go rest and silently made her way over to the cave. He knew where she had gone. He had let her go over there in years. Waiting at the fire pit for her to come back and he had embraced her with all the love he could.

He had decided from the first time she had gone there, that he would let her do it as long as she needed it. Even now on her deathbed, he would be strong for his beloved wife.

"Please let it go when I'm done. You need to morn as I have."

She let go one of Tui's hands and reached for Maui's.

"Maui, my dear boy, don't blame yourself. You did what you could and we love you for that. I also know it is you who have blessed us with the growing corps and the swimming fish in the sea for us to catch."

Maui looked at the retired chief, who held a warm smile on his face, nodded back at the demigod. Tui had come to care alot for the trickster.

Sure he had before, but now he saw Maui as a part of the family too. Tears wailing up, Maui looked down at Sina.

"If I hadn't been caught up looking for that dagger, she would still be here."

"That might be true." Sina said as she closed her eyes.

"But she ain't and we don't hate you for it." Squishing his hand in proof of she meant it.

"Take good care of our people Nalu. You do wonders' things. I'm sure of it." It was a low voice that came out.

The new chief had a strong face put up, but tears were running down like a waterfall. It was time for her to leave.

"I promise I will aunt Sina."

Sina stopped breathing when Nalu had said that, with a small smile on her face. Tui kissed his wife goodbye on her forehead.

"Say hello from me." He whispered in her ear.

He then placed her hands over her stomach so it seemed like she was sleeping. He stood up and went out of the hut, headed towards of the mountain of chiefs. Maui bent his head and prayed to the goddess of the underworld, a silent prayer of taking good care of her. He hoped that she would get to see her daughter again.

Maui got up and went after Tui, but in distance, giving the retired chief some space. He reached the top he saw Tui stood and looked over the sea and the village below.

"You think she had any pain?" Tui asked. Fully aware of the demigod had followed him up.

"I don't think so." Maui went to stand beside Tui.

"Yeah, me too." Tui looked up to the sky. "Seems like it's raining."

'Raining?' Dumb folded Maui looked up at the clear dark blue sky. The sun was hanging low in its orange colour, glittering on the ocean, indicating it would be night soon. Looking at Tui, Maui couldn't see his eyes but he could see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yeah seems like it." Smiling sad.

The chief was finally letting go. Maui brought his graze back over the water, letting Tui mourn for the loss of his wife and daughter.

Days went by as they prepared Sina's funeral. The healers made sure she wore her normal clothes. Long light purple cloth wrapped around. A white broad one covered her midsection. Red string going around in the end of her skirt, a yellow flower tucked behind her left ear, her shell carved neckless still around her. So the only thing that had changed was the white silk Maui had gone after, laying over her like it was kissing her skin. You could see through it. She looked peaceful. She was holding flowers in her hands.

Tui had decided to give her one last trip to the ocean on Moana's waka, as a tribute for her being the mother of the Master Wayfinder. They all stood around her singing emotional songs, but also ones that praised her for the things she had done in her life. Tui sang the most beautiful song for his wife, about how much he was going to miss her in his life now, how much he still loved her. How he looked forward to see her again in the underworld. He ended the song with a broken voice while looking to the ground. He gave Maui a small nod to send her off to the ocean. Maui pushed the boat off, he saw the ocean wave, peaking up at the side.

"Take good care of her cookie-dooks." Not getting a splash of water in his face it only gave a small nod back. Whirling around the boat, it was taking her further out, until she only was a small dot in the horizon. Tui stood there for hours and looked at where she had went. The villagers had gone back to their huts.

Late into the night, he finally turned to the demigod giving him a nod of appreciation. Maui had stayed just in case of the retired chief had needed him.

"Go Maui. Go live your life. This will always be a place you can call home. I'll make sure the future generations will know."

Maui blinked as the sun hit him in the face.

"Well well well to think she still makes me forget time after this long. Huh buddy?" Mini patted him on his chest trying to comfort the large version of himself.

"Yeah *sigh* I miss her too." Maui sighed.

He got up and walked to his bath room just behind the kitchen. Opening his shirt he looked at the tattoo of Moana on his chest. Mini Moana had still not moved ever since he had gotten the tattoo. She stood frozen on her boat, waiving back with the oar in her other hand.

Just be course Maui didn't think of Moana on a regular basis didn't mean that he didn't miss her. He had always flown back to Motunui from where ever he had been in the world and had placed a flower, in the cave, to her and her ancestors memory.

It was later today that he would do just that. Shaking his head, he was drained from that memory that had invaded his mind for hours. He took off his clothes to take a much needed bath and after a much needed sleep. Even though he didn't need much sleep as humans did he was tired after that couple had stirred up some old memories that still hurt to this day. Maui moaned in bliss, as the water hit a tensed knot on his neck.

"That's the ticket." Enjoying the water massage he was giving, he had to force himself to get done with is shower. He did a quick job on soaping himself and washing it off again. He stepped out to a damp covered room. Drying himself off with a towel. 'Nice invention they come up with. Air drying could be a real pain sometimes.' Maui had tried that sand had come in some very nasty places or leaves that had left him itchy for days. It had been in his youth he had to learn it, the hard way. Maui put on some boxes and jumped to bed, almost instantly falling asleep as he hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

I'm sorry for the late update... I had some personal stuff going on and I lost a special person in my life too.

So I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a long one. :P

"The bartender did what?!"

Moana was hearing about Taih'i and Julia's night out. Completely in shock of how the bartender had saved Julia from the drunk man.

"You should have seen him Moana. He was so fast and so strong. I think he is training alot from those muscles he has *whistle* Let me tell you. Damn."

Moana looked over at Taih'i who was sitting very uncomfortable on his chair. "What happen then?" Curiosity had taken its hold on Moana.

"He let the drunken man go and when he was this close *pinches two fingers* to the door, he tried to threaten the bartender. He just looked at him and had the most terrifying face I have ever seen. Stood there for a minute or two and out of nowhere he shouted BUH!" Moana almost fell down of her chair.

"I tell you the drunken man screamed like a little girl as he ran out."

Moana cried from laughing. "Hahaha I can't take it. Please stop. My stomach ow ow ow."

Julia had joined Moana in the laugh, Taih'i sad back with a smile and just chuckle at the sight of them having fun. He was glad to see how Moana and Julia had bounded as friends, while she had taught the foreign girl their language. As their laughter died down, he remembered something.

"Hey Julia? Didn't I invite him for dinner this Friday? I can't quite remember. Think I might have a bit too many drinks last night." Taih'i asked shyly.

"Oh yeah you did, but what should we make?"

"Well he did say he was from the same parts as me and Moana so maybe you could give us some ideas?"

"Yeah sure. You could make some mango juice, shrimp in coconut milk. *drool* Mmmmmhm that's a long time since I made that." Moana looked away with drool running down. *cough*

"Ehm sorry." Realizing she had made a pool on the table, wiping it away she continued.

"Remember the roasted mango I talked about last night? You should make those too. And maybe chicken as the main course." The couples look at Moana with interest and a bit scared face.

"Tell you what. What if me and Julia go and buy the items and I'll help you make it?"

"That would be really great Moana."

Taih'i looked at Moana. She could see how the relief washed over him. He had tried to make that with his mom back at his island but it had been when he was 6 and before they had moved to the city. His step dad had got a new job so they had to move so he could be closer to his job and not take the flight 6 hours per trip. Signed happily Moana looked out at the window to the sea.

"If you will excuse me I have date with the ocean. You wanna come?" Moana didn't need to look at her friend cuz she knew the answer.

"Yaaaay. I'm up for it." Julia squealed.

"Taih'i what about you?"

"Nah I'm staying home and feel sorry for myself a bit more. You go and enjoy it." Winking at the girls, Taih'i got up and wobbled to the couch, laid down and turned on the tv. Moana never had been interested in that box, sure she had seen a movie or a show, but her head was pounding painfully afterwards.

"Shall we?" Julia was really excited.

"Yeah. Just need to change first. So give me five minutes."

"Slowpoke!" Julia teased. Moana glared back playfully at her and headed to her room to change, when she was done she ran out.

"Ready!" Moana shouted as She was coming down the stairs.

"Took you long enough! I would have sat roots if it took longer." Sticking out her tongue as Moana walked pass Julia.

It was high noon when they got down to the beach.

"Phew." Julia wiped her forehead as She put down her bag under a palm tree.

"Maybe we should have waited a bit before we walked out in this oven." Looking up at the sun Moana could only agree.

"But we can take a nap as we wait?"

"You do that. I have my book with me." Julia had already sat down with her book in hand. Shrugging she laid down on a blanket the had bought. Moana wasn't quite sure of how long she had been out, but listening to the ocean as is lapped at the shore had put her in a relaxing stage and she enjoyed the warm breeze rolling over her now and then, eventually she had fallen asleep.

"That's one hell of a bird."

"Where Julia?" Moana sat up and tiredly rubbed her eyes.

"There!" Pointing at the direction. "Over the trees."

Moana tried to see the bird but she couldn't find it.

"Oh it's gone now." Disappointed for not catching just a glimpse of it, Moana got up and headed to the sea.

"You coming?"

Just as She had said it she saw something in blur running right pass her, Julia had run to the sea and dived in. Chuckling Moana ran after her.

"Heey there ocean. Thanks for the dance last night."

Moana ran her fingers through the water as she walked in it. Julia coming up for air stood and watched how Moana had a living look on her face when she ran her fingers over the surface.

"I forgets sometimes that you are from another time and you have this deep connection with the ocean and talks to it as if it was alive."

"Well yeah. You would feel the same if it had saved you multiple times from drowning and a huge fireball from Te Kā." Moana laughed at Julia, she could see that the facial expression of disbelief of what Moana just had said.

'Saving her from drowning and a fireball? She never mention that before. Only that she and this so called demigod put the heart back.' "Sooo, what got you to come down to it again after being away for three years?"

"Well honestly, I realized I missed it when I told the story of Te Fiti the other day at work." Sighning Moana continued "The tale got me thinking of how long I had been away from it cuz I was so focused on all the new around me. Learning a new language, NOT running in front of moving cars *winked*, the job at the museum etc. etc. And trust me I got scolded for it."

"By who? Taih'i?"

"No silly. From the ocean!" Moana ran her hands over the surface once more.

"How can you get scolded by an ocean?" Julia wondered looking down at the water, had she looked at Moana she would have seen a smirk beginning to appear and a small nod to the small wave behind her. Julia looked up at Moana again but a steam of water hit her face with such force that she was knocked back under.

"Haha ocean be nice. She has a right to wonder." The ocean had got offended by this friend for disbelieving and stood now in a semi large wave in front of Moana. Julia came back up coughing out some of the water she had swallowed, wide eyes as she looked at it.

"I-it's real!" She whispered in statement.

"It's real alright." Moana went around it with her hand gently stroke the side. "It came to me when I was a toddler. Gave me the heart of Te Fiti, but how can a small toddler save the world? And when my dad called I unfortunately dropped it in the water. My grandmother kept it safe for me until the time was right. It helped me find Maui and *sad sigh* we became best friends, for a long time." Looking out at the horizon as she ended.

"You miss him huh?"

"A lot." Moana turned back to Julia. "As much of an ego that man could be, he had his good sides too. He was the kind of guy you could count on if something happened. You just knew he had your back no matter what. Even though he was over three thousand years when I met him, he could be such a child sometimes." Chuckled Moana thought back at Maui standing with a pouting mouth and puppy dog eyes pleading to chase the kids one last time before dinner. "It makes room for the food." He had said. Moana had simply not the heart to say NO to him when he was like that and he knew it aka trickster.

"Must have been nice, to have such a friend like him."

"It really was. And I'm sure he is out there somewhere telling how awesome he is and of course of his many deeds, really living his demigod life. Don't look at me like that. It's how it should be, I'm a mere mortal and he is immortal, destined to keep us safe from harm and battle great monsters. Sending them back to where they belong in Lolatai." Moana stood with her arms out to show how great she thinks it would be for him. The ocean wrapped around her hand, bringing it down and gave it a squish, letting her know that it was here for her and would always be. Smiling as the reassuring gesture, Moana began to walk out of the water, she had lost the joy to swim now. The former chief made it to spot under the palm tree where their stuff still where, Julia had walked after her. Moana found a brick of juice, taking the straw out, she thought about how she had been lost on how to open it the first time she had seen it.

She had tried to open it like with a coconut that had only resulted in a lot of cleaning afterwards. Taih'i had shown her how the straw was used to open it, she took a sip.

"You like him don't you?" Julia leaned over her shoulder with her hands behind her back.

Spurting out the juice, she wiped her mouth. "Excuse me?"

"I see how you have looked at the horizon when you speak of him, or how you're watching the beach as if you are waiting for something to happen." Her mouth dropped and formed like a big O (:O).

"I thought I kept it to a minimum, so you didn't saw it." Sighning in defeat.

"Ah ah ah." Julia waved her index finger in front of her. "You should know me by now that this nose *pointing at it* has done it's fair share of sniffing stuff out."

"Yeah your right. And can we stop talking about me now and just enjoy the rest of the day here?"

Maui had flown over the beach without thinking about the people that might have been there.

'Great work there great Maui. Stupidity on its highest.' Sighning, he basket his wing harder.

'I should have been further out over the sea. Stupid stupid stupid.' He mentally slapped himself and to make it worse the hero of men felt a small pain on his feather covered chest, from his mini.

'I KNOW OKAY! Don't have to make it worse tiny.' He prayed to the ancients gods for not to be shot down or captured from a hunter or worse. Being displayed in cages in some sort of park with other animals. He was a pretty big bird and it wouldn't surprise him if he did hear a gunshot. He had seen how people didn't appreciate the wild life anymore. Seen how they were kept in large cages for their own "protection", but what had saddens him the most was when he had tried to free some of them, they had just looked at him with a confused look, turned around and went back in, telling him that they didn't want to leave their prisoned life, so Maui had them be, knowing that he couldn't change how it was for them.

Maui got closer to Motunui, he wondered what the chief would do this time. He was a proud man, reminding him of Tui in his way to lead his tribe. Hard and righteous, but good hearted, always there to help his people. With that describing of the new chief, Maui knew he liked to play a trick or two on the demigod. Last time he had gotten some of those blasted little fire crackers. Lightning them up behind the alter so Maui had nearly trashed it from pure shock and stood ready with his hook, raised over his head, if something decided to jump out.

After Tui had died, from a very old age, Maui and Nalu had decided to keep the demigod for the chiefs family only. The island had become popular, over the years that it was almost over crowded when Maui was visiting. As the years past, the crowed had gotten smaller and smaller and in the end they had stopped coming, expecting to see the famous giant of a man with his magical fish hook. Sure in the beginning it was hard for the demigod to not show off, so he had done it to the high family instead, meeting him in the cave with a small feast to enjoy.

Many years before he had even thought about buying the bar, Maui had leaded some explorers to an island, where he had carved in his and Moana's history on the walls. All the gods, so they could see what world Moana's people believed in at that time. He had made a great deal out of carving the history on the walls. Making Moana look like the ink version on his chest, made his own history as he pull up the lands and yeah you get it, all the deeds he had done for the humankind, even how he had stolen the heart from the mother goddess, cuz if he left that one out, Moana's story couldn't have begun.

The explorers stood in awe, when they finally had found the cave. Running their fingers over the work, they toke in all the details. Maui had taking great pride in when he left them to take records of their story.

'Now they will never forget who saved the world.' He had disguised himself in iguana form, with a smirk on his face.

Maui could see how Motunui took form as he neared the island. It stood in it full glory of how that had mixed up the old and new, together. The huts had been replaced with small houses, but it was still a awestruck sight, nearly taken his breath away every time he came closer. The village had grown over the years and Maui had seen it blooming every time he came to the island.

He flew over the small city and watched how the kids where outside, playing with each other. He headed off to the cave, where Moana's ancestors boats had been and landed on the small sand beach, inside. Looking around to see if anyone had snuck in, he quickly shifted back to his regular, handsome self.

He and Sina had made a alter for Moana mostly, but he used it now to pay his respect to her parents too and to the other chiefs afterwards. It stood near where her boat had been, the first time she had sailed out in her quest for him. Maui had made it more solid over time, but it still had all the stuff Sina had placed on it, when she had come to mourn. The powerful man had made sure they could never leave its place. (Yay for the invention of super glue.) And kinda scared off the people, that had tried and come to steal by saying there was a ghost watching over it.

So legend was told now that Sina's ghost lingered in the cave, waiting for her lost daughter to return home. He went over to the alter and put the orchid, he had been carried in his talons while flying, in the vase that stood empty. Stepping back, he placed his hand and one knee on the ground, while bending his head in respect, he began mumbling a small prayer to them. Completely lost in his prayer, Maui didn't hear chief Chelan of Motunui, snuck in the caves opening.

Feeling like a kid again, the chief crept closer, until he was behind the demigod. Placing himself on a small rock, Chelan sat and took the sight of the bulging man before him.

"Hallo Maui."

Maui jumped into the air, screaming and almost tipped the alter over in the process. His hand flying up and clinched to where his heart was beating like crazy.

"ARE YA TRYING to give me a freaking HEART ATTACK?!"

The chief laughed broadly at how Maui looked back at him. Wide eyes and breathing heavily from the shock.

"Ah we wouldn't want the great shapeshifter to die from that." Chelan kept looking at the demigod with a smirk.

"Har har. Very funny little chief." Maui glared back at him, while trying to get his heartrate under control again.

"So how'd you been? Did something interesting happen in the town of yours?"

"Nah not much, the usual." Shrugging. "Served some booze and kicked a drunk man out from the bar."

"What why?"

"Meh. He was too much for one of the guest. A damsel in distress you could say." The proud demigod flipped his hair over his shoulder over the last three words.

"Ohhh." Chelan raised a brow. "You didn't do anything stupid now?"

Maui stood with his mouth open and closed it again. He could feel a sweat dropped from his temple.

"Pffffft why would I *points at himself* EVER do something like that?" He felt like a little kid that had been busted with the hands in the cookie jar, so he tried to get out of it by acting innocent. The chief clearly didn't buy the act.

"Maui what did you do to the man?" Sighning in defeat Maui mumbled something the Chelan couldn't quite hear. "-red him." Was all he got.

"What?" He leaned closer to get a better hearing at what the man with godly power tried to say to him.

"I SCARED HIM!" Maui roared.

"Okay I think you just cleared my ear canals there. Thank you very much" with a finger in his ear he tried to stop the buzzing noise by wiggle it a little a few time to see if that helped, but sadly it didn't.

"That what ya get, for scaring the crap out of me, little chief."

"Fair enough." Chelan smirked at the demigod. "But you gotta admit it was a good scare I gave you." Chelan winked back. He took great pride in knowing the great Maui from the legends he had been told as a kid. Now standing here upfront, he thought back how he had met the God as kid. Standing behind his mother as she and Maui talked about the Village. He had been scared to see the humongous man. Maui had winked at him and giving him a smile.

"Don't be scared hon. Come out and say hey to him." He had looked up at her and seen how she was smiling comforting in his way. He dared to step a bit more out. Still holding on to his mother skirt, he dared to take his head a little more out to see the largest man he had ever seen in his short life. Smiling, Maui crouched down so he didn't seem so intimidating for the kid.

"Heey there kid. I hear ya gonna be the next chief in line, some day." The demigod took his hand out and placed it over Chelan head, His whole head disappeared under it.

"Uh huh." Came a small voice from underneath the hand.

"Well ain't that just peachy." Tipping his large hand so he could see him again, the little chief look back at him with frightened eyes.

"Don't ya worry, I don't bite. I already have filled my tummy for today." *clapping his stomach* the large demigod laughed so it boomed through the cave.

"Hallo?" Maui was in front of the chief, who was looking straight into the wall, spacing out and was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Okay." A smirk crept on the demigod. He took a few steps back, inhaled and roared loudly. A whelp came from the chief. He stumbled down from the rock and rolled a few meters back.

He hit the head a little when he stopped, rubbing his head. "Was that really necessary Maui?"

Maui stood proud with the same smirk on his face, before he had yelled at the poor man with his arms crossed. The chief where looking at him with pointing daggers. "Orw come on little chief, ya where the one who started it." Chelan let out a puff of air and dropped his shoulders.

"Yeah you're right..." glaring up "Well now that this is over I believe you want to hear the same story of how it's going?" Chelan waved his hand around with eyes closed. "Why don't you come out and see it for yourself?" He nodded his head over to the entrance to make his point. He crocked his head to look back, see if he had been able to persuade the man to come out with him.

"Another time Chelan." Maui really didn't want to face it. He wasn't ready for it. Not yet. He flipped on his feet and took his hook from where he had placed it earlier. He gripped it tightly.

"Okay. But don't be a stranger. You know that. Drop by sometime and I will pour up some kava for us to enjoy." Wide eyes Maui flipped his head back to the chief behind him.

"Ya still make that? I thought it died out long ago." Ohhh Maui did not like the smirk that was creeping up on the chief normally stern face.

"Oh we do. My wife is making some right now for later. We are having a big celebration in a few months." Maui's mouth was dropped to the sandy floor. "Ya gotta teach me how to make that someday."

'Gotcha Demi.' "She will. But YOU have to stay here for some time to learn the recipe though." Chelan chuckled at his little plan. 'Let's see how he will take this on.'

"Okay. When?" That was blurted out way to eager.

"Next time you come here. You'll be staying for the time being to learn it." Chelan replaced his smirk with a victorious smile. 'It's gonna click any minute now...!' Maui snapped out and thought about what he just agreed to, his face dropped.

"Ya sneaky little mortal." Squinting his eyes. "Ya knew I couldn't say no." Chelan turned so his face back the great demigod.

"Maybe." Was all he said while he waved goodbye to him.

"See you around Maui." Left alone in the cave, Maui now stood, snorted and folded his arms. A smile quickly came over, he couldn't stay mad at him. Turning around he jumped up and shifted to a shark. Diving head on into to the sea and headed home.

Julia and Moana sat in the bus on the way to a market. They had been talking about it for days and now they both had the day off together.

"I can't believe you haven't been here before. You have lived here for three years now Moana." Julia was over exited to get out there again and to show Moana what she had been let out on.

"Oh my god. Look look." Julia had spotted a nice looking man who had been starring at her friend. Groaning Moana turned her head to where her friend was pointing very obviously.

"Could you stop pointing?" She had a good idea of what this was headed. Julia had tried to get Moana hooked with some guys in the past year. She was determining not to give up her quest any time soon. She saw the guy winked at her and couldn't stop the snort from coming from her.

"Yeah he's a real catch." Looking unimpressed back out the window. Julia shrugging to the very handsome guy and turned to Moana.

"What's up with you? You haven't been interested in to at least get to know one. There gotta be one out here, who makes your head turn 180 degrees." Moana snorted again.

'The one who ever made me do so *sigh* is long away from here.' Moana felt how her heart beaded faster at the memory of a man, standing with his raven curly hair whirling behind him in the wind. Arms folded and had that smirk on, for how he had once again thrown her off the boat. She remembered how she almost could see the gap between his teeth, lips was slightly parted. She still could see in her inner mind of how well toned he was when he stood like that. Beaming with strength but could be gentle when he gave in and help her up again with a shift motion. Or how he stood with a sad expression on, when he had to leave after he had been staying for some time in her village and helped. She could tell even then, that he didn't want to leave but she could never ask him to stay. She knew he had to go out again on the vast sea. So when he had been around she would make sure to spend as much time she could with her friend. It had mostly been in the afternoon and had almost always ended in her falling asleep, leaning up against his shoulder. She never knew how she had ended back up in her hut but she had a very good idea of who had brought her back. She sure missed her friend.

Shaking her head she remembered that Julia was still sitting beside her and was waiting for an answer. "I don't know. I just don't think I'm ready for such thing yet." Squinting her eyes, Julia looked at Moana with skeptics.

"What? It's true." Her friend raised a brow, not buying it.

"URGH!" The former chief tugged her hair in a little frustration.

"Can't I just enjoy my new life style for a bit longer?" Truth be told, Moana needed time to get use to the fact that she'd never got back to her own time again. This whole thing was still so surrealistic for her. Moana still woke up thinking that her mother would come in, like she always had, saying good morning and tell her of what the chores might was going to be that day. And she needed time to realize that seeing Maui again was just as big as seeing Tamatoa alive, in Lolatai again.

"Of course." She could hear how defeated Julia sounded there and watched how her shoulder dropped a little.

"I just don't want you to be alone more than necessary." Moana felt sorry for putting a sad mood on Julia. She meant well by trying to get foreign girl to see some others than just her and Taih'i. Sighning she made Julia look back at her.

"I just don't think there is one out there who can handle me just yet. Hmmm that sounded a bit wrong. Let me rephrase that. I don't think there is one who can handle one that is not from around here. Still getting too exited of how the phone is working. It's sooo impressive that you can talk with one and not see the person. Or the way you get all the clothes washed. It just turn around and around. I got dizzy one time I had been looking at it."

"Moana you are babbling."

"Sorry." Embarrassed Moana looked away a little flushed. "Point is that I'm still a bit new in all of this and I just need more time to get used to it. That's all. Julia had been watching Moana the entire time she had talked. She could sense that there was something Moana was holding back, but didn't have the heart to press on so she dropped it.

"Yeah I don't think they would want to have anything with you when they learned that you have an ocean as a pet." She tried to lift the mood again and silently decided to let her be with the whole, get a guy for Moana so she wasn't alone, deal. It worked cuz Moana was giggling from her comment.

"You're properly right." Sighning in amusement, Moana looked back out the window. "Bet you still a virgin." Nudging an elbow in her side.

"By Te Fiti what does that have to do with it?" The foreign girl had whipped her head and her cheeks gotten crimson red in no time. Julia was about to say something else when the bus stopped.

"Uh look we're here!" Moana jumped over Julia and headed out with the crowd. Left behind was Julia with a knowing smile lingering. When the last people behind her, had got up and was on the way out, she headed the same way. 'She can't escape it forever.'

Outside stood Moana and looked over the market. It was bigger than the village where she had grew up in. It stretch out longer then her eyes could see to both sides. Food, clothes, vegetables and more the heart could ever desire was gathered in one place.

"Wait! Hold up Moana." Julia watched how she was running over to a booth with sun glasses and found a pair, bright red ones with cheap looking diamonds on them. When she had put them on Moana turned around with a big grin on her face.

"How do I look?" Out of breath Julia was bending over, trying to gain back her breath. "Forgot how fast you could run girl. And those glasses are a big no no. Waaaaay too big for you."

Conning back up Julia headed over and quickly scanned the others that was placed in front of them. "Ah ha. Here." She turned back to Moana and took off the red ones and put on some Neon yellow, star shaped on instead.

"Suits you much better." She could help but laugh when she watched Moana. Raven hair was hanging over her back, curled and with those glasses on, was just a shore sight. Moana found a mirror to look in and frowned at the sight. Quickly she took them off and placed them back from where Julia had taken them.

"Come let's go on." Moana began to walk away which lead her friend to take some quickly steppes to follow her, Laughing at her reaction.

"Moana please wait. I don't want to look all over for you if we split up. And considering that you don't know how to use a phone, well we have to stick together." She stopped her hurry padding and sighed.

"Sorry." Julia trapped her arm in Moana's and followed.

"No worries. So where do you want to start?" Julia didn't need Moana to answer when she heard her growling stomach coming from her.

"Okay we start with food then." pulling Moana over to a food station. Hours went by and Moana had taken the lead in the market. Julia's feets was beginning to hurt from all that walking.

"C'mon Moana. Let's go home." Moaned Julia "My feets are killing me here" She wasn't about to give up.

Moana laughed and kept walking. After the 30th booth they had walked passed, she had taking the lead. Moana looked over her shoulder with a grin.

"You tired already? We haven't even seen the half of the market yet." She blink at Julia with a devilishly glint in her eyes.

"I'll bet you wouldn't survive one day on my island in my time by how much you have complained the past hour." Moana turned back and found a station with clothes in. Mostly dresses where showing and her eyes fell on two she immediately felt in love with. Deciding that she wanted to try them before they left to catch the bus and the same time gave her whining friend a must needed rest. Moana strode over and look at the red one and beside it, was an orange one. The red reminded her of Te Fiti when she was the lava monster. And the orange, she trailed her fingers over it. It reminded her of the nights on Motunui when the big bonfire was lit and how her people danced around it.

"Like what you see dear?" An elderly woman came up to her. Her hair was Gray and was pulled back. It was only being held up with a used rubber band.

"My granddaughter have made these." Moana could see how proud the old woman was, when she looked over the dresses Moana stood in front of. She was reminded how her grandmother Tala had been showing off a wristband Moana had made when she was a little girl. The proud voice and smile Tala had on when she walked in the Village.

"She must have put alot of work in these. They are beautiful." The way a golden string was gently weaving in and out creating a pattern. Starting from the right, trailing all the way down to end on the left side right above the where the knee would show.

"Nah." The elderly woman waved off. "Today it's more like a quick job for her. But it has taking her years to get where she is today. But nowadays she makes them to earn some extra beside her job." The old woman gave Moana an elbow in her side and winked.

"I want to try them. Would it be okay if I did?"

"Well of course dear. Give me a second to grab my extra arm." And she was off. Julia came up beside Moana.

"I want to try these before we head home. It won't take long." She could see how the relief washed over Julia's face.

"Yeah you do that. Then me and my poor feet can rest." Moana nodded smiling back and watched how Julia limped over to sit in an extra chair.

"Don't be that dramatic Julia." She teased when Julia let a sigh of relief escape her lips and sunk down into the chair.

"You try and keep on walking for hours with no rest. Then we can talk together." Moana simply shook her head. 'She would NEVER survive a week in my time.'

"Ohhh more customers." The old woman came out with a metal stick with a small hook in the end of it and a huge smile was plastered on her face. She quickly came over to where Moana stood. From the help of the stick she managed to take down the dresses and gave them to Moana.

"The dressing area is round the back dear."

"Thank you." And was off in the way the woman had pointed to her. The last thing she heard before she turned was the woman asking Julia if she wanted to have something to drink. After spending three years with Julia, Moana had a pretty good feeling of what the answer would be. But she hoped that Julia wouldn't take too much advantage off the sweet lady. Entering the room Moana quickly stepped out of her own clothes and took the red dress on first. It was like it was meant for her. The small thin string on her shoulders just hangs loosely on her. Not boring down in her skin she had seen some of Julia's had. It had an open back and was showing off her bossem, but it wasn't as much as she had feared when she first had seen it, just enough to show the cleavage. It reached her to the knees and was hanged loosed, giving her the feeling of freedom around her legs she had felt with her old skirt. Happy with the result she pulled off the dress and tried the orange on. It was longer, tingling her, above her feet. The result was the same with this. Moana turned around to get the feeling of how good it was on her. She couldn't make up her mind of which one she would buy so she would just have to buy them both. She had the money for it.

Moana had been saving up for her own place but it didn't mean that she wasn't allowed to get new stuff to herself. It just meant that it would take her a little bit longer to get the place she would like to have. It had to be near the ocean. So it would mean that she had to build it from bottom.

Julia had been enjoying her cold water she had gotten from the owner of the booth. Now after her feet's had been resting she was walking around and looked at the stuff that was displayed. Neckless, earrings and sculptures. Her eyes landed on a white dress with light blue flowers on. It would reach her to the knees if she tried it on that's for sure. So busy at looking on the on it she didn't hear how a large man was sneaking up behind her with a smirk. When he was close enough he put his mouth just beside her head. "Hallo buttercup." Julia flinched so fast that she almost dropped her drink she was holding

"Jesus do you live to scare people?" Her hand was on her chest. A deep chuckle came from Maui.

"Nah only those who gets so scared that they are clinching to their chest." He looked over her shoulder to see what had taken her focus from hearing him coming.

"Ahhh so you are looking to bring up the mood for ya Hero?"

"Yeah…. What! No I'm not." She shook her head. "I'm waiting for a friend of mine while she is of trying some for her own."

"Well that's a pity." Maui shrugged. "It would have looked real nice on you." Julia thought at what Maui said. She glanced back at it and frowned.

"You think he would like it?" Maui nodded.

"Definitely." She looked back at him for confirmation. She waited to see if Maui really meant it or he was joking with her again. He didn't budge one bit. All he did was looking at her with honesty.

"*sigh* Okay suit ya self. I'll have to get back to ma bar." Maui winked "if I don't get back then I'll have many unhappy customers. And I won't them down, especially when tonight is karaoke night." Julia was in deep thought of whether or not she should buy it or not so she only gave Maui a grunt when he turned and left her to decide what to do. When Julia finally made up her mind to try it out, Moana came from the corner.

"Who did you talk to?" She went over to Julia and looked out over the crowd, trying to get a glimpse of the person.

"Hmm?" Julia looked over to her friend who stood scouting. "Oh that was the owner of the bar from the other night." Julia smiled and took the dress down.

"I'll quickly try this one and then we can go." "Ooookay. I'll just buy these while you do that then." Julia quickly went behind to the changing area. Moana was standing in place.

"That voice….." She was mumbling to herself. It had sounded familiar to her. She had been behind so she couldn't hear the voice that well. She glanced back over her shoulder. 'It might have been someone I have met at the museum?' After a while she shock it off and turned back to find the elderly woman so she could pay for the dresses.

She had never in her life on her island seen so many people been gathered in one place. Moana had visit many island after the heart had been restored back and seen alot of people been in some larger villagers than Motunui. She made a note to herself that she would see how much it would cost to buy a boat and go sailing out again someday. First she would see if they still made boat the way she was use to so she didn't have to relearn it all over again.

"Moana you coming?" She looked over to where the earlier whimpering friend, had spoken from. Julia stood and waved and smiled.

"We need to catch the bus before it leaves."

"Right. Coming."

Maui returned to the bar, arms full with stuff for the karaoke night. Also a tradition he had taking to him. Once a month his bar was full of people with poor singing voices but he didn't complain. Much. Some had potential to go further but some sounded like they were choking a poor cat. 'Some are just not meant to sing.'

He didn't have a problem to go and buy the alcohol he needed. He had once gone back to Tamatoa's lair to see if his treasure was still there and borrow some to start off with. Oddly enough, all the treasure was still there. Nothing had been taken since the last time him and Moana had been there all those years ago. It had left him with a good chunk of money. Enough to buy the building and to decorate his apartment, he still had the pendant for Moana. Maui had tried to get rid of it, many times. It brought a tingle of sadness when he open his nightstand and saw it but something always kept him from getting it out of its place and sight. He couldn't get himself to do it. Putting his items down Maui heard some voices that made his ears peak. Looking up he saw three men stood and surrounded a young girl. He dropped his head. 'Not again.' He exhaled deeply and walked over to the group.

"Orw come here honey. Don't be afraid." Said a bald man with a scar, running over his right cheek. He took a step to the girl.

"We won't hurt you." A smirk sneaked up on. "Much." She was looking very pale and was scared.

She had long light brown hair that was hanging over her back and shoulders and with a pink top and white pants on. She took a step back . Then another and another, so her back suddenly hit the wall behind her.

The three men that were around her took the same steps towards her so she would get away.

"Leave me alone. Please." A small shaken voice was all Maui could hear when he slowly approached the group. She had tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill any moment.

"Come on sweetie. All we want is to have some fun." Maui could hear how the voice from the scared man was leaking with poison.

"And why would we leave such a pretty thing like you? I mean look at you." He looked back to the two others beside him. "Am I right?" They nodded with predatory glint shining their eyes. Maui cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" Maui asked as he had stopped a few feet away from the group. All of them turned and looked at him with surprise written all over. It took some time for the scared man to get in motion.

"What the fuck do you want asshole?"

'Okay obviously he is the leader.' Maui thought.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Maui crossed his arms at the statement.

"Yeah asshole. Can't you see we're busy?" The leader closed his eyes and sighed frustrated.

"I just asked him that, you IDIOT!" He smacked the other man behind his head so he almost tripped forward. Quickly he came back in his place and looked embarrassed.

"Sorry boss."

Maui watched the show with wide eyes as the man who had just blurted out the same question, stood with his head now hanging. He had for some reason, a warm hat in so that his blond hair just peaked out under it. Piercings was hanging from his nose in a chain that connected to another piercing in his upper lip. Pinching his nose bridge Maui shook his head.

'These mortals.' He shook his head amused

"And who said I was asking ya?" Cracking one eye open, he looked at the leader who wiped his head from the pierced man with a dumb look on his face. He quickly gained his hard face expression and growled.

"Ah I see we have a cocky one here." It was now Maui's turn to look a bit dumbfounded back at the scared man.

"Who?" He looked over his shoulder to see if one was standing behind him well aware that there was none. He turned back and could see a vain was beginning to pump in the head of the man in front.

"Oh." Maui took a hand up and pointed at himself.

"Ya mean me?" The corner of his mouth was lifted so the group could see the smirk was taking place. When Maui could tell to five times the vain had pumping in the leaders head, he dropped his hand and crossed his arm again. He kept his smirk on.

"Now! Why don't ya leave this pretty lady alone and head off somewhere else?" Maui made sure he had eye contact with each one of the males. When he got to the woman in distress he winked at her. He was trying to let her know that she was gonna okay. So he looked back at the others.

"As I can see it. She doesn't wanna be with any of ya." Taking his arms down Maui continued.

"Well ya could MAYBE go." He pointed at the guy in the back with wild white hair and eyes that looked like a cats.

"If ya didn't have those creepy eyes. Hmmm that's a big no with that. And you!" Maui pointed his finger to the blond man with the warm cloth over his head.

"That's a hell of a big NO. What's up with all the metal in ya face? It's so uncool ya know? Chicks don't dig that."

"And you think that she would go with you?"

"Of course." He grinned to the scared man and whipped his head so his silky hair was tossed back behind over his shoulder.

"Who can resist the hair." flexes so his shirt was on its brink of being torn to pieces.

"Or this bod." A laugh made through to the posing demigod. The leader was holding his stomach while he tried to speak.

"You're trying to tell me that she wants to go with a pumped steroid user who only has a way of using his mouth?" He roared with even more with laughter from that.

The scared man finally calmed down enough to look back at Maui who just stood with his arms now resting down at his side. He still held his grin towards the leader.

"Fuck off." The leader turned back to the woman.

"Turn that steroid pumped ass around and walk away before you'll get hurt." He hissed at Maui.

"Okay." He turned and took two steps when he heard a slight chuckle coming from behind.

"On a second thought." He looked over his shoulder.

"Why don't ya leave before y'all get hurt?"

"What?" The leader turned back.

"You can't be serious!" He gritted his teeth and pulled his long leather coat aside, revealing a long blade that was hidden underneath it. The demigod widens his eyes when he saw the weapon. The leader took the surprised look as a scared one so he smirks back triumphantly. When he suddenly heard how the large man busted out in laughter of his own. It was the scared man turn to make huge eyes. He surely hadn't seen that coming.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"Oh I'm sorry. That is just cute that ya need to have that to be feared." Pointing at the blade, Maui wiped a year away and inhaled. That seemed to piss the leader off even more than before.

"For fuck sake. This is not funny dude. You are supposed to be scared for life for seeing this. Screaming like a little girl and begging me not to kill you!" Maui made one quick move so he only stood a few feet's away from the leader.

"ARGH! Please don't kill me." Scarface now stood with on one leg and with his hands up protecting him from harm. Maui laughed had his reaction.

"PRICELESS!" Taking some steps back and watched how the man's vain pumped more violently than before in embarrassment of how he just had sounded like.

"Don't ya know what they say with men and big swords?" Maui smirked. The demigod brought his hand up wiggled his little finger.

What really made the leader lose his temper was the next thing the larger man in front of him said.

"Ya should really keep that temper under control. It's not good for ya health."

It made him laugh once more and this time he clutched his abdomen while doing that. The leader charged at the highly laughing demigod. He had taking his blade out and held it high above his head, ready to hit his target right in front of him. Maui waited, so when the leader was close and wielded his weapon at the demigod with such force that if a regular person had been standing in Maui's place, they would have cut the arm clean off.

Maui looked up, not laughing anymore and simply took a small step to the side. The blade sang when it hit the ground. The amused demigod stood and smirked back at the surprised man beside him. He could see how the man's eyes twitched in annoyance for the miss. He quickly got up again and tried to swing the weapon up at the demigods head. Maui tipped his head to the side so he missed again. A chuckle made it through his lips. Maui crossed his arms and waited for the next attack. They came one after another. Once, second, third and fourth time Maui tipped his head to the side and took steps to the side when the leader tried to stab him in the chest. Now breathing heavily the leader stood and watched the man in front. Not even breaking a sweat, Maui unfolded his arms.

"Ya done?"

Cocky was one of his many treats so before the leader he a chance to answer, he was met with a fist to the head so he had a twisted look. He was send flying only to land behind the two other men that had been glued into place. They look back at Maui with terror written all over their faces. The demigod took his hand down and began to walk to them. They looked at each other then back to Maui.

"You go." The blond man with all the piercings said.

"What the fuck? Hell no. You saw how he send boss flying." The other man with eyes like a cat took steps back in an attempt to create a gap between him and the approaching man.

"And you think it would go better of I went?"

"Well yeah. Then I don't need to get beating to unrecognizable." The cat eyed man look back at his supposedly friend with shook. Maui shook his head at them at changed his course to the woman instead. The men still argued of who should be the next when Maui reached the woman.

"Ya okay miss?" He stood with some distance from her so she wouldn't be frightened of him. Slowly she turned her head to look. He could see the panic that ran in her eyes when she saw him that close. He stood still and waited for her response.

"Y-yeah. I-i think so." He relaxed his pose a bit.

"Good." He glanced over his shoulder to see how far the men where. They were tossing their arms up, still arguing.

"You got to be shitting me. You think you are better than me?"

"Well yeah." The blond man made it sound like he was way better then he actually was. 'This is gonna be a long night if they keep that up. Maybe if I'm lucky they will beat the shit out of themselves without me helping?'

"Look" Maui turned his head back to the woman.

"Ya can go to the bar over there and use the phone if ya need. It's behind the counter. Ya can't miss it." The woman nodded and gave him a faint smiled when her face got paled and BONK came right after making Maui biting his lip from the impact. Maui exhaled.

'Great that will soar mark in the morning.' Opening his eyes. "Just a sec miss."

Behind him stood the man with the eyes of a cat, sweat was running down over his face.

'He is scared. Good.' Maui gave his most deadly smirk. He took up his leg and thrusted hard back the man hard in the abdomen that send him rolling across the ally and hit the wall, knocking him unconscious. The demigod just looked over at the blond that had followed with his eyes, how his so called friend, had ended up against the wall.

"Shit!" Came it in a high pitched voice. Maui waited patiently for the blond man to look at him. Slowly he did, with terror of what maybe would happen to him if he tried. Maui counted twelve sweat drops that were running over his face.

"P-please d-don't hurt me." He had taken his arms up, trying to cover himself so the demigod couldn't see him. When he looked over his arms Maui took a quick step forward. The last man screamed, turned on his heels and ran away from the sight screaming all the way with a trail of dust behind him. Maui shook his head and chuckled when he turned back to the woman.

"Well it seems like they won't bother you anymore." He was proud of his work so when his eyes landed on the woman he quickly dropped his arms and tried in a softer tone.

"Ya wanna call someone to pick you up?" She nodded.

"Okay then let's head to ma bar and you can make a call there." It's was her turn now to figure out if she wanted to follow him or not so he began to head over to where he had placed his stuff down before the fight. 'It was hardly a fight. More like showing off.' Maui thought about what he could resemble it with. He unlocked the door to step inside when he heard some very quick steps were made. Glancing over he noticed the woman standing only a few feet away from him. He smiled with reassuring to her and went in.

"HA. Of course." He had made it to his stocking when it popped in his head.

"The three little pigs, me as the wolf with the blowing part. NOT about killing them." He muttered and chuckled. A can was dropped to the floor and rolled a little, bringing Maui back to what whom standing behind him. He looked at the can rolling passed him and stopped when it hit the shelving with alcohol on it. He looked up wondering. The brown haired woman behind him stood with her head low.

"Sorry."

"Nah no worries." Maui waved off and took the can and placed it on the shelf to his right.

"Come. I show you where the phone is." When Maui had showed her the phone she hesitated to make a call so Maui went back out to put place his stuff to give her some space to call. He could hear her walking around in the room and talking after a while.

"I'm fine baby. No he saved me from them. Yeah I'll stay here until you are coming. Yeah see you in a bit. Love you too." And then silence again. He peaked his head out and saw her sitting by the counter with the phone lying next to her. She was still a bit pale so he went out with some bottles to set them in line behind the counter.

"Everything alright?" He stood with his back turned hoping that it would seem like wasn't trying anything.

"Yeah. I called my boyfriend. So it will be some time before he'll be here." Maui nodded.

"No worries. There is still time before the bar opens so you have plenty of time to get some colors in your cheeks again." Maui winked over his shoulder. He was trying to get her mood up. No harm had come to her but he could tell the way her eyes held an empty look that it might have taking a toll on her mentally. She didn't response to his friendly teasing so he grabbed a glass and poured up some wine and glided it over to her.

"Here." She looked up at the glass, then at Maui and back to the glass. She then scrambled to find her purse.

"Heey. It's on the house." He could tell that she hesitated at that.

"I mean it. It's on the house." He gave a stern look to prove his point and went back to place the remaining bottles. He didn't want to pressure the poor woman into talking so it was a relief when he heard her get up and went over to sit in one of the booth in the corner and looked out the window.

Time passed and when Maui was out of thing to do other than set up the speakers for the evening the front door suddenly open, a man in black suit with a hearing piece in his ear came in. Even though it was only beginning to dark outside, the bodyguard didn't take off his sunglasses. Maui was up at the so called scene for the night, when he had come in. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the black suited man walking around, checking in every corner if one should be hiding. Maui snorted at the man.

'So she IS a classy lady.' He went back to pluck the wires in the speakers. He knew that it would do no good if he didn't let him do his job.

"Mark. Stop. No one is here beside me and the owner of the bar." The body just grunted and walked out again.

'Okay. Now what?'

In came a man with black hair tied back into a ponytail. Maui almost burst of laughing at the sight. He wasn't an old man but if he had been, the hair would have helped him keeping all the wrinkles at bay. He had blue pants on and a white shirt with some of the bottoms open. All that was missing in that picture was the jacket to the suit. It looked like he came from a meeting but at the same time it look like wore it like that all the time.

"Susan?" He looked around and found the woman was already rushing over to him. Clinging herself to him when he grabbed her in is arms.

"You okay?" She whimpered and only nodded in his chest. He pulled her more into the chest and let her cry for a bit.

"Did any of them hurt you?"

"N-no this man came just in t-time to s-safe me." For the first time him and Maui made eye contact. Maui stood leaning up at a wall and gave him a nod.

"Thank you sir. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to her." Maui knew the look he had in his eyes. It was the same he had felt when Moana had been ripped away from him.

"Keep ya girl safe from now on." He held the look to the man and made sure he understood what he was talking about.

"I will. Thank you." He was about to turn when Susan tore herself from his hold and walked over to where Maui stood. He was a bit surprised and took at hand out so she could shake it but it never made it far before she hugged him.

"Thank you for saving me again." Let go and ran back to her boyfriend who was waiting in the door for her. He hadn't seen that coming so when they were out of sight he shook himself into gear again.

"Better be done soon Tiny. We gotta open soon." He could feel the tingling when his mini was crossing over his chest. When it stopped he knew exactly where he was.

In the boat with Moana.

Hope you enjoyed it :)


	5. Chapter 5

Maui had been taking it easy the last couple of days. Sure, he had been busy at his bar. Tossing some more violent men who thought that they would start a fight over who had won the drinking competition. So, no big deal there. So now he was wandering around in town and enjoyed the view before him. There was not much to do in the world anymore. They seemed to be handle it quite well without him Interfering.

So, Maui just sad back in the chair and watched how a grandparent walking with her grandchild in hands. Further back an older couple argued of what they should have to dinner. And over at the ally a young couple stood and couldn't keep their hands off each other. Maui snorted at the sight.

"Kids." His lip tucked up in a smile.

He grabbed his drink and drank the last of it. Getting up he took some coins from his pocket and threw them on the table and went on. He needed to go back and get ready for later. It had been awhile since he last had been invited home to eat with someone. 'Maybe I should cancel?' That thought was quickly crushed because all he had was an address but no number to call. So, he got up and went on his way.

Taih'i and Julia seemed like nice people. Maui could use some other people to talk to instead of his tattoo or some drunk men or women. He wished that sometime that Te Fiti would summon him to battle a monster or to heave up another new island, but nothing come. It had become a lonely life for the demigod. At one point he had almost gone to the mother island to grant him another one of his kind, but he had been standing on the beach with the hook in his hand and thinking about the burden the other would have to go through. To see one's family and friends die when you stayed young and healthy. No, he had turned around and never thought of it again. Maui haven't open himself up to another person since Moana. Sure, he talked to the new chief on Motunui, but it was more to hear on how it went along or if they needed help with anything. So far, they haven't been needed anything. They had formed friendship.

"Pfffft."

'Once a year we get to talk. Yep good friendship that is.' On his way home Maui walked past a boat shop.

He had only taking three steps past it when he stopped and turned.

"By Wa'lu's bad breath. I miss sailing. Just like back then."

He had seen how the people was sailing today. With no sails on the boats but by motors they went over the waters with high speed. 'No respect for the ocean or Wayfinding anymore.' He wondered if he should go in and have a quite peak. Just too see if they had one like what he used to. Maui stepped into the shop.

A bell rang and made the expedient look up from his desk.

"Hallo. Can I help you sir?" Maui walked over to him.

"Yeah I was wondering if you had a boat with only a sail on and no motors?" He could see that the expedient looked back with surprise.

"What?" Shaking his head, the expedient stood up.

"Nothing. Just the second time today I got that request." As he turned away from Maui to lead the way the demigod couldn't help the lift of his brow.

"Really?" 'Maybe there is one who like Wayfinding like me?'

"Yeah let me show you what I showed her." The man in the shop began to show Maui the way.

"Lead the way." They didn't need to walk that long cuz it was a small shop. But big enough to house a yacht. No sail could be seen on it, but he noticed three big motors behind it. The demigod sighed at the sight.

'A shame they don't get to feel the find in the hair or any of that anymore.' Frowning he suddenly wished he hadn't walked gone in to the shop in the first place.

'Maybe I should build ma own. It's a whole lot cheaper than this new invented shit.'

"Ah here we are sir. I see that the lady is checking the inside of the boat. So, I leave you to it."

He turned to leave. "Come find me if you find something you like." Maui grunted back in response. The demigod looked over at the boat. It wasn't as bad as he first thought. Small enough to for one person. White with carbon fiber. Not a single trace of wood on it.

'Big downside right there Tiny.'

He walked around it to get a better look at it. When he came back, Maui stopped at the stairs that leaded up to look on the inside of the boat.

"Ya done on the looks inside?" He had been so focused on how the boat was designed that when he turned to see if the woman had moved he was met with her bending over, so her rear was up high.

"Yeah give me a second." Maui smirked. "Oh, do take ya time miss. I'll just enjoy the view a bit more on the outside."

He ran his eyes over her long slender legs, but he could tell that she was well trained. The jeans were like if they had been painted on her. Wide hips. Wide enough for his hand to cover one cheek. Giving it a good squish.

'Woah there.' He took a step back.

'Deep breath here buddy.' He took a breath and held it for a bit and closed his eyes. 'Pure thoughts here.' He was trying to _will_ himself to calm down. Slowly, he let the breath slip through his lips.

Cracking one eye open to see if she had gone. But once again he was met with the sight of her, still bending over. Almost inviting him to take his ha... 'Nope this won't do.'

"It's okay miss. I'll come back another day to look. I really should be going anyway, or I'll be late." Maui quickly stepped down of the boat and hurried out of the shop.

"Oh, okay have fun." He never got her response. He stopped outside and yoke another deep breath. In his mind the scene didn't seem to let go of him. The image of the woman's rear came into mind. He tried to shake his head violently, but only got dizzy from the attempt. He decided to head on home and get ready.

Something was nagging him though. He had head that voice before, but he couldn't quite place it from where. Maui shrugged it off. Decided that he had to be one of his many customers in the bar just in a sober condition.

Maui stepped out of the bath. Clean and wet. His mind had a cruel mind of its own. Replaying the scene from the boat shop repeatedly. His tattoo danced over his chest trying to get his attention but Maui being Maui he ignored it like he used to. He was in no mood to talk to his tattoo right now. He needed to get ready.

He could feel himself getting nervous as the time got closer to when he had to leave and head over to the couple from nights prior. Maui stood in front of his bed. Looking at the clothing he had picked out. He was sure if he closed his eyes now he could still see the image of how the jeans sat perfectly on the woman.

How she had wiggled her legs a bit, so it made her wide hips swing a little from side to side. How his hands would fit perfectly if he had gripped her.

"NOT what I need right now!" He roared and eyes snapping open he stared right at the wall where his hook where. He tried once again with the steady breathing. But forced himself to look at what he had picked out.

Maui had tried to go for a casual look but still in a good-looking way. He wanted to show them how grateful he was for the meal. On the bed was a white undershirt for the sea blue shirt and black jeans. Smiling, he was sure it was the right choice. Looking over at the timer, he dropped the towel and got dressed.

'An hour. Should be enough to make it out there.' Sighning Maui stepped over to the mirror.

"Ya ready Tiny?" His tattoo popped his head up just over the line of his shirt and gave him a wink and thumbs up. Grapping the wine he had gotten earlier he went out the door. He turned the _Not Open_ sign.

It was the first time he had done that since he had bought the place.

Later Maui was pacing up and down the road where Taih'i and Julia lived. He deeply regretted **not** bringing his hook. He could have hide it in the bushes just in case the night was a failure. Now passing the house for the fifth time he tried to get his nerves under control.

"Can't remember the last time I was this nervous Tiny." The people that was passing him would only see a man that was mumbling to himself.

"Just some good people who wants to show gratitude." Maui stood in front of the entrance to the house. His hand shook when he brought it up to ring the bell. He withdraws it and inhaled.

"Ya got this." He pushed the button and Could hear how the bell rang inside. "Here we go." He forced a smile when he heard.

"He's here. Yay." He could tell it was Julia that had said that, and he could hear her rushing to the door.

Moana was sure she was about to lose her mind. Like, hallo to a crazy hospital, mind. She had first swiped it away as nothing, but when at accrued to her multiple times over the last couple of days she couldn't help to think that something was wrong with her. She didn't say anything to her roommates cuz they properly think that she indeed was beginning to lose her mind.

So, what do you do when it happen? You try to find out the truth. AND it was just what Moana did. She had seen an all too familiar figure, she hadn't been able to see the figure in broad daylight only as a shade in the dark, but she wasn't sure of it really was who she thought it was. But she couldn't sneak around in the market all day to see if he was there. So, she waited. Nothing happened.

"Moana come on. We need to go home and get ready for dinner tonight."

"Coming Julia." Moana scanned the market one last time before she went over to her friend. Sighning in defeat she met up with Julia.

"What is wrong with you? You're acting very strange lately."

"WHAAAT. Me *point at herself* why would you think that? Nothing's wrong. Everything is just peachy."

"Riiiiiight. *eying Moana very suspicious* Like that is totally convincing."

"Haha." *sweat drop* Moana scratched the back of her neck.

"Moana. Tell me what is up to you?"

"Nothing is up. Really. Just tired. Not been sleeping that well the last couple of days." Its was a lie and she wasn't sure if Julia would buy it.

"Well we have alot to do when we get home before our guest comes. So, no slacking off" Julia pointed her finger at Moana.

"Okay okay." Dropping her head.

They were on the way home when Moana spotted a shop that sold boats.

"Can we go inside and look fast? PLEASE." Moana jumped around Julia as she pleaded to go like a 5-year-old would. Julia sighed

"You can go. I'll head home with our stuff and begin. Just hurry. I need your help."

"YAY! Of course, I will. See you later." Moana ran to the shop leaving Julia shaken her head as she smiled at her.

"Crazy woman." Julia went home to prepare dinner.

Moana went inside to look at the boats and to see if they had one like the one she had been sailing on when she had been back at Motunui. But as she went around looking all she saw was big boats with motors on and no sails.

"Hallo miss. Can I help you with something?"

"I'm just looking. Say don't you have smaller boats with only a sail on? You know so only one person can stear it?"

"Well I don't think so. We only have yachts and some smaller ones, but still with a motor on. But I can show you those if you want?"

"Sure."

Would be a lie if she wasn't a little disappointed when she heard that. They went further into the shop Passing some big ones and then they came to a small boat. Just the size she wanted, but unfortunately, it had a motor on and no way to set a sail on it instead. That didn't keep Moana from looking at it. The colour was white with blue stripes on the side of it.

"This is a real beauty. It's a speed boat. Going up to 200 km/h and the special with speedboat is that it has its own small cabinet so if you're out on the water and you're getting tired you can take a nap. Really handy."

"Yeah I bet it is. I used to sleep on the deck on my old boat when I was out." The expedient looks a bit shock from that.

"Well I had a boat with only a sail on it and no cabinet in it. Really old one. And it had been when I was on my island. I'm not from around here you see. So, it's my first time seeing this kind of boat."

"I see. Well look then and if you need anything just call me."

"Okay I will. Thank you."

Moana went around it to get a full picture of it. It was bigger and longer than her boat from Te Fiti. A bit wider too. She walked she saw some small steps that indicated that you could step up into the boat. Moana's curiosity had spiked her, so she did. Leaving her shoes down for the sake of not dirtying the boat. It had a wooden look around and one seat in leather and a round thing she couldn't quite place what it was for. A whole lot of round things too behind the round thing.

'I need to ask Julia of what those are.' She saw some steps not many that leaded down to the cabinet. 'So, this is what he talked about.'

She stood bending over to get a better look of cabin from the inside. There was a small bed to the right and a very small kitchen gear on the left.

"... we are sir. I see that the lady is checking the inside of the boat." Moana kept looking.

'That's right wait for your turn.' Smirking Moana heard as the man walked around the same way she had to look at the boat.

"Ya done with the looks inside?" Came a deep voice.

"Yeah just a sec." She heard him walk over and took the steps up.

"Oh, do take your time miss. I'll just enjoy the view a bit more from the outside."

Moana was too focused on to take the look of the boat inside that she didn't hear the man taking some very deep breaths.

"It's okay miss. I'll come another day to look. I really should be going anyway, or I'll be late for dinner."

'Well that was weird.'

"Oh okay. Have fun then." As she looked on the windows when it clicked.

'Wait! I have heard that voice before.' When she looked up, the man was gone.

"Huh."

She shrugged it off. Could be one from the market or from her work. She did talk to alot of people in one day sometimes. She looked at the time.

"Fuck I'm gonna be late." She rushed out of the shop but did manage to say thank you for the look to the expedient. Heavy breathing, she made it home.

"Came as soon I saw the time. I'm so sorry for being late."

"Nah. It's fine we're done anyway. Just need to do the table now."

"Here let me do that."

Moana picked up the items and put the tablecloth on first. Then the plates. Nicely laid the fork and knife at one side. The glasses she placed so the red wine glass was on the left and the white wine was on the right. But together to the left side of the of the plate.

"There now that's done. Anything else you want me to do?

"No not right now."

"Okay I'll head off to take a bath and change then."

"Okay. But be quick. He can be here any moment now." Moana waved back and yelled over her shoulder.

"Sure, will do." And she rushed up to get ready.

Moana had been quick to make herself ready and she was outside when she heard the bell ringing.

"He's here. Yay." Julia jumped exited while clapping her hands and rushed to the door. Moana couldn't help but smile and shake her head in the process.

"Maui so glad you made it." Julia stood in the doorway with a big smile, so Maui could count her teeth. He smiled when he saw that she wore the same dress she had been looking at the market.

"Thank you. I see that ya picked the dress anyway." He winked at Julia and could how her cheeks got a nice shade of red on them.

"Heey Maui. So it was you who told her to buy it? Man am I happy that you did."

Taih'i walked up and wrapped his arm around her. Maui scratched the back side of his head.

"Yeah. Hope ya don't mind." He looked up at the hosts before him.

"NOT at all. It's rare that she comes home with new stuff for me to enjoy seeing on her. So, thanks a million bud."

Maui handed Julia the bottle of wine he had brought to them.

"Here, come in."

Taih'i made a hand gesture to Maui to come in. Julia headed over to the kitchen where she worked on open the bottle for them to have for dinner.

"Is he inside?"

Maui looked over to where the voice had come from. The same nagging feeling from earlier came right back.

"Yeah. Come on in with the drinks and say hey."

In came a woman in with a tray of drinks trying not to spill them when she walked over to the small table at the couch.

'It can't be.' Maui was almost sure that the gods was playing a fucked-up trick with him. She was smiling when she walked, and anyone could tell that she was too concentrated to even look up to the guest. Maui couldn't say anything. There he stood. Maui demigod of the wind and sea with his voice vanish just like she had over three thousand years ago. Slightly shaken, when the woman before him placed down the tray and finally looked up to him.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Sooo i'm back for a little while :P My back hurts like hell when i sit and editering the chapters... so i will take some time to just sit/lay or how ever i can be to write the other chapters in mine ohone... Yep writing them in note and mail them to myself... I KNOW! i'm a genius xD

Anywho Have Fun with the short chapter... i promise it will stop... just wanted to tease you ;)

* * *

"Moana?"

A voice so small it almost scared him. She looked up. The smile she had suddenly dropped when their eyes locked. A thought ran over and over in his head.

'It can't be. She's dead.'

He had come to that conclusion after some time. He had tried to look for her in the years after, finding no trace of her what so ever. The light brown colour in her face was pale as white snow. Moana stood glued to the place. They stood in place for some time before either of them dared to move. Taih'i watched the show being played right in front of him. He looked over at Maui then over to Moana then back to Maui.

Maui couldn't believe it. He took a step.

"Moana? Is it really you?"

Now here she stood, the woman who had vanished right before his eyes. Looking back at him if he was some sort of a ghost. He took a couple more steps to her until he stood right in front of her. Eyes never leaving one and other. Oh, how he had missed those golden-brown eyes of hers. They held so much fire in them and he could see it was still there. Still very much lit.

Shakenly, he picked up Moana and crashed her to his chest, giving her one of the biggest hugs she had ever got from the demigod. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled the same flavor he had come to care for all those years ago. The smell of ocean was the only thing he could think of when he did that. 'It like coming up for air.' It had been like that back then and now it was like breathing for the very first time. Never thought he would be doing that again.

"It's really you! Isn't it?"

Moana hung limp his arms like a paralyzed animal. 'It can't be real. Must have fallen asleep somewhere.' Slowly she took her hands up to feel if the man before her really was the man from her dreams and adventures. When she traced her finger tips over Maui's arms, she felt how he let out a hitched breath in to the crock of her neck and how he shock a little.

"Maui?"

He tightens his grip around her a bit more.

"Is this real?" She felt how the demigod loosened the death grip a bit. He backed away a bit, so he could see her eyes once again.

"Yeah Curly. It's real." The sound of her old nickname rolling over the lips of her best friend made her burst into tears. She hadn't told anyone that. So how could it not be real? Bringing her arms up around his thick neck and returned the hug with the same amount of affection. He let her hands get tangled into his mane. Not bothered to care if she messed his silky hair. Silently she cried of joy.

Taih'i and Julia stood shocked and what happen and watched how the pair sank down to the floor. Still embracing, no words was said for a long time until Julia looked back at him.

"Maybe we should? I mean the food is getting cold."

Taih'i nodded back and stepped forward. He was about to say something when Maui pulled back and looked over Moana once again.

"But how? I watched how ya despaired right before me!" Moana whipped her eyes and snorted.

"Yeah I know. When I lost the sight of you I was pulled into something. I have no idea of what it was. But if I must explain it. It looked like the way down to Lolatai. Beautiful colors were around me but minus the water."

She looked over to her new friends that stood very still and watched them.

"The next thing I remember is waking up here on the beach. Trying to find out where I was."

A shaken voice interrupted the pair still sitting on the floor.

"Y-your Maui!"

Maui turned to look up at Taih'i and smiled.

"T-the demigod of t-the wind s-sea." He winked at the shaken man before him.

"Tadaa." He sat and held his arms out, proud.

"The one and only."

He stood up and offered Moana a hand witch she gladly took.

"Moana, you never told me he was this handsome."

Julia winked at her when she had come over the same shock. Moana turned crimson red.

"I wanted to keep him safe. So that's why I never said anything about his looks."

"Orw little miss princess is still looking out for good old me? Auch."

Maui received a smack on his shoulder. He rubbed the place she had hit and pouted like it had hurt a lot more than it actually had.

"Orw come on Maui. That didn't hurt."

Maui glanced over to the couple beside them and dropped the little act.

"Nah. Hurt a lot less than the right hook you have me at Tamatoa."

"I would love to hear THAT story over dinner."

Taih'i couldn't keep his eyes from the broad man before him. All his life (before Moana had come into it) he had heard the tales of the reckless demigod. Now here he was. Standing beside the very same woman who had restored the heart of Te Fiti and he couldn't tell anybody about it. Well to be honest it was fine by him. He had kept Moana's secret and he sure as hell could keep that he had met the trickster.

"Go and sit. I'm starving."

He went to the kitchen to get the bird out.

"Mmmmm. Smell good." Maui's mouth was watering.

"What is the menu?" The table was just across the kitchen, so Maui got all the delicious smell.

"For starter its coconuts with shrimps in. Moana's choice when she heard you were from the same parts as she was. Never tried it before myself so I'm looking forward to it. And the main is chicken."

He pulled out the chair for Moana and help her sit.

"Curly. You told them that I liked drumsticks?" Taih'i had placed the bird down and wrapped it in folio and a towel so it kept it's warm and juice.

"Drumstick?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Maui."

She had just placed herself down when she realized her mistake.

"No wait. I take it ba..."

"Your welcome." Rolled over his lips in a tone.

Maui was now laughing when he placed himself beside her.

"C'mon princess. Ya knew that one was coming."

Moana grumbled some curses and shot daggers at him.

"As I was saying. Yeah, I had a pet chicken when I was back at Motunui, called Heihei."

Maui sat and enjoyed the way Moana talked. He had missed her voice.

"He had joined me on the quest for finding Maui. Let me tell you. You will never find a more suicidal bird than him."

She had put a finger up to prove her point. Taih'i looked over at the two of them when he put down the starter in front of them.

"How come? He couldn't have been that bad. I mean it was a chicken"

The look Moana and Maui send him told him otherwise.

"Oh." Was all he said when he turned to get the other two for him and Julia.

"So, did you have other pets then... Ehm..."

"Heihei."

"Right. Heihei."

"Yeah a small pig named Pua." Julia came and sat down and placed the wine unto the table.

"What a cute name." Moana smiled to Julia and nodded.

"Yeah. He was the kind of pet who would follow me anywhere I went. Even when I tried to sail out on my own for the first time. That ended in that the boat got wracked and Pua got SCARED of water."

Moana looked down to her plate.

"Should never had headed out in the first place in that boat."

Taih'i had by now come too to sit and was about to say that he was sorry when she looked back up with a determent expression.

"That reminds me. Are there other boat shops here in town?"

"Have you tried the one in town?"

"Yeah I was there earlier today. Looked at a small boat but it had an engine on and no sail. Maui why are you looking at me like that?"

Maui looked a bit pale and panicked from what she just had said. He quickly looked away.

"No reason. Go on." 'I can't be her. It can't be her standing there bending so her fine ass...'

Julia had just placed down his glass of wine when Maui quickly took it and gulped half of it down. Moana had seen this before. Him acting like that. It meant that he knew something he wouldn't tell her. Squinting she watched him closely. Maui could feel how her stare was boring holes at him.

"Ahaha well shall we begin? Would be a shame to let this food go to waste with us talking all the time. We can do that LATER."

"Whatever you say big boy." Moana decided to let it rest for now and just enjoy him being back in her life once again. She had really missed him. Julia dug in and moaned in bliss.

"This is sooo good."

"Yeah. It tasted just like how you used to make it." Maui nudged Moana in her ribs and she blush a little.

"I must admit Moana. This. *pointing at the food* This is really good."

Taih'i had his mouth full when he praised her for the it.

"T-thanks."

"It sure beats the salted fish on the trips."

Moana had come over her blush and had taking a bite. She hummed at the statement Maui had made.

The evening went on and the dessert had been one of Moana's favorites. Roasted mango which in fact was one of Maui's too so just from the taste of it he had been send to heaven. They had decided to move over to sit in couch in the living room.

"So, tell me. What have you been doing?" Maui had a good feeling of where she was headed with that question, but he wanted to tell her in private and when the time came for it.

"To be honest Curly." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Nothing. I pulled up some more island before I decided to take a step back. And being awesome like me *flexes* can be tiresome." Maui dropped his arms again.

"I made sure that ya island was well provided before I did."

Maui made sure to have eye contact with his friend.

"And what do we say for that?" He took his big hand up behind his ear so he would irritate his long friend just a tiny bit more, he waited for those two little words he knew she had a hard time of saying after she had met the demigod. Moana huffed and crossed her arm and tried to be stubborn. She knew that at some point she had to say it. She looked out the windows and saw how the sun was half down into the ocean.

Closing her eyes, she said just what Maui wanted to hear, but in a low voice. Preparing herself for the over gloating

"Your Welcome" sentence, but it never came. She looked back at him and could see how his eyes held a warmth that she had never seen before. He smiled and nodded.

"No problem Princess. It was the least thing I could do when ya best friend with the handsome demigod himself." He winked at her and earned a laugh that made his inside do a flip flop. He laughed with her and enjoyed hearing her laugh once again. Even if he had a bad day back then she could always cheer him up just by teasing her or the other way around.

"Remember the island I pulled up for you when you turned twenty?" Nodding back at him he went on.

"Well I sorta made a home there and lived there for some centuries. Te Fiti made sure to keep me busy for a while but that too died out after some time. So, when I got tired of rock climbing. Let me tell ya. It can get boring, so I tried to do it with one hand and then the other only. Tried to do cannonballs in waterfall and as a hawk can only be so fun for so long." Maui scratched his head.

"So, like I said. After some centuries had passed I came here. Still haven't figure out why I headed all this way out. But I think there was a reason to."

He looked back over at Moana, but she never met his eyes. She was taking a sip with closed eyes.

"How long have you been here?" Julia asked. Maui thought about it for some time.

"Twenty-three years I think."

"Would it be too much to ask of one of your stories? Taih'i busted in. He had heard all off the powerful demigod as a child but to hear the actually story from himself would be like chocolate over vanilla ice on a warm sunny day.

"You only rubbing his ego Taih'i." Moana gave back.

"Give the man a break Curly. Not all have had the luxury of being in one of them."

Maui winked over to her, she couldn't help the smile that came up when she looked back at him.

"Guess you're right. I'll give you some space. Going over and get the kitchen clean while you boys are having fun."

She stood up and to a few steps.

"Oh, and Maui."

He looked up still smiling. She had turned her head, so she looked over her shoulder.

"If I hear you a making it more dramatic than it really was I will punch you."

She could see how a little drop of sweat made its way over the side of his forehead. But he got himself back together and smirked back. Felling a bit proud of have proven her point she went back on her way to the kitchen.

"She's really something right?" Taih'i whispered to the man beside her as he watched her going to her destination.

"She sure is." Taih'i looked back at the broad man and a devilish smirk crept on his face when he noticed how the demigod looked after her. Maui didn't see it in time when he finally tore his eyes away from Moana.

"So what story do ya want to hear buddy?" Clapping his hands in front of himself. "From the mighty demigod himself?"

Moana could hear how Maui told of how he had tricked the fire from the goddess to bring it to the humans, so they didn't freeze at night while she cleaned.

"He's not as bad as the stories say he is." Julia had been trying to get much info on Moana's heritage. Even the gods and goddesses. When Moana had been sharing her wisdom of her "teachings" she had always shown respect to the gods.

"No, he isn't. He can be childish at times, but that just the way he is."

Julia looked over at her friend. She paid no interest in what she was doing when her focus was somewhere else.

"He is a good man. I can tell just of how he had reacted in the bar."

"He is." Moana remembered how he had stood up for her when time needed. Always had her back.

"He is handsome too." Moana hummed in agreement. She had been washing the same plate for a good while now.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah... wait..." Moana blinked and looked over to Julia. Squinting her eyes.

"What are you up too?"

"Orw c'mon Moana. You have been washing the same plate for some time now and you stand here and drooling over him." She nodded her head over to Maui's direction.

"You said it yourself on the beach the other day. Now here's your chance." Moana dropped what she had been cleaning and starred at her friend.

"You gotta be kidding." Julia stared back at her with an expressing that told her that she did mean it and she couldn't see anything wrong with it. Moana blow out a long sigh and looked back over at Maui. He stood up and waved his arms out while telling his story. If she looked hard she could see the mini tattoo peaking up from the collar of his shirt and watched how the eager man took it all in.

Maui must have sensed that Moana was looking because he turned and flexed so his shirt was on the brink of ripping and send her a wink on the way. Taih'i laughed and clapped his hands. He was acting like a little child, but he didn't care. He really enjoyed the show the demigod was doing.

She stared quick back down and could feel how her face slowly began to heat up. "Oh, if I hadn't been so into my man I would have thrown myself all over him already. So, I can't see why you haven't done that yet."

Julia was leaning over the counter. Leaning the face in her hands she stood and wiggled her rear like a happy dog would. Looking back over to the men Maui was showing with one arm how the waves had been when he had come back up.

"He is immortal. There can't be no us there. And second." She turned back to Julia.

"He is my best friend. I can't risk it. Haven't seen him for over three years and now that he has come back I need to learn about him all over again. He hasn't seen me for over three thousand years remember." She placed the plate to dry and went for a glass.

"Beside I don't think he has ever been into me that that. He once told me that I was the annoying little sister he never had. He only had brothers, you see." Julia had brought herself up from the counter and now stood, studying Moana.

"B-U-L-L shit Moana. You didn't see the face on him when he first saw you entering the room." Moana was taking back at how Julia barked at her.

"You didn't see how pale he got as if he had seen a ghost. And then when he walked over to you to really see if it was you. His eyes lit up like a freaking Christmas tree. I'm almost sure that I saw a tear or two coming down."

She stood with her mouth hanging open but then shook it off. Glaring down in the sink filled with water and soap she snapped out of it by clearing her throat.

"It doesn't matter. He will live, and I will at some point leave him behind to the world once again. I have no idea how he has been the last centuries. And by how he reacted on how his hook almost got destroyed be course of me. Then I won't think off how he had been when he saw me disappear in front of him." Moana place the glass up next to the plate so the water could run off it.

"He is not as easy as he seems. He has been through alot long before I met him." Grapping the cutlery next.

"He seems to do fine by Taih'i." Moana looked once again over to them and saw how they laughed at one of Maui's many pranks he had done in the past. He wasn't the trickster for nothing.

"That's just him enjoying the attention again from a fan." She tried to concentrate on her doing again.

"How do you know that is true?" Moana sighed.

"Is he showing his tattoos?" She didn't even need to look up, but she see out of the corner of her eye that Julia looked over towards them. Just as she did Maui had rolled one of his sleeves up so Taih'i could see how he has harnessed the breeze. Julia looked back at Moana a bit awestruck of how she knew without looking.

"I told. I have known him since I was sixteen. That is how Maui is when he is with people who admires him. So, he do what he does best. Brag about himself."

"Well maybe he just enjoying it once again." Moana couldn't hold back the snort from escaping.

"It's Maui we are talking about remember. The demigod of the wind and sea. Back at Motunui people would gather around him before I had a chance to great him. Children Begging him to tell his stories. He always did. Twenty or more would sit and listening to his tales and suck it up like a sponge. Telling them of how he had slowed down the sun or how he had raised the sky, so they didn't need to go bending over all the time."

Julia shrugged. "Maybe he grew up? You did say that He had over three decades alone."

Wiping her wet hands off in a towel Moana turned and pointed at the broad man.

"He had made a six-foot-tall statue of himself on that island he had been stuck on for thousand years. It surprises me that none in this town is following him hot everywhere he goes."

"A statue you say? Is it still there to see?" Moana was suddenly very quiet. So were the men in the other room. They had silently made their way over to them without the curly haired woman's notice.

"I kinda knocked it over and wrecked it to get out of the cave he had locked me in."

"Ya did WHAT?"

Palling Moana's head spun fast to the side where the sound had come from and saw Maui standing with a very much surprise face, looking right at her.

"I-i Ehm... L-look."

"Princess please don't tell me that ya have destroyed my statue." Maui moved closer to her and his once warm eyes had been turned to two cold ones. He was so close that he towered over her. She could smell him. If it had been on another occasion she would secretly bathe herself in that scent of that musk smell. She had truly missed it. But now she wished she had looked over before opening her mouth.

"I-it was y-your own f-fault Maui. You lock m-me in the c-cave."

Her voice dropped the more Maui was towering over her. Letting her feel very small all off the sudden.

"C-can't you m-make another o-one?" She whispered just load enough for the demigod to hear.

"Make another one?" Maui had dropped his arms to the side and looked dumbfounded.

"Make another ONE?" Maui said the last bit a bit loud to prove his point.

"Curly it took me over two hundred years to perfect ma skills to make it like that."

"Maui look. I didn't mean... I wasn't... What?" She looked behind her. "The ocean is calling me so I gotta." Waving her hands, the same way she had been when she had eaten pork in front of Pua.

"Bye!"

Moana ducked under the arm reaching out for her and ran out of the house, down the balcony and made her way down to the ocean.

"Oh no ya don't." Maui stormed after her. Jumping from the balcony and landed on the grass he too ran in the same direction.

"What just happen?" Taih'i asked as he stood and looked how Moana tried to run as fast as she could away from the obvious much faster demigod.

"Come back here Moana!"

"I don't know. One minute we stood and talked. And it all changed with that statue."

Taih'i shrugged. "Let just stay out of it."

"Yeah your right."

Minutes later they head a woman screaming.

* * *

ORW poor Moana! ;)

Nope not sorry :P

hoped you liked it :D

Until next time... ALL THA LOVE FROM DENMARK! :D


	7. Chapter 6

Huffing and puffing could be heard from a very exhausted girl.

Moana stood and tried to gain her normal breathing back. Never had she thought that running from a slightly pissed demigod was this hard, but then again maybe she was out of practice. 'And to think after all these years he is mad about an insignificant statue. Woaw.'

With ragging breath, she dared to look. Eyes were wild when she peaked out from the tree she was hiding behind. Because of the blood pumping in her ears from the running and her heaving in small dose of air, she didn't hear a small rustle that came behind her.

"Buh."

Maui had put his mouth right beside her ear and from that he was rewarded with a loud scream. Holding his ears, he waited for Moana to shut up again.

"Geez Moana. I'm sure that ya could wake up the dead from that scream."

Moana had been so scared that she had tumbled forward and now on four, sucking more air in. She glared angrily back at Maui through her hair that was hanging like a curtain over her face. Maui was amused of her flaring expression she had on now. She was pissed and had been scared for those precious five seconds it had lasted. And he treasure all those five seconds to his grave.

"Sorry princess, But I didn't want to miss the opportunity." Folding his arms, he leaned up against the tree she had tried to hide behind and smirked.

"Not funny at all!" grumbled, she looked straight ahead and slowly began to raise to stand on her feet's.

"Well thank you. I'll do try to be."

He stood and bowed. Maui knew it would only irritate his friend more, but he couldn't help it.

"Ouch."

Moana had smacked him just as he had closed his eyes in his elegant bow. Maui rubbed his head.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to miss the opportunity Hero." Moana shrugged, but just before she turned her back to him she gave him the same smirk back he had giving her prior.

Still rubbing his skull, he watched Moana walk out to the ocean. He hadn't really paid much attention to what she wore before now. Bathed in the little sunlight that was left, he let his eyes wander over her. She wore a red dress with the back open, revealing her sun kissed skin. Bare shoulders with a single strap on each side to hold the cloth up. Traveling down Maui saw it stopped just above her knees. Gulping, Moana turned around. He saw how the dying sun illuminated her body. She smiled back at him and he couldn't help but let his eyes trailing to her neckless, smiling at the sight of it. 'Really shouldn't have been a surprise.' It pointed down to her cleavage. A lump was formed in his throat when he watched how well the dress sat on her, showing all her curves. 'She's grown more since the last time.' Maui was brought out of his trance of thoughts when Moana called him.

"You're coming or what?"

"huh?"

Maui blinked a couple of times to come out of his trance. The Wayfinder stood and waited for his replay. It was dark, and Maui stood by the tree and hoped for that Moana couldn't see his face in that moment.

"Y-yeah. Right behind ya curly."

Nodding back to Maui, Moana turned back and walked ahead. It didn't take long for her to reach her beloved ocean. She stopped when her feet were covered in the cool water.

"Hallo ocean. See who decided to come along."

She stepped aside so the now raised water could see who was behind her. Almost on an instant a jet of water was shot right past her and splashed Maui in his face, so he made a funny noise on the impact. Sounded like he was gurgling to the non-princess. He stood paralyzed for a second like a soaked cat would. Eyes big and wide. His arms were out from his side so the sensation of wet against wet cloth, wouldn't meet each other.

"Really? I'm soaked to the bone now. Thank you very much." Maui mumbled the last four words angrily to the blob of water.

The wave just bristles in joy of what it had done, almost like it had waited for a long time to do so. Maui sent silent curses to the blob of water, when he began to rinse the water out of his clothes. Moana tried her hardest not to burst out laughing of the way he pouted while he squished the water out his hair. After her hardest to stop giggling and a semi hard stare from the man before her, she held her hand in front of her mouth, so he wouldn't the smile that lingered under. She couldn't help but linger over his form on how his clothes clinging to him, so she could really get a picture of how his muscles worked when he squished more water out. For a minute she took in the show he was performing, but then she snapped out of it when he looked up at her with a curios glint in his face. Just as he was about to ask what going on, Moana stopped him.

"Come." She flicked her arm, so the broad man would get the hint to follow her. When he didn't move she walked over to where he stood and placed her hand over his arm and couldn't help with the look of empathy for the poor wet demigod.

"Let's get home to dry you up."

They had been walking and talked about the old days. Moana had forgotten that is had been over thousands of years for Maui, while it was merely three years for her. He had told her of how he had been doing since they had been separated, the new places he had seen before settling down with his bar and all. They made it to the balcony in comfortable silence, not because they were out of things to talk about, but they just enjoyed the company of one and other once again.

Going up at the stairs and across the balcony, Moana turned when they made it to the door.

"Wait here... I'll go and get some towels for you."

Minutes later she emerged in the door with towels in hand. The night was warm, so the demigod didn't think twice about stripping down of his shirt. The vest had been long gone from the story telling earlier. So, when Maui began to un-bottom his shirt he could sense how Moana was watching him. He had truly missed the feeling of her eyes on him and secretly loved it. Back at her island he always tried to get her to watch him when he hadn't seen her all day or get her totally riled up, either by making her mad or get her so embarrassed in front of her people, so it took him hours to make her talk to him again. Smiling at the memory of how he had howled from laughter when she had pull string inside of her hut and how she came out, covered in mud after the crash could be heard. 'That was a Priceless moment.'

He didn't mind people looking at his physic in admiration, but when it came to the non-princess he had a funny tingling sensation running down his spine, but the trickster in him wanted to see how far he could take this so she would get that cute flushed face again. Maui took his sweet time to get the shirt off. Really dragging it down slowly, so it only revealed little by little of his back to her. Moana stood glued to the place and watched how the shirt dropped only to be caught in his hand and how Maui placed it over a chair, so it could dry as much as it could.

A white tank top was under his sea blue shirt, Moana sank down a lump in her throat. She could see his tattoo under the wet tank-top. Maui turned slowly, with a smirk on his lips. 'Just a little more.' He flexed his chest muscles one at a time so if his mini tattoo had been there, he would have jumped from one side to the other. He lifted a brow when he noticed how her cheeks was beginning to turn crimson red. Moana was just about to turn and hand him the towel, so he could dry himself off when he lifted off the tank-top. Now he stood completely naked from his waist and up before her. Moana couldn't help but scanned his chest with all the stories written in ink on him, she remembered every one of them. They had spent many nights when they were out sailing or when he came to visit her, with him sharing his great deeds and even those on his back. But when she looked past all the tattoos, she saw how well He still hold the powerful look of the demigod she once had been used to see, on a regular basis. Now it was like he was a gift being wrapped open before her very eyes. 'This is not good. This is...' eyeing him up and down. 'Yep definitely bad.' She knew she once had a small crush on him or what she later found out to be a crush thanks to Julia. But that three years had passed and now she didn't know what to think.

'Moana you need to look away. LOOK AWAY NOW!'

"Enjoying the show Curly?"

Maui stood proud before her and enjoyed every minute of it. Not soon after the words had left his mouth he was met with a towel in his face. He could hear Moana mumbling to herself, but he couldn't get it all at the time but something that had "stupid" and "idiot" was there. Chuckling at the comment, he dragged the towel away from his face. Moana could see the amusement in his eyes before the towels was dragged away and when his smile came forth she couldn't help the grin that made its way to her. 'How could I forget that? He always done this to me.'

"Just wanted to see if you had gotten some new stories to tell later, smartass."

Chuckling Maui nodded in some agreement.

"Riiiight."

Oh, he had seen how wide her eyes had gone and how the pinkish colour had slowly made its way when he had dropped the top. Refusing to even look the broad man in the eyes now, she walked behind him with the other towel she had taken with her. She just wanted to help him get dry. That was not a bad thing, right? As she stepped behind him she once again let her eyes wandering. Gulping she had to close her eyes and took some deep breaths 'you got this. It's only wiping his back dry. YEAH his muscular wide back. Mmmm what if I let my tongue…. NO bad Moana BAAD. Don't think that way.' Squinting her eyes so they were completely closed, she shook her head, so those thoughts would go away. With a sigh she opens one lid, looking over to the door and cursed Julia for her detailed explanation of how the tongue could come in handy in other ways.

With a little shaken hand, she brought it up to wipe off his semi wet back. Moana tried to do her best to be the good friend she was and always had been and still was. She had a hard time though. Even with the towel between her and his skin, she could still fell how his muscles bulked under her touch. How it seemed that they tensed a bit every time she touched it with the towel.

"I see that you don't have a new tattoo since last we saw one and other. How can that be?"

She wanted and tried to be casual with this, like it was perfectly normal for her to wipe his back off like a best friend would. Or so she wanted to believe.

"Well. To be honest with ya Princess. I…." In the little light that was still left, Moana could see Maui dropping his head down and his long raven hair made a curtain, so she couldn't see his once warm eyes. She could feel how tense he became when he didn't finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry."

Moana placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to give him comfort for what he had been through knowingly that it was a poor gesture to him. Or was it an attempt to bring herself some peace in mind?

"I should have come and find you earlier."

It was now hers turn to let her head fall. Moana was ashamed for how she had been acting. They were supposed to be best friend for crying out loud. If she hadn't been so busy trying to adapt herself in this whole new world she suddenly had been dumped into, believing that the man before her had been out and adventuring on his own. Telling the same stories, (like he had at her island) at a great bonfire with blazing fire in the background, but now it just seemed like it had been a childish thinking on her part.

Maui had once admitted to her that she was the only one who had ever been able to read him like an open book. Back then, it had only taken her one glance at him to make her see if he was uncomfortable with the situation. Maui being the hero to all didn't have want to leave his fans even if he had a bad day. So, Moana always rescued him from them by saying that she needed his wisdom or whatever popped into mind at the time. Maui never said anything, but when the former chief looked over to him she could tell that he was relieved to get away from the crowd.

When they had reach a place away from the village she would try and bringing his mood back up by tell him how she had to safe Heihei repeatedly from either being eaten or his endlessly try to walk into the ocean. Once she stood dumbstruck, watching her pet up in a tree. With open mouth she stood thinking how the stupid chicken could get up there when he couldn't even fly, most times it helped. So, a job well done if she could make the great demigod laugh. Moana had taken it on her to make him feel better when times called for it and she knew deep down that he could do the same for her. Maui had done it more times to her then she had to him. Her being chief at the time did take its toll on her.

One time she stood and rubbed her temples to make the upcoming headache go away, as an argument took place. She had tried everything in her power to make them a deal to split them up, but nothing had worked.

Until...

Maui had been standing behind her (without her noticing it) arms crossed and sending them death glares and suddenly they were best buddies in the whole world in a flash even faster than two fingers could snap.

Maui suddenly turned and caught her in a tight hug.

"Don't be. I'm just happy that ya alive and okay."

Moana could feel his breath on her neck when he whispered. 'He really needs to give me a heads up.' Her brain didn't seem to be working with Maui that close to her neck so it took her nearly 10 seconds to realize that he was still very much bare chested, and she once again hung limped in his arms. Feeling the blush creeping up to make its self-present, she heard him whisper again.

"Still can't believe that ya have been here the whole time."

Maui tighten his grip as if he was afraid that she would vanish on him again.

"I still don't quite believe it. Can't shake the feeling that this is a dream and imma'bout to wake up in ma bed."

The blush was the last thing on her mind now after those words had come out. Laying her head on his shoulder she took in a deep breath, she got all his musky scent and from it a smile made its way once again. That was really all she could do when he had her arms trapped under his and he made it impossible to even make her get away. While breathing in his divine scent (well she thought it was and always had) she welcomed the flip she felt inside her and how her heart was beaten faster and faster. 'Who would have thought?'

"I know. I feel the same way."

Moana had no idea how long they had been standing and hugging. Fearing that if she let go he would go away from her, when a cold wind came and made her shiver. Goosebumps emerged on her back and went all the way down her spine, so she couldn't stop the chattering of her teeth before she had the chance.

"Might have to go inside again so ya don't catch a cold Curly."

Maui had stepped back leaving her to shiver even more now with his warmth gone, not that she would letting it be known to the demigod.

"I'm not the one who got soaked with water."

Maui snorted. "Just da ocean being friendly."

The former chief couldn't help the small laugh that came out.

"Whatever, big guy."

Maui stood and watched her make her way to the door, stopping in the doorway she smiled over to him. That smile alone could make his day ten times better than it already was.

"But you just might want to take a shirt on. If you don't want Julia drooling all over you, more than she already is."

Moana could see the show emotions dance over the poor demigod face and she was sure that she could see a little shade of pink swiping over his cheeks.

"R-right. O-on it"

Stuttering, Maui tired and whipped the top over him again. Cursing when he felt that his shirt was still all too wet to put on. Shrugging, he placed the shirt over his arm and went inside with Moana.

"Ahhh welcome back you two. You're just in time for coffee or tea."

Taih'i placed down the trace and looked over at his guest.

"Say ehm… Why are you soaked?"

Walking back to the refrigerator to grab the milk. Maui's hair was still dripping a little, he had tried to shake off the water by shaken his head when Moana had gone to get the towels.

"Ocean's way of saying hallo to an old friend!" Maui mumbled back.

"Okaaaaaaay." Glancing between the two of them Taih'i was confused. 'Did she splash him with water? If so how come she ain't soaked too?'

The former chief could see how confused Taih'i went after that statement. She had to do something before it became more out of hand for her friend.

"Maui?"

Moana waited a bit until Maui gave her a signal that he was listening.

"Think we need to leave the ocean out for a bit. From the look on his face, I don't think he is ready to know about it yet? He only knows that I have a deep connection with it."

Moana had to whisper so low that she was sure that only Maui could hear her. He made no indication that he got the message.

"Yeah, ya see buddy. Ehm. I tripped over a hmm a stone, yeah definitely a stone, and and landed in the water. Yeah that's what's happen."

Maui scratched his neck, beside him he could hear the silent smack when a hand was meeting the face of the former chief.

"You call yourself a trickster?" hissed Moana under her hand.

Maui was about to give a response to her when.

"I see. If you want, we could put it in the dryer for a moment."

Gulping Maui quickly scanned the room for Julia. He could mentally see her jump up with a huge smile on her face and and and. Oh he didn't want to think what could have happen if she did. But she never came out like he had thought she would. He was about to ask where she was when instead came.

"Nah no worries. It's almost dry anyway, but thank you for the offer."

"No problem."

Taih'i walked over with the milk and placed it down beside the other thing. Turning his head back to the couple in the door he smiled.

"Well come on. Don't be shy now. Get a cup of whatever you want."

Jumping into gear, the larger man made a few steps and sat down in the couch.

"Thanks. Can't say no to coffee to be honest."

"I know right. Julia love the smell in the morning, but she doesn't like the taste unless there is like a ton of sugar in it. Do you use milk, sugar or both?"

"No thank you I like it black."

Moana had made her way over while the men had talked. The table was a bit low, so she had to bend over a bit to reach the tea can, poured up a cup of tea. When she sat down in the chair and crossed her legs, closing her lids, she inhaled the damp of the tea that was beginning to be filled with the scent of wild fruit. Opening again she could see Maui was struggling with something. He was a bit pale and somehow the water was pouring down over his forehead. 'But he looked so dry when we stood over at the door.'

"Maui?"

Not daring to look over at her he simply grunted back.

"You okay?"

"Hmm what? Oh yeah yeah *waving his hand* I'm fiiine. Just burned ma tongue on the hot coffee that's all."

Side glanced over to the curly haired woman he could see how skepticism she looked back at him, he couldn't help but keep looking in her eyes. He relaxed and gave her the most convincing smile he could muster.

"Really curly. I'm fine."

Moana hold her gaze on him for a moment longer to see if he would break under her sight, but nothing came, only him staring right back at her, so she sighed and looked away.

"Okay. If you say so."

Exhaling and happily took a sip from her tea. Maui let go a breath of relief, if she knew how she almost had him tipped backwards from just pouring up the tea. Not the sight of the tea but something completely else. He had gotten a good view of her cleavage and it had made him gulped the coffee he had only just gotten into his mouth, down. He tried to act normal about it, but somehow it just made it all worse. 'Really!? Three thousand years of not knowing she was still alive and this is how ya reacts? Gotta pull it together man.'

Letting his eyes roam over her he could tell that she had grown even more since the last time he had seen her. Not in a bad way but the human part in him was being pulled to her like a magnet, but deep down he knew it was a dangerous path. It was his best friend sitting in front of him. He had missed talking to her, laughing with her. Maui had really thought it was a bad joke Te Fiti was playing on him, so in his case, he had to stop up and pinch himself on his arm really hard, just to see if he woke up from dreaming, but he did not wake up.

It had to be real. Right?

Putting his cup down he once more trailed his eyes up to meet her eyes but only to find them looking at something on the table, but she was not really looking at what stood on it. She had that far look in them as if she was thinking hard at something.

"So, have ya ever thought about seeking Te Fiti for questions?"

Blinking a few times, she was brought out of what ever had been running in her head.

"What?"

"Tell me where were ya?" Moana looked around and looked back at the guest with a puzzled look.

"Right here Maui. I'm right here."

"No dummy. In that pretty head of ya's. Ya were thinking of something."

Maui leaned a bit forward in the couch leaning his arm on his knee and gave her his full attention.

"So, who or what were ya thinking about?"

Her expression went from panic to embarrassing in a second to Maui's amusements.

"N-nothing."

"Riiiight."

Dropping back, Maui kept on his amused look and raised a brow.

"Really. It's nothing and you had a question?"

Taih'i and Julia was sitting and kept silence. They shared a few looks of what was happening right before them. They didn't dare to interrupt the couple. Julia had sneaked in from being out with the trash. Letting a light chuckle go Maui asked her again.

"Have ya ever thought about seeking the mother island out for questions?"

Moana's dropped her head to her tea still in hand.

"I had."

Maui did not like the sound of how defeated her voice sounded like right there.

"So?"

He was beyond curious of why the defeated tone had been placed.

"I can't go."

"WHAT?! That's bull Moana..."

"Maui. I don't have the means to travel."

She looked up at him. Glancing over to the owners of the house who only looked back at him with knowledge that what she was telling was the truth. Slumbering back, he ran a hand over his face.

"Why not?"

Looking through his fingers he captured her eyes.

"I-i don't have the money or that ehm..."

Moana looked over to her friends for help.

"What's she is trying to say is that she is not registered anywhere of her existing, so she can't get anywhere by a plane or..."

"A boat."

Maui finish Taih'i's sentence.

"So, you see Maui. It's impossible for me to go to her. Unless I buy a boat and sail there by myself." Moana said with a sad smile.

"Oh yeah Moana did you find one in that shop that could do just that."

"I did, but it's not how I'm used to sail so I need practice when I can buy it, so maybe?"

She bit down on her thumb nail and thought for a moment.

"Yeah if I can safe up the money plus the time I need to get used to it then maybe some time next year I could go."

Unnoticed to her, Maui felt how a sweat made its way down.

"T-the shop down in the edge of town?"

Puzzled Moana looked at Maui.

"Well yeah. That is the only one I have seen so far. Haven't been into the other end of town yet. Why? Is there another one?" Maui paled and sprung up from his seat.

"Nonononono it can't be."

She watched as her dear friend was having a meltdown.

"Maui?"

Maui walked from one side to the other while running his hand through his hair and mumbled to himself, occasionally he glanced over to her and then shook his head and looked away.

"Maui. Please."

Taih'i got up and bend down to whisper Julia in the ear.

"Come let's give them some space." Nodded Julia got up and followed her boyfriend out.

Moana didn't see them leave when she got up and went over to her pacing friend. Getting close Maui now stood with his back to her. She could hear him whispering to himself but couldn't get all the words, only "stupid" and "fucking idiot" was clear to her. Sighning she placed a hand on his arm and felt him go stiff as a board from it.

"Maui? Tell me what's wrong."

A minute passed and still nothing came out, she almost gave up when she felt him relaxed and let out a sigh.

"I was there too."

It was smaller than a whisper. Her hand dropped down but was caught in a much larger one, but his back was still turned to her. He held it with such gentle care. Moana looked down to where her hand had disappeared to and smiled at the different size the two of them had. Her hand was gone. Like completely gone in his. Normally you could see a tip or a finger but nope not here. She was brought out of fascination when Maui began to speak again in a whisper.

"I was in the shop too. I'm sorry Moana if only I had known ya where the one on the boat, I wouldn't have said the things I did."

Confused she saw how the demi god slowly turned around to face her.

"M-maui are you t-talking about?"

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

"I was in the boat shop to look at a boat to buy. I was lead to a small one when I saw a woman already on and looking inside, bending over so she could see inside of it. Moana, I can't explain the thoughts that was running through ma head and let me say this. They weren't pure. AND that's not how friends should think of one."

Completely shocked she leaned down on the back of the chair behind her. He closed his eyes so tight so that no light could come in. Maui stood and waited patiently for her to let it sink in, waited for anything to happen. Like a hit in the guts or even her famous ear pulling she had been so fond of back in days.

But when she began laughing it was his turn to look stupid. Sinking down to the floor she went hysterically with her laugh after she watched how the man before her stood with dropping mouth open and wide eyes looking back at her.

"Ohh Maui. You couldn't have known it was me." She managed to say between laughs. 'Did not see that coming.' Was the only though that ran through his head. Moana tried to regain her posture, but a few giggles still made its way past her lips.

"Wait? Ya not mad?"

"No why should I?" She came up again from the floor and dusted off her dress from the things that maybe had been laying there.

"Maui really. How were you supposed to know that it was me looking at the boat? *giggle* Just surprised that we met earlier and didn't realized it sooner. Could be fun to see how you crack down in front of strangers instead of here, you big softie."

Offended by her last words Maui simply crossed his arms and turned his back to her to pout. It had been enough that Taih'i and Julia had to see that from the mighty demigod, but that was on a different matter. BUT to let stranger see it? Nope wouldn't happen if he could help it.

"But let's us just be happy for that didn't happen. Don't want to think on how I could have reacted if It hadn't been here."

A smile tugged in the corner of his mouth. He had forgotten how easily she could get him semi-pissed, but just as easily she could turn that around again. Letting a breath go he turned to the curly haired girl behind him.

"If only we had been on a waka. I would have tossed ya over in a split-second princess for that."

Taih'i peaked his head in just in time to see Moana walking over to her long-lost friend to see her smiling at him.

"Yeah and me smacking you with my oar if I still had it. God, I miss it sometimes."

Still peaking from the corner Taih'i watched how the brow was raised on the demigod and a smirk formed.

"Can't say I miss that. Ya got pretty good at swinging it in the end, Curly."

Stepping back Taih'i made a signal to Julia that it was safe for them to come out when he heard Moana snorted at their guest.

"Yep I sure did. For all those things you did to me back home, you sure had it coming. Remember when you scared that poor kid in the woods, so he was didn't dare go in there for two whole weeks. Man, Maui you didn't have to tell him that story of shadows that would eat you whole."

Both Julia and Taih'i stepped in when Maui bolstered out laughing.

"Well he wasn't a runt afterwards, now was he? So, tell me again how that didn't work."

Unable to hold a giggle back, Moana agreed to what he said. Standing by the chair Julia had been sitting before they left she stood and was surprised how the three-year gap for Moana and over three thousand years didn't seem to have been a problem for them to reconnect to one another. She thought back on how Maui had been when he had seen Moana again after so long.

There had been something running through him in that moment, but she had taking it as relief washed over him but now there was something different about him. She had heard and seen how the demigod had been when he had realized that it had been Moana inspecting the boat. She didn't know him like the girl did, but first she had taken him as a player but moderate. So, she did truly believe he felt sorry for the way he had been in that shop. 'Whatever he had done or said.' Because no one of those men she had seen being a player had asked for forgiveness.

When she had heard Moana laughing at him she had to agree that he have no idea that Moana had been the one there, but to laugh at him might have been too much for the man. Remembering the question Maui had asked earlier she couldn't help but ask.

"Who was it that you wanted see?"

Turning, Moana saw her two new friends stand by.

"Te Fiti. She is the creator of all the living things. Goddess of life you can say."

"The same goddess you had to drag Maui across the sea to safe?"

Sitting down Julia waited for the response to come.

"Yep. The one and only." Maui Proudly crossed his arms and looked Julia in the eyes.

"The one who got her heart stolen?" Julia kept on with a devilish grin.

"To give the humans the power to create life itself, thank you very much." Maui grunted back in a defeat.

He went passed Moana and sat down again in the couch.

"Ya forgot to tell them that curly, didn't ya?"

"She didn't."

Maui turned to look at Taih'i.

"Even our old stories are told that yes, you did steal it from the goddess, but it was to give it to us. Even this is being told by Moana in the museum."

Maui's mouth hung open when he went back to look at the now sitting Moana in the chair.

"Ya telling our story?"

Moana smiled back shyly and shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Well you are being mentioned, but the tale is that a young girl is set out and no one know who she is and it's fine by me because then I can tell it how I remember it."

"You should go and visit her at work. My friend there says it has become very popular after she got the job as the tour guide on that area." Julia suddenly jump up in excitement while clapping her hands.

Maui came back down from his little shock now squinting his eyes, ignoring Julia for a moment.

"And ya do remember to tell how ya had me teaching you Wayfinding."

"Oh, you mean after you peed on my hand when I felt the current?" Moana glared back at the demi god.

"Heey I was paralyzed and when nature calls? it calls." Maui simply shrugged at that but winked over to the raven-haired girl.

Completely ignoring him, she went on.

"Maybe I should begin to tell them how I had to carry your ass out of Lolatai after you got beaten by Tamatoa." Moana had placed a finger on her cheek to seem like she was wondering what to do. But the growling that came from him was worth it.

"Ya better not be telling em that Curly!"

"No Maui. I tell them that they were helping each other to escape from there." She dropped her hand and looked over to see him with a soften look and tone.

Taih'i nodded and so did Julia when the guest of honor directed his head over to them. Maui let it sink in for a bit before he once more let his eyes roam over the place she had spent three years in or in his case three thousand years.

"I gotta say curly. Ya have it good here. Not like me and the drunken man I threw out the bar."

Scratching the back of his neck Maui looked down to the floor. He was a bit ashamed for doubting her story telling so he tried to make them direct them to her instead of him with the attention. It was not his greatest moment when he had done all of that to her, but he didn't know her like he knew her now. 'That gotta count for something right?' Sighing he could fell how his mini patted him on his arm under the shirt. 'Thanks buddy.'

"Come to think of it Maui. When Taih'i and Julia told me of what had happen. The face you did? It wouldn't be the warrior face? The face you taught me on the way to Wa'lu?" her own brow now rose while she was saying this to the man in front of her. Maui lit up like a Christmas tree.

"It sure was. *Smirking* And see him screaming like a scared little cat was worth it."

All the shame was all forgotten the moment he had heard her asking that. He now stood proud of what he once had taught her and what he had done to save a damsel in distress.

"I still remember ya pathetic face first time ya tried it though."

Moana sat now embarrassed of how dumb she must have look like.

"But when ya got it right. Uhhhh all those monsters ran away in fear."

"They sure did and that song. Was is one you simply made up along the way? I mean it was a good one but not as catchy as the one you did when we first met."

Julia starred at her friend in the house.

"You never told us that." Nervously the curly haired girl wiggled a small bunch of hair around her forefinger.

"Ehehe. Ups." She glared over to Julia. Throwing her hands up in the air defeated. "okay so I might have forgotten of how much I already have told you and what I haven't. I had some busy years when I befriended Maui."

"Your right. I would like to hear that one day. *looking over to Maui. * if you still remember it that is."

Julia winked at the larger man in her couch who suddenly whished that he could make himself small.

'If only I had my hook with me, then I could make myself really really REALLY small!'

"I already had the privilege of hearing "Your Welcome" from Moana when she's on work. To see how she can enchant the kids to sit still while she is on her story telling still amaze me."

If he didn't already know from earlier on, that she worked at the local museum this would have surprised him to no end.

"I see." Maui turned and raised and wiggled his brow at Moana.

"So ya still performing?"

Before Moana even had a chance to answer Julia sure did it for her.

"You should go and see her. It's like she is making a whole show out of it. She dances too when she is getting the chance to do."

"I don't think you would like what you will see if you come by Maui."

"What ya afraid of curly?"

"Nothing. I just don't think you would like it. I didn't the first time I saw it. It took a while before I got used to it."

"Nothing can shake this demigod. *slapping his chest* Remember I have been around for a long time. I bet I have seen worse than what's in that collected place."

Maui proudly crossed his arms and sat further back.

"Okay. *shrugging. * don't come and say I didn't warned you."

Moana pointed at Maui, so she was sure she had made her point clear to him.

"Yeah yeah. When will it be then?"

Placing her finger on her cheek, she thought for a moment.

"Hmm I have the day off tomorrow too." She looked back over.

"So how about the day after?"

"I'll be there. Anyway..." Maui stood up and looked at them all.

"I will bid ya all farewell and thank you for very great evening. Time for this bod *pointing at himself with the thumb* to head home."

Taih'i stood up too.

"And we thank you for the wine and company. So glad you came."

Shaking the hands with the housekeepers he turned to Moana.

"Come on big guy. I'll walk you out."

Once outside they stood and enjoyed the night sky. Moana took her hand up to measure the stars. Just like she had once back in her own time and sighed.

"Sooo they seem like nice peeps." Nodding his head towards the door.

"They sure are. They have taught me all I know about this new world. Helping me to learn the language here. It took a while, but I got the hang of it soon after. I have learned Taih'i our own. He was a bit rusty one time I heard him talking to his mother."

Laughing a little from the memory of him had to relearn it all. She had been tough on him, but that had been the only way to learn it when he got home from work.

"Mmhmm."

"He is also the one who got me the job."

"Ha! I bet ya not as good at telling stories *flexed* and about the deeds to the human kind, as the handsome demigod is."

Moana was sure that if he hadn't been wearing the shirt he would properly kiss his arm after saying that, but what he gave her instead was a wink which made her laugh for like the million time tonight. Maui found himself that he never could get enough of that sound. He also felt how his inside did a back flip. 'Must be the reunion from after so long.' Bringing his arms down again from his flex, he stood and took the sight in before him. Unfortunately, it was over too fast for his liking.

"I bet you could tell them a whole lot better than I can. BUT you would blow your cover if you did."

"Will not." Crossing his arms and turned so he stood sideways to her.

"Trust me you will. From the moment you open your big mouth, you can't hold back with the show. I have seen you many times doing so."

Thinking so many years back on how he had all the people under his spell of his story, Maui silently had to agree. He did put up quite a show back then. Glaring back, he tried to hold his ground. She didn't need to know that he had been telling some tales at the bar when they asked him of the ink on his arm. He had been living "under cover" for far more many years then she had. He had kept his name, but just like when he had introduced himself to the couple inside he had giving them the lie that he was named after himself. Kinda confused to begin with talking about yourself in a third person, but over time it became like a second nature to him.

Trickster you might come to think, but one thing is to have everyone know who you are and then play a joke or a trick them, it was on a whole other level to deceive people to think you are not the demigod of old.

"I know you on that Maui."

Smirking inwards of how little she knew about that. 'Ya know nothing yet princess.'

"Anyway Curly. Imma' heading home so ya can get ya much needed beauty nap. Cuz ya look like crap."

That earned the demigod a smack on his chest.

"To let you know I'm drop dead gorgeous in this dress and it's not THAT late." Moana stood now beside him and had her eyes on the night sky

"Mmm, that ya surely are."

"What was that Maui?"

She hadn't been concentrating on what would come out of his big mouth.

"What?"

Blinking a few time, he came to realize on what had been left in a whisper. 'Shit!' He had to think fast.

"Ehm eh, the night surly are."

She turned back to look up at the shining dots in the pitch-black sky above her.

"It's sure is." Mentally he smacked his head. 'Phew that was a close one, but where the hell did that come from?' Looking back down, Maui stood beside her, looking up at the sky so he could see how the stars danced in her eyes, ignorant of what was going through his big skull.

"Well I can stand outside all night Curly and don't get cold. Can ya do that?"

He was smiling and looking at her from the corner of his eye and arms crossed. As the words had left him, a chilled breeze came that made goosebumps forming on her arms and neck. Taking her arms around herself to give herself a shelter from the cold.

"I can too."

Snorting, Maui turned to fully look at her with a look that told her to say that one more time. Shivering she muttered out.

"I just need a bit more clothes on at night like these."

True, it was beginning to be rather cold that was not uncommon, but not common either. Shaking his head at his friend he opens one eye.

"Ya something for ya self, Curly. I'll give ya that."

"Wait. The great demigod is giving a mortal a complement?"

He could clearly hear the sarcasm in her words. Maui laughed at that.

"Ye ye. Don't get used to it though. Might be the only one ya get."

Winking at her he turned to leave.

"Thanks for the great time."

He only made a few steps when…

"Wait."

Halting in his path her half turned to see what she was going to say. He had only managed to take a couple of steps. Instead he was met with a Moana crashing into him and her arms that flew around his neck gripping him in a tight hug. Shocked from the impact and a bit surprised on how hard she held, he quickly regains himself and gave back the same amount of hug. Not too hard so she would crush, but enough for her to feel it. With her head resting on his shoulder he heard her small voice.

"See you, hero." His personal nickname from her made his heart flutter a little.

"See ya, princess."

Gently he sat her down and winked back to her when he was about to despair around a corner. Grapping her neckless she couldn't help but be scared if it really was a dream and that she would wake up in her bed. 'He is real. He lives up in town, silly.' She stopped at the front door and glanced back to where she had seen him last. 'I'll see him again soon.' Once inside she was surprised to see her new friends were waiting for her to come back in. Opening her mouth to ask them to keep her friend's identity a secret, she was stopped by Taih'i's hand in the air in front of him.

"Before you say anything. Yes, we're going to keep his identity a secret."

Julia nodded from the side and smiled.

"We like him too much already to do otherwise."

If Moana didn't love her newfound friends, she would now. Smiling from ear to ear she walked over to them and pulled them in a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered

That was all she could say in the moment and they knew her well enough now to know that too. A thought came to Julia after some time.

"How do you think he will take it when he sees the statue?"

Bringing herself out of the hug she thought for a moment.

"Not good would be my guess." Moana pulled away to shrug.

A/N

Heey guys. *hiding behind a pillow in embarrassment*

So yeah, it's been a while… and I'm sorry for that. But life crept up on me. Not that I didn't think of posting a new chapter or anything, but I was completely drain from energy to do so. *Seeing my life, the past months, flashing by* oh god there was so much. My 30-year-old birthday and if it was for me to decide then I wouldn't have held a party or anything xD But who can say no to ones mother when they lift a finger to point at you and say "I demand that you are holding a party for your family." so yeah.

So hopefully I'll be back on track with this story… *grins broadly.*

I still have A LOT of chapters I need to write onto the computer. *sigh* that and edit em all together xD yay me xD

AnyWHO tell me what you think about it... I would LOOOVE to hear some criticism about it...

SO much love to you for sticking around... MUAH!

Love Amaniias


	8. Chapter 7

Our former chief walked down the road to her job. She couldn't help thinking of how the mighty demigod would react when he saw his statue. 'Either he faints, or he be like a five-year-old.'

Going up to the main door, she had kinda expected to see him stand and wait for her with his arms crossed and with a smirk telling that it was about time she got there, but he was nowhere to be seen.

'Well we didn't have an agreement on a specific time to meet.' Shrugging she pushed the door open.

Inside was the great opening hall, to her right was a small shop with all the things you could buy so you would remember the tour. Plastic bone that looked "old", a cup that was black when cold, but had a portrait hidden under that heat would reveal. Key rings and small fluffy teddy bears that was formed as a dinosaur, shark, mammoths ect. ect. She had been it a few times to look, but never bought anything. To her left there was a hallway that leaded down to the restrooms for the visitors. Up a head was the greeting desk where the tickets were being bought.

Behind the desk, was two people sitting and chatting with one another. The night guard Dave and the one who was responsible for the cashier and information was a newcomer. 'Can't remember seeing her last time I was here.' Moana headed up to announce her coming.

"Heey Dave."

He looked up to her and smiled warmly.

"Oh heey Moana. This is Lilith. She just started here yesterday."

Letting her gaze glide over to the young woman beside him, she smiled warmly to her.

"Heey Lilith and welcome. I'm Moana. The tour guide in Polynesian culture."

Bringing her hand forth for her to shake she was a little taken back from the hesitation she was met from Lilith. Dave seemed to notice it too.

"Go on. She won't bite... Much..."

Sending him daggers for that comment, she was surprised when a small shaken hand came and grabbed hers.

"H-hallo." It was a small shy voice that came.

Smiling back Moana shook it twice and gently let go of her again.

"See it wasn't so bad, now was it?" Dave said as he leaned over the desk, his elbow on it and his head in his hand, with a smirk lingering on his lips.

To that Lilith only shook her head and sat down again, looking away shyly. Dave met Moana's eyes and shrugged. Not thinking more about the young girl, Moana let it drop. 'If she won't talk then I won't push her to it. But.'

"So, Dave how was the night?"

"Meh *waving a hand* boring as ever. Nobody, but yourself to talk to in the long hours." Moana could practical see the puff of air escape from his mouth. She could imagine that too well, but not like he had. When they had set sail for the second time after restoring the heart, she had taking the watch for some nights while her people were sleeping, under deck in the big waka.

"But heey, I got a new iPod to keep me company now." Dave tapped the pocket on his pants with a huge grin on his face.

"And all the 64 GB is filled with Korn, system of a down, Celine Dion Meatloaf. Really, I could go on, but I forgot the recharger, so it died four hours into the shift." She could see the pout that came over him.

Moana stood and was being polite trying to hide her small grin in a cough at the sight of him. Thinking of what he had said, she suddenly felt a slight panic. She had no idea on what the hell he was talking about. 'Guess I have to ask Julia or Taih'i when I get home.'

"Well, that's too bad Dave. Anyway, remember it tonight. I must go and check in now. So, see you guys around."

Waving, she headed off. After placing her lunch in the refrigerator Moana headed out to her first group.

"Hallo and welcome. I would love to give you all the greeting with a hongi. It was the way the Polynesian did back in the days, but unfortunately we don't have that amount of time."

She smiled down to the elderly people before her and saw that they couldn't care less about what she said. 'Yep. *sweat drop* this is gonna be fun.'

All the time she had been talking about her culture she had tried to do it with much enthusiasm as she could muster, Moana hoped that when they reach the grand finale that it would change to the better. 'There might even be uh's and ah's when they see it.' Sighning, she leaded the way to the closed doors. It was always a thrill to see the kids jumping around and taking in the view of it all. But these specific elders were different. Giving them time to process it all she tried to sneak a look over to them and saw nothing but I-don't-give-a-shit expression on one man in a wheel chair.

He had light brown skin, but she could tell that many years away from the sun, could clearly be seen. His hair was gray from age and his eyes had lost its light. They were empty and mixed with the harden face of loneliness. She had seen it one time when she had been a kid. A sad old woman who kept to herself and all the kids was afraid to near her. Later she had found out that she had been like that since her husband had died from illness and was left alone with no kids to care for. Moana's heart had bled for her loss, even though she only had been eight at the time.

"Miss? You okay?"

One of the care watchers had seen her drift off into the memory.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just remembered something."

She gave her a genuine smile and went over to stand to give them a story of all the gods, leaving Maui for last. Just as She was about to open her mouth to begin she was interrupted by a grumpy voice.

"Don't even bother missy. I know who you're going to speak of next." 

Raising an eye brow, she couldn't help herself.

"Oh, is that so? And who would that be sir.?"

Squinting his eyes, he looked over to the tour guide. The empty eyes now had a flame of anger in them.

"Well I know all these gods in the room and not once have you mention that self-centered ego bastard of a demigod Maui."

It was like venom that left his mouth. He even spat on the floor after that to show her that he didn't like him one bit.

"I see. I'm sorry you see him like that."

That seemed to make the elderly man to look at her with disgust.

"You're sorry for me?"

"First of all, I recognize your dialect, but I have to ask where you from?"

It looked like the man in the wheelchair now looked at her for the first time since they came in here. Skeptical he took in a breath before he answered.

"Nauru."

'Hmm don't recognize that name. So that mean it must be long from where Motunui is or after my time there.'

"Sir have you heard of Motunui from yours elders there?"

A surprised look came over and that made the man think for a bit.

"No. No can't say I have." Came a still venom spiced voice, but with just a little less venom in it.

He stared down the floor while he really thought it over one more time.

"Okay let me tell you a whole other story then. Of a young girl from the island."

She began her own story of how she had been in her toddler's years. Told by her mother of how will-strong, she had been to her, to the ocean and how later in years she still tried to do so, but not once did she say it was her. When she got to the part of how her grandmother had send her going she had to gulp down the lump in her throat. It was still a little hard, but not as much it had been the first time she had told it to her roommates. Not mentioning the so called self-centered demigod, his name until the end.

"You see. It was this girl who had been send out on a quest to safe her island from the blackness. To do so, she had to find the demigod and take him to where Te Kā was and restore the heart. And by the way, did you know that he did took it to give it to the humans?"

She kept his gaze for as long as She could.

"You never heard of this? Even after all these years I know his stories from my island. He did all of that for us humans. Coconuts? He teaches a farmer to grow them, so we could have that sweet water on a warm day. Fire? He went to the fire goddess to take it up to us, so we didn't freeze at the cold nights. I could go on if you like?"

A blazing rage was racing through her so that her hands almost shook. She clenched them, to stop the shake so they wouldn't give her away of how angry she was on the poor man.

"But don't you dare call him selfish." She pointed at him with her finger and she could, to her joy, see the man trying to vanish in his chair.

Silence went over the group and her for what seemed like an eternity, when it only was minutes that ticked by.

"Weeeell, we better get home. Thank you for the tour miss Waialiki." One of the caretakers had seen the exchange between the two of them and decided that he would stop it from escalating further.

The elder man had turned his ride around when the caretaker had spoken up and had only gotten two feet, when he stopped. Glaring back over his shoulder he took a good look at her. He hadn't heard that name before, he just didn't think that as young as she was could be so into the old ways of speaking of the gods. He now recognized some of the features about her and it clicked. The way she had spoken of the gods and the way she had held such a respect for them like an islander would. He had been away from his own home for many years, but that didn't mean that he had forgotten where he came from. Turning again he headed over to the young woman.

"Waialiki? And here I thought you were from here and had no idea what the hell you talked about when I first laid my eyes on you."

The caretaker whispered a good luck to her before he headed over to the group and waited.

"So, it took you to hear my last name to figure that out? Tsk. Please."

Moana was tired of defending herself from the man and that small out burst from earlier had taking its toll on her as well. Crossing her arms, she stood leaned and waited for more insulting to throwing her way.

"Feisty. I like that. *Smirk* But look, from what you told today of the demigod. *a deep breath was exhaled from Moana* On my island the heart is still missing to this day. My nephew never told me that story of a young woman ventures out and he still lives there."

Awestruck of his way to say sorry, she had to blink a couple of time to get back on track. She opened her mouth to say something, but he wasn't done yet.

"Now that I know you and Maui brought it back, I can sit back and die in peace." Smiling he leaned back in his chair and signed in relief.

Quickly she scouted to see if anyone was near them while her mind raced on where he knew that from.

"Ehm sorry sir, but I never said that. I only tell the stories of how I grew up hearing them." If she hadn't had the little panic rising in her voice, she was sure he would buy it.

He didn't.

"Please. Don't try to fool an old man. I'm not blind or deaf, young lady." He waved her excuse of and smirked on how the colour slowly was draining from her face. The smile only grew when he saw how she looked around again to be sure no one was listening.

"I wouldn't worry about them if I were you." Nodding his head over to the group.

"I'm the house crazy man. Saying that the world will end if the heart is not restored, but you just told me otherwise."

Moana couldn't believe her ears. She still stood and was pretty sure that if it could happen, her jaw would lay on the floor by now. What took her out of her trance was the next set of words that left his mouth.

"And from the way your eyes shine…" Moana couldn't hemp the TSK that came from hearing the word. "…when you speak of him, I can tell you are telling the truth."

"Why haven't you search the internet on that?" Trying to deny it just one more time, before she gave up. 

"Miss Waialiki, do I look like one who are using it daily? No. I don't. They are machines that are made to piss off a God. And I'm not one who will be receiving its wrath." 

Huffing, he crossed his arms and looked away. Moana couldn't help but smile at him. He reminded her of someone. Not totally, but enough to let her mind wander off to him. 'Where is he? It's been hours since I checked in.'

"But would you mind keeping it to yourself? I mean, I don't..."

"Of course, I will. But it's gonna cost you."

He liked his lips and let his eyes wander up and down on her body. 'Nonononononono he gotta be joking!?' The elder took his sweet time to make her suffer under his watchful gaze. Just when she thought she wouldn't care if he told a soul, he interrupted her stream of nasty thoughts of him.

"A visit."

"WHAT?" O.O

"I wanna hear more of your time from back then." Shrugging he closed his eyes and smile.

A breath of relief could be heard from the Polynesian girl, which made the elder man smile even more.

"What were you thinking off I might have wanted, Waialiki?" He squinted his eyes and looked with skepticism.

"Ehehehe nothing?" She scratched the back of her neck, but quickly took it down too. Frightening of him all the sudden, as if he could see where she had gotten that habit from. 

"Right. But what do you say? Wanna grand an old man's wish?"

Moana quickly nodded back at him.

"Good." He once again turned his chair around to leave.

"You have the address on your paper. So please come when you feel like it. I'm not leaving anytime soon."

He banged his chest. "Healthy as a tiger."

Waved behind him and rolled over to his group. 'Well that was an odd conversation.' Shaking her head, she headed the same way to greet her next group with a smile lingering on her face.

-

An hour later she stood and watched the group of young boys and girls walking around in her favorite room and scrambled in a book.

One boy had from the beginning looked very bored at it all and she had tried to lift his mood. Failing, until they had entered here where she had ended the last tour. Now he was walking around with awe struck eyes, of all the monsters and gods, Moana couldn't blame him. They were something indeed. Thinking back at the first time she had met the giant crap and the Kakamora's.

The tour down memory lane was interrupted, when she heard a conversation by the two teachers to the kids.

"So, they need to be done with the essay in what? A week? That should give them enough time."

The two teachers stood just behind her when they said that. Curios about what they were on about she couldn't help but ask.

"An essay?"

The teacher turned her head towards her.

"Yeah. We're having about the Polynesian culture in school as a project and they will write down all they have learned from today."

Gaping at what had been left the mouth from the teacher, Moana looked around.

"They need to write down all of this?"

That made the other adult from the same school, laugh. 

"No no no. They must pick one God or how they lived in back then to write about. It would be too much to write about. It's only gotta be on ten pages."

Moana didn't want to seem like she had no idea of what they talked about, only nodded and hoped that it would seem like she knew what they were talking about and that she was agreeing with them.

"So, they are coming here to learn on how to gather information?" She could only hope she was right.

"That and how to listen to what you're telling them. I did see Sophie having her phone out, recording what you said earlier. Smart girl I must say." 

The other teacher nodded back.

"She is a smart one. Did you see her other essay?"

This being her clue to leave the other two adults she went to see how the young ones did.

"Miss Miss?" A young girl came over to her teachers.

"Yes?" One of the teachers answered.

"Who is that?" The girl pointed back to a statue in the middle.

"Ehm. I have no idea. Ask the nice lady here. She is the guide remember?" 

But before the words even had a chance to leave the girl, Moana answered.

"I'll tell you what. If you can gather the rest and meet me where he is."

Smiling she headed off to tell the others. Moana walked with slow pace over to the statue. She could hear the teachers was just behind her.

"Guys. GUYS! Come over to the statue and the Lady will tell us who he is." The young girl bounced with excitement.

The curly haired guide took some mats that was laying behind it and placed them on the floor. She ordered the class to sit down and be quiet. It didn't seem to work for her. That's when a big voice boomed in the room.

"QUIET!"

That seemed to do the trick.

"So, you see this. *pointed her thumb over her shoulder. * is the great demigod Maui. You can thank him for slowing down the sun for you. Some say that he lassoed his great hook, the one that is standing by his feet by the way, with a robe, that had been braided with his sister's hair to make it even stronger. Some say that his sister was his wife, but that's another story. Two other stories go by how he even got it to slow down. The first one is that he beaten the sun so badly, it became its only choice. The other is that he tried a huge rock, with the same robe, behind so it got slowed down that way."

And so, Moana told all the tales of her friend's greats deeds once again. When she was done a hand flew up.

"Yes?" A young boy, she guessed to be 13, took down his hand.

"Which of the two stories about the sun, do you believe to be the right one?" Thinking about it Moana couldn't decide on which one.

"Hmm I think it would be the one with the stone behind it cuz who wanted to go near the sun and not get burned from it?"

Chuckling from her own joke she almost missed the small THUD that suddenly came. 'What was that?' She didn't need to look long because then a loud scream came from a girl. Jumping up in pure distress and fear, the girl sprinted away.

The female teacher grabbed the shoulders of the frighten kid.

"Sylvia take it easy. What is it?"

The male teacher also rushed over to her. "Tell us what happened."

"S-something f-f-fell on me. Green w-with small antennas."

Moana had gotten over to hear what had happen. 'Small? Green? Antenna?' A warning was set off in Moana's head.

"Where is it now?" It's over there. *pointed at her mat. * Where I sat. Ewwww. It's soooooo disgusting! Can't believe it had to land on me!?"

Moana didn't wait for the young girl to finish when she went over and sat down on her knees. Gently she took the side of the mat that had been flipped over from the girl sprinting away so fast. 'Please don't let it be.' A small beetle come forth. Picking it up she turned it over to get a better look on it. Her free hand flew up and covered her mouth as she tried to kill the gasp that was threatening to come.

She could recognize that Patten anywhere.

What best could be described as panic, is what our heroine was feeling that moment. She could recognize the pattern on the small green beetle, anywhere at any time. She had seen him turning into this very form many many times, she hold him with a gentle touch. 

"Maui?" Moana didn't want the others to hear her talking to an insect, so she kept her voice very low.

She tried to shake her hand in attempt to wake him up.

"Maui? Come on. Please hurry and wake up. Fly away, before they see you turn back." 

She tried to shake him again, but only a small twitch came from his leg.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Wooooah." Jumping a bit, she looked over to see who it was. 

A boy was standing beside her and watched her with interest of what she had in her hand. 

"Miss. Why are you whispering to it? Is it dead? If so can I have it with me home?" It was surprisingly of how pleading his eyes were and how exited he was to get Maui home with him.

"No, he's not dead."

"Well if it's not dead then why is your hand closed that tight around it?"

The boy pointed at her hand and sure enough it was closed. Not a single light could come in to Maui if he had want some. Gasping, she quickly opened it and the beetle seemed a bit crushed, but not fatal. He was standing on his wobbling feet's. Maui's antenna was bend a few places and had a very odd way to twitch, before he slowly fell backwards on his back again.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Moana brought her hand up to get a better look on him. To see if he was indeed out for the count or if he simply were playing one of his tricks again.

"Is he dead now? And why did you say were sorry?"

"No! he's not dead!" Moana blurted out a bit too fast after the question had been placed.

"Can I kill it then?" Before the tour guide even had a chance to look over to see the boy at her side, there was a voice that came from across the room.

"Patrick!"

The boy ﬂinched and seem to move so he could hide behind Moana.

"Fuck!"

Hiding beside Moana, the boy named Patrick really tried to make himself small as the teacher was approaching them.

"Get over here. Now!"

A sigh from the boy could be heard and Moana almost lost the words. "I'm so dead." When he moved over to the older person. Moana felt sorry for him, but at the same time she was happy to get him away from her, so she could see if Maui had hurt himself from the fall.

"Patrick, we don't kill animals. You should know this by now. AND what did we say about the foul language you are using?"

Looking out from the corner of her eye, Moana could see that he had his head low, but something told her that it wouldn't be the last time he would try. Another youngster came over to Moana.

"How is it?"

Peaking over to her other side a young girl sat down and looked at beetle-Maui.

"Oh, he's ﬁne. Nothing to worry about." The girl looked puzzled when her eyes met Moana's

"How do you know it's a male?" Tilting her head to one side as if she was trying to read Moana's facial expressions. 'Shit. How do I get out of this one?' Moana tried her hardest to think of a way out of that one. "Ehm you see..." luckily a memory played in her head.

"You see the male beetle has these bright colour to attract the female beetles. While the females had some doll colour to help them keep hidden from those who wants to eat them." Moana had to mentally pad her own shoulder for that save. She had walked by when Taih'i had seen a show on the television one time about beetles. Oddly enough that what's had seem to be stuck.

"I see." And then the girl ripped forth a notebook and was scrabbling down the information she had just received. 

"I'll just put him over here." She stood up and walked over to the Kakamora statue with a pointing spear and gently laid Maui down.

"And with that I will end the tour. *fake yawn* you see I'm really tired "all of the sudden" and I still have a lot of work to do before I can go home." Not that she needed to clarify herself with an excuse, but she needed them to leave before Maui came to himself and shifted back.

"So, go on. Out with you." She just hoped that she could make it in time. They made it to the door when the kid with the notebook turned around and looked at her.

"Ehm. Yes?" At ﬁrst she didn't say anything so just as Moana was about to push them out again.

"Thank you for the tour. Can we come back and hear another story since our got interrupted?" With the time ticking and Moana getting more and more anxious by the minute she really didn't think of her answer.

"Yeah sure you can. I'll be happy to make it up for you. Now off with you. You should not be late for your parents to come and pick you up."

She had almost them out the door when a WOUSH could be heard and a blueish colour danced across the door.

"What was that?" The teacher, who had talked to the boy Patrick earlier, asked. Feeling the panic beginning to take place in her, she gave one hard push.

"NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Ehehe. Just the light acting funny again. Yeah. Need to tell that to those who deals with that." She couldn't believe of how her voice sounded desperate to get rid of them.

"Yeah you make sure to do that." The teacher looked with skepticism while he said that at Moana.

"Sure. BYE!" The sound that came from smacking the door echoed in the large room. The teacher that was now behind the closed door simply stood with wide eyes and was suddenly very happy that he hadn't tried to peek inside. His nose was now up close so if he gently turned his head from side to side he would feel the door from the small hair on his nose.

"Guess that is just something we shouldn't meddle with." Mumble the shocked teacher.

Moana was breathing heavy, under no circumstances was she pleased to rush them out of the room, but at the same time she knew if they suddenly saw a large man in the room, standing where she had placed the beetle, then they would have some trouble to get out of that without anything that shouldn't be mention.

Taking in a deep breath before she braced herself to go over to her friend, who still laid on the same place as she had put him earlier. 'Strange. Why hasn't he come up yet?' she took haste steps, almost running to reach him. She stopped at where Maui was laying, she expected him to jump up with a grin on his face and scare her, but instead she saw her friend laying still with an odd expression on his face, almost as if he was hurt.

She sat down beside him to try and wake him up from the unconscious? Sleeping? Moana didn't quite know where to place it. While she sat and biting her thumb nail and frowned, she wondered of what it was, her eyes were running over him. It did seem like he wasn't laying very comfortable on his back, like if something was poking in his back. Okay so if that was the case, she just needed to find the source of it before she could do anything about it.

Tracing her fingers on his side to find the source of pain she heard Maui groaned, maybe in pain? She still didn't know what word would be best to describe the sound, but it didn't sound very nice. It was odd, be course he couldn't really have hit his head THAT hard. He had landed in a girl's lap, so it shouldn't have left him unconscious or anything…

Unless….

A pain full groan was heard as her feet contacted his side.

"What the fuck Curly. Ya didn't need to kick me that hard."

Maui was rubbing his side and sat up as he did.

"Your own fault for fooling me." Moana turned around so her back was to him as she said that.

Moana could hear how he was SO-NOT-IN-PAIN and the mischievousness in his chuckle. Moana decided to give him a piece of her mind, when she saw the horror slowly was forming in his face, as he remembered where he was.

In a speed Moana had forgot Maui was possessing, he stood up and looked around. "It's not a dream, is it?"

"Uhm. What are you talking about Maui?" She knew what Maui was talking about, but tried to play dumb in that moment.

Maui didn't answer. He seemed to figure out where he wanted to go. He just kept walking out where he had been placed in his beetle form, unnoticed the Kakamora statue, he brushed with his thigh that made it turn slightly to the side. 

"Oh no."

"Please tell me this is all a dream and I will wake up with a bad headache." Maui pleaded in a whisper.

Panicking, Moana ran up and grabbed his arm, trying to slow him down with the little strength she knew she had.

"Maui. Stop." 

Before, it could have been fun to see how he would have reacted, but now, with that horrified face, she didn't want him to see it. 'Stupid stupid. Should've warned him about it days ago.' But then a flashing image came with Maui stating beside the statue with his beloved hook raised ready to swing at it with full force, to destroy it. Not that she would mind it. It was more the director she feared to have to explain why the statue suddenly was in pieces. "Oh, hey director. How this statue was destroyed, you ask? It's a funny story. You see I had shown the school kids around and when we came here it suddenly felt to pieces." Yep totally trustworthy story. 

"Maui, stop. You don't need to see it. We can walk out of here now!"

That didn't help the slightest. Dropping the arm Moana went in front of him and planted her hands on his chest. That did make him stop.

Looking up find his eye, she could see that he didn't look back at her. She then felt two strong hands gripping her by her shoulders, lifting her up as if she weighted nothing (she properly didn't to him.) and sat her back down beside him.

All Moana could do now was stare at her friend as he walked in front of what was supposed to be him. Closing her eyes and braced herself for what's to come.

Time ticked by when she heard the footsteps from the demigod stopped. Pressing her eyes more closed so not even the light could come in, she waited. And waited for a scream or a loud crash, but nothing came. Carefully she looked over to see what had happen. 'Did he faint again? No that wouldn't be it. The ground would have shaken like an earthquake if he had.'

Quietly, our Wayfinder walked over to where Maui had stopped. It seemed that he was only waiting for her for when Moana stopped, a shaken hand came up and pointed at the suppose-to-be replica of himself.

"Please don't tell me it's who I think it is."


	9. Chapter 8

Thx u all for reviewing on my story... it always warms my heart to see u all love the story... 3

Here's another one... a bit short but hope u like it anyway :)

"So ya telling me that. *pointing at the statue. * THAT. *taking a deep breath with his eyes closed. * Is supposed to be me! ME the great demi god of the wind and sea." Disgust was written all over his face.

Moana signed for what seemed like the millionth time that day at him.

"For the last time Maui. It's what they found out that you might look like. I can't help that cut off your hair..."

One of Maui's hands immediately flew up and grapped a good chunk and held it with such care, his chin began to quiver just a bit and how his eyes was all puppy dogs eyes on her, the more she talked about how they had found a cave, where they had estimated his look from.

"I mean. If I know you right, I would have guessed that you would have left a great statue of yourself. Like the one in the cave you tried to trap me in to steal my boat."

She said while shrugging.

Squinting his eyes, he stepped in front of the not so young girl anymore.

"We're still talking about me here right and not of what had happened before I knew ya, right?"

Really, she tried to hold her laugh back, that tried to break through, with a hand in front of her mouth.

"Don't ya dare laugh."

He stood with a raced finger pointing at her. That didn't help the case. Now Moana had to bite her tongue for not laughing, but sadly a noise came out.

For a split second she could see how anger took over in his eyes and suddenly was afraid that the scene of him smashing the statue would come to life, but just as fast it was gone again.

"It doesn't look anything like me." Came it from him. He had turn his back, so he couldn't see it.

"Heey I got an idea." Hope seemed to come on his face. He took a step closer to her.

"Here pinch ma arm. If it doesn't hurt then it's all a bad dream."

Maui held his arm forward to Moana and waited for her to do whatever she had in mind. At this point she stood dumb founded and looked at him if he had gone crazy or something.

"You want me to do WHAT?"

Maui shaking his arm in front of her face.

"Pinch it reeeeeeeally hard."

Smiling he took another step forward so he was stood towering over her. Moana could almost taste the desperation in him.

"I don't know Maui." She ran a hand over her face and exhaled.

"Here let me show you. Take two fingers..."

"I know how to pinch one."

She snapped at him. Quickly, before he got away she pinched him hard on his arm. (As hard as she could really, with no inhuman strength.) A welp came come from the man in front of her and had taken his arm to nurse it with a pout.

"Come on. That shouldn't even hurt on you."

She once again ran a hand over her face, but this time it was because of the way he looked at her while he gently blow some air to lessen the pain.

"Don't look at me like that. You asked me to do it." Crossing her arms, she tried to stand her ground. 'Really sometimes he IS just like a child.' Silence was between them for what seemed like an eternity. After waiting some more as she turned back to him.

"So? Did it work?"

All she got back from him was a snort and his shoulders dropped.

"What did you expect, really? It all vanish, and you be happy?"

Throwing up her arms while she said it, she walked over to his statue. Knocking on it so he could hear it was still there when he refused to look over.

"See? Still here."

This made him look over and he dropped his arm, defeated, and made his way over to her. Learning up against it, Moana waited for the big dumb demi god to open his big mouth. She didn't need to wait long.

"They even have ma tattoos wrong. Fuckers." Maui mumbled. Walking around it he cursed a lot more when...

"I don't have ma eagle form tattooed on ma whole back. Really what and where the fuck did they come to that discovery? Look it's right here on ma right arm. *pointing.* And the BONES in ma nose and ear? Really? Oh, this is just fucking perfect."

"Maui. Please. Calm down."

Moana did not like where this was heading off to. She tried to walk over to him and saying this with a much calm voice as she could.

"Maui I can't salsa up to the director and say " Oh about the demigod statue you got? It's all wrong." He would want me to explain how I would know all of this and then I wouldn't be left alone. Can't you see?"

She stood beside him and stroke his arm. The other was up and running multiple times over his face. Wan she was done talking he turned his head faster than she had ever seen before.

"Why not?"

He snapped angrily at her. Moana took a step back when she saw the blazing fire in his eyes, from rage. Looking down, he saw her take her step back, away from him. She feared him and that was the last thing he wanted her to be.

He was just furious over the statue of himself. How greatly mistaking they had made him even though he had giving them all clues on how he looked like. He stood up straighter and tried to calm himself down.

"Sorry Curly."

Maui said while his eyes was still closed. Slowly he opened them and easily found hers. He watched her relax under his gaze.

"Didn't mean to scare ya."

She could tell that he was clam and he meant what he said. Moana looked as he turned to watch his replica again and how he clenched his hands Reassured, that he wouldn't give her such an out brake again, she walked up beside him and took his hand in hers. Running her one hand over the back, of his bigger one.

"I know, Maui."

Maui looked down from the corner of his eyes. A smile made its way, when he saw her stare at the statue before them. He had been surprised when she had come over to grab his hand but didn't say anything about it. He was just glad that she wasn't afraid of him anymore. He opened his larger one and grabbed hers in a shift move.

The enjoyment of her small hand in his came to an end, when...

"Do you enjoy living in peace and not being followed by all, all the time?"

Not sure on what she was getting at by that, Maui thought of it for a while. Sure, he sometimes missed his glorious days after they had returned the heart. When all had to relearn about him once more and how the threw a feast for him like it was a daily thing when he visited the islands. But then again. Now he was just as happy to just sit back and watch the people do their daily lives and his bar was a filling in itself. Some was regular visitors, and some came in he never had seen before.

"I do. But I also miss the good old days."

Turning he winked at her. The smile that erupted on her face was something he never was tired of seeing.

"Thought so." She gave him a big smile and tighten the hold on his hand for just a second.

"But you know. You wouldn't have that, if they haven't been making that mistake in the first place."

Maui was about to argue with that logic when it came to him, that no he wouldn't have had the life at the bar if they had made his replica right. So, standing there with his mouth open and closing like a fish trying to breath under water. It must have been a funny sight because Moana had to hide her laugh behind her hand and look away for a moment.

"Did you really hit your head that heard? I mean It's understandable, if you take in the count that you were in your Beatle form."

Moana stood with one hand still in his and the other on her hip while tilting her head to the one side.

That looked like it woke him up.

"Heey be nice here. How would you have been when you fly in and see... and see... THIS OUTRAGEOUS..." *pointing once again to his statue. *

"That gave you your freedom. Remember that Maui."

Moana held a finger up to make her point.

Maui dropping his head and mumble back. It was like a ton of bricks came down on his head, at the moment.

"Ya right, Curly."

He had been living in peace for almost two thousand years. (Give or take. Who really counted the years after the first couple of hundred years had gone by?)

"And how is your life today? Not bad is what I hear. You get to toss drunken men out. Or more precisely. Scare the liven Crap out of them, is more right."

Looking back up, Maui looked back at it.

"Maybe I should just forget all about this, huh?"

"I think that would be a wise thing to do."

All she had to do now was wait. And wait she could. It didn't take long until two small words came from the man beside her.

"I'm sorry. You said?" She held a hand behind her ear to make it seem like she didn't get it the first time.

"Thank you." Came it much louder from him, but also a bit more forced out.

Taking her hand down she looked ahead.

" ~Your Welcome~ " came it from Moana in a singing voice.

Squinting his eyes, he looked down at her.

"Had har. Good one."

Suddenly a sound of and heavy door could be heard. Moana whipped around to where the doors was.

"Shit. Maui quickly, hide."

It took a split second to register what she just had said, before he ran over to where Te Fiti was and crouched behind her, just in time to see a man walked in.

"Moana? You still in here? We're about to close."

Moana came out from behind the statue of Maui with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah. Hehe sorry for that Dave. Was just putting the mats back in place."

The guard looked down at the floor.

"Uh huh. As in those there on the floor?"

"Oh, for fuck sake."

She bent down and picked them up while she let a string of curses out her mouth. Maui had to cover his mouth, so he wouldn't get busted from his hiding spot as she said them. Moana placed them where they belonged, after folding them.

"You can go if you want, Dave. I'll finish this and head out in a bit."

"Nah it's alright. I'll wait for you."

Dave leaned up at the wall and watched Moana work.

"Or do you want to spend a little more alone time in here?" Dave winked at her. He made sure to make the press on that one word.

Panicking a bit of that statement the guard had blurted out and she could feel her cheeks getting warm.

"No no it's fine. Be right there."

She hoped that Maui hadn't heard it, but then again. Him and his hearing was not to be taken lightly. She made a quick look over her shoulder to where Maui was hiding and saw he was ready to jump or run to where his beloved hook was. Remembering where it was she scanned over to it and paled at what she saw. 'This is just keep getting better and better.'

The hook laid right behind the Kakamora in plain view. 'One has to be blind NOT to see it.' Moana would have to hurry to get Dave out before he saw it.

"There all done now." She dusted off her hand to show that.

"Come let's go out." She pushed towards headed the door and hoped it would give Maui the time to get hold of it.

"Heey slow down girl. Why the rush?"

Dave looked over his shoulder, to see a Moana pushing him with her hands planted solid on his upper back.

"Oh. I just remembered I had to be somewhere else."

"Okay. Sounds fair, but why push me? You do know that I need to lock the place down right? It's kinda my job."

Stopping up, she could feel how stupid she must have looked like when Dave turned to see her. She had not thought about that or in her panic to get Maui his chance to get his hook, it might had slipped.

"Ehm."

A heavy THUD interrupted the line of the young girl's thoughts. She knew that Maui had seen the chance and had taken it.

"What was that?"

Dave gently pushed Moana to the side. She had to think fast now. 'Fuck fuck fuck. I have to distract him.' Dave had now taken a slowly step with his hand on his gun and a pepper spray in hand.

Moana watched as he took another step. She could feel how the she was shaking and dreaded for the outcome if he saw Maui shapeshifting.

Not knowing what else to do, she began coughing. She tried to make it seem like she couldn't breathe.

"Heey you okay girl?"

It was a lame idea she knew that, but it worked. Dave looked over his shoulder to see if it was seriously. He locked his eyes with her for a second and it was all it took for Moana to point at her throat. Wide eyed, Dave turn fully to her and ran over to see if he could help.

"Breathe, breathe Moana."

Just as he laid a comforting hand on her back, a shade of blue illuminated him from behind. 'Maybe I should have gone as a actor if he could be fooled by a simple cough? Or maybe he IS just dumb?' Slightly amused by her thought, a wave of relief washed over her as she felt Maui land, in his beetle form, and tucked himself securely under her hair.

Tapping on her skin with one of his legs on her skin, like they had done so many times before when they had been out visiting the islands village for inspection. Moana acting like the chief she once was and Maui as her hidden bodyguard if something should happen.

Moana stopped her coughing and took a much "needed" breath again.

"There all good now. Thank you, Dave."

The guard looked surprise at the sudden stop, but also relived that she was better again.

"Maybe you should see the doc for that?"

The former chief placed a hand on his arm. A sign of appreciation for his concern and smiled to him.

"I'll do that tomorrow. Thank you again."

Moana turned to walk out but was stopped as a hand grabbed her arm.

"You sure you are okay? It seemed like really bad."

Giving him the best reassuring smile she could muster up, Moana gently removed his hand.

"Yes, I'm sure Dave. I'm fine now."

Giving him a small wave, she headed towards the door. Moana prayed to the gods that it was it. She quickly turned to the right, headed down the hall to the employer's office. Grabbed her stuff and made it quick to the lobby.

Moana almost open the front door when.

"Moana!"

'Just my luck.' "Yes?"

She turned to see Dave come running at her. A stone now formed in her stomach at what he wanted. Hurrying over to her, the guard stopped a few feet away to catch his breath.

'Oh yeah by all means. Take your time. I'm not in a hurry to leave her. NOPE!'

"Did you. *inhale* move one. *exhale* of the Kakamora statues?"

She stood slightly taken aback and a wave of relief made its present at that. Dave stood bending over with his hands placed on his knees and took gulps of air. Moana had forgot all about that, in all her hurry to get Maui out.

"Ehm no?"

She could feel how he tried to hide more under her hair.

"Oh Yeah I'm sorry. I might have pushed it a bit. Ehehe"

By now Dave had caught his air and stood straight up, looking at her.

"You do know that I have to report it right?"

Starring at her with a serious face, she could do nothing but crumple a little under the stare.

"I'm sorry."

She couldn't help the blush that made it to her cheeks. Head tilted to the side she looked up at him like a kid who had done something they shouldn't.

"Just... Don't do it again okay?"

He signed and pinched his nose bridge. Opening his eyes again, he was met with the girl crashing him with a big.

"Thank you. Thank you. I'll remember that.

Dave stood, shocked was properly the best way to express it, while Moana hugged him. Dropping back she left him still standing at the same spot. Moana opened the door and waved at him before she headed out side.

All this time, she not once tried to speak to Maui. Afraid that they would get caught. Once outside she took the first road that turned and leaned up at the wall, letting a puff of air escaping her.

"That was close. *pause* Why didn't you just walk in like a normal person would?"

"."

".."

"..."

"Figures. Don't answer then."

She began to walk again, into the heart of town. She wanted to get her stupid friend home so people didn't turn their heads to see she talked to no one.

After Moana had walked for a while, she remembered that she didn't know where his home was.

"Ehm Maui?"

Completely lost Moana turned her head from one side to the other. She had walked into an ally and as it turn out, a dead end. Moana peaked out carefully to see if there was somebody around.

"Now would be a good time to talk Demi." She said in a low voice.

When he didn't speak up, she began to wonder if he had taking off and left her to herself. Biting her thumb nail as she tried to recall how she even got there in the first place.

"What's eating ya brain, princess?"

She could feel him coming out from his hiding spot to her shoulder.

"So now you speak?"

She lifted an eyebrow at him. To that he just shrugged at her.

"Well if ya don't want ma help..."

Maui headed back to where he came from. He didn't make it far when he heard as Moana let a sigh go.

"I'm trying to find the way to your bar, but I think I'm a bit lost now."

"What's the magic word, Curly?"

If a beetle could smirk, Moana thought it would look stupid on him right now. But she could hear it, in the way he was talking to her.

"Oh, you really going at it now ain't you?"

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see him shrug and then began to head back under the hair.

"Well. If ya don't want don't want ma help. Then good luck getting there. *fake yawn* I'm going to take a nap while you're trying."

If Moana wasn't used to him walking over her shoulder, she would have waves of goosebumps right about now, as he went back under her hair and settled down.

"You can't be serious about this."

"."

"Maui?"

".."

"Okay first of all. NO ONE fall's asleep THAT fast."

"..."

"Oh come on. REALLY?"

Throwing her arms up in irritation, she half wondered if she shook her head hard enough he would drop down and then stomped away. But it wouldn't help the fact that she had no living clue on where she was.

Shaking her head lightly, Moana debated with her self on what to do. When she heard a small snore, coming from her neck.

"That's it! Maui you piece of no good for human kind. *shaking her head, to wake him up* and you call your self hero to all?! Your worse than Tamatoa right now. At least he could talk to one. Even if he held one prison."

Rustling her hair while shaken it, Moana quickly found out that it was a really bad idea. She was beginning to get dizzy from it. Gasping as she stumped to the wall to get her dizziness under control and took deep breaths as she leaned up at the wall.

Moana looked up to see had made a noise and to her surprise, there stood a bunch of people looking at her. Watching her as if she had suddenly lost her mind. Closing her eyes she once again tried to calm herself down.

'Great. Just great.'

A mother grabbed her son when he pointed at her.

"Funny hair."

Gasping the mother pulled him away and was off. Moana, hurrying, ran hands through her hair and shot the people glance until they began to head off, now that the fun of it was over.

"Go to the right."

Came Maui's highly amused voice. She headed out the ally and turned right. Moana just knew She wouldn't hear the end of this one.

"Thanks a lot."

Muttered the heroine. After that Moana kept her mouth shut as she walked the way Maui pointed out to her by tapping lightly on either side of her neck. After what felt like an endless walking she stopped.

"You gotta be joking."


	10. Chapter 9

"What?"

Maui peaked out from where he had been hiding.

"Wa'lu? You named your bar WA'LU?"

"Well yeah. He was a worthy opponent. I mean, I tricked him one time and killed him the second time. In ma book that makes him worthy enough to be named after."

Maui tried to shrug, but remembered that Moana couldn't see it as he still was in his beetle shape.

"WE also tricked Tamatoa. So why not name it after him?"

"I don't like it." Maui muttered from her shoulder.

"The Tamatoa Bodega. Kinda has a ring to it. Wouldn't you say?" Moana ran her hand across in front of her face to imagen the neon sign in front of her. Maybe bright purple? That thought made her giggle.

"..."

She could feel him digging his small feet into her shoulder, what she hopes for, to have a better grip so he wouldn't fall off.

"No!" It was in a low tone that came from the demigod, but Moana could clearly hear the anger behind it.

"Why not, Maui?"

"Cuz he made me look like a fool. And Wa'lu didn't." He hissing through his teeth.

Moana knew it was still a soft spot to for him. It hadn't been his finest moment in his long life. She knew that Maui hadn't really gotten over that Tamatoa had picked him up like a sack of coconuts and had tossed him around like a doll. Also, the part where he dragged him over the wall in his cave. Crap-handled? Man-handled? She wasn't sure what phrase she should be using on that.

Moana didn't get the chance to dwell into it more, as she moved to the front door.

"Ehm, Maui?"

She pushed the door handle down and tried to push it open.

"I think it's locked."

"Oh yeah. Whoops, kinda forgot that. No matter, go to the back of the bar."

Heading down the alley, she quickly saw the back door. Maui flew off her shoulder and headed towards it. Discreetly she looked around, looking if people was around to see what Maui was about to do.

"It's clear."

A blue light emerged as Maui took his regular form. Digging into his pocket he took the key up to unlock it. Glazing over his shoulder he stepped aside with a smirk while swinging his hook over the shoulder.

"Ladies first."

Moana shot him a glare as she past him to get inside. When she past him, it came to her that it was one of the few times he hadn't insinuated that she was still a child.

But before she could think it over more, she was inside and her curiosity had won her over by a mile. Going through what she could see was the stocking area. 'Hence all the booze and stuff. Duh' It came a bit of a surprise that it didn't smell like a bar normally would or what she had been experienced with Taih'i and Julia. One of the few times they had convinced her to go out and have a "fun" night. Moana shook her head with a smile as a memory of a very drunk Julia trying to get Moana hooked up with more than two men, that night. Walking out, her mouth dropped at the sight.

"Woow."

Maui stepped out and stood at her side and rested his free hand on his hip. "Take it as ya like it?"

Quickly closing her mouth again, she turns to see him looking at her with a smile that reached his eyes.

"There's not much. But I see where you got your inspiration from."

Looking around she saw pictures of mini Maui with all he had done. All the islands they had found together, Te Fiti in her sleeping form and of course Wa'lu hanging in the middle of the room. Looking out to them with scary red eyes and green venom dripping from his open mouth. His wings was spread out, giving the audience a more terrified idea of him. Impressive that people hadn't figured out who he really was when he was all over the walls. Well mostly.

"Did you paint all of them?"

"Sure did, Curly." Maui seemed to grow a few inches taller and puffed his chest out in pride, as Moana began to walk out to study them more closely.

"Heey! what do ya mean by "Did you paint them all? Ya think I just sat down, rolling ma thumbs and did nothing?"

Moana had made it to the end of the wall where Wa'lu was hanging. Turning her head so only glanced over her shoulder and gave him smirk and shrug back and turned back to the painting before her.

"Tsk. Give me some credit here, Curly."

Moana hadn't heard when he come over to where she was, until his giant hands was an inch from her face and his fingers was wiggling before her.

"These hands can do more than just swing ma hook."

"Right. How could I forget your own glorious statue." Moana teased and rolled her eyes and took a step back so his hand was not close to her face.

"I really need to go back to see what damage ya have done to it." Squinting his eyes at her.

Moana decided that now was the perfect time to flee over to the other side of the room to study the sleeping goddess. She didn't make it all the way, when she caught a sight of something behind the bar.

Heading up to it, she never saw the knowing look from the demigod and a smile that was beginning to form on the hulking man. Never had she thought of seeing this specific item again.

Hanging up there was her beloved oar. Framed so no one could touch it, but for all to see. It look more old than the last time she had seen it, but still in a good shape.

"I never... I mean, it has to be a copy right? It can't be my oar up there." Gently she traced her fingers over the glass. (As far as she could reach of course) She would have taking it down but sadly it was too high for her and at the same time she was afraid that it would crumple if she touched it.

Maui just stood leaned up at the bar and saw how Moana's eyes danced with emotions, over seeing it again. Looking up to the same object he thought about a time where he almost had turned it backwards, so no one could see the small hook and heart on it. It hadn't been so long ago that it had crossed his mind again, but now he was very glad he hadn't done it. It had taking time to get used to the it (at first.) The sight of it hanging there and sometimes he would catch himself in staring at it with memories of how she would hold it or how she would hit (mostly) him, with it.

"Ya parents gave it to me." His face had turned into a emotionless expression.

It was all Maui said before he headed to the stairs that lead up to his apartment. Not that our chief knew that.

"What?" Moana turned, just in time, to see him disappear.

"Maui, wait. Where you going?"

Jumping into gear, she headed after him. Moana kept telling him to wait, but he ignored her and continued to walk up the stairs.

"Maui, please talk..."

She stepped through the door that was open up and saw Maui standing with his back turned to her.

"...to me. Woaw."

She looked over his room and was taking away from the view of the ocean that could be seen from the wide windows. The sun was glittering in the sea. It was a breathtaking sight. Curious she looked passed the hulking figure standing in the middle of it all and began to look at how he had decorated his home. There wasn't much to see. Plain brick walls with nothing on them. 'Why should there be. All of it is hanging down below.' Eyes swiping over his couch to his bed. Over his bed she noticed where, she thought, his hook would be hanging. Turning back to where his dining table was, Moana saw that Maui hadn't moved the slightest from where he had stopped.

"Moana."

She tensed at the sound of her name. Moana had a feeling of where this was going. He rarely used her name and when he did it could only mean that...

"I need..."

"What a nice place you have here, Maui."

She began to walk around to seem like she was studying his home. Which she was, to be honest.

"I don't see much pictures here, but why would you when you see them all day down stairs. You know some color on the walls wouldn't mind. It could really bright up the room."

Moana was rambling she knew that, but she wasn't going to have that kind of talk now.

"What do you have out here?"

She tried to sound enthusiasts of seeing his place. Walking passed him she had made it to his bathroom.

"Curly..."

"Uhhhh. Nice. But kinda small if you ask me. I mean how do you even turn in the bath when it's this small. Just walk in and don't move an inch? Really, you could have made it much bigger if you wanted."

Coming back out, smiling, she didn't meet his eyes when she stepped in front of his bed.

"I'll take it it's here you beloved hook is hanging when you don't use it? By the way where is it?"

She looked around for it but remembered that he had placed it down in the bar. Maybe in the back, from where they came in.

"Moana, please..."

"Let me get it for you. Won't be long." Almost out the door she was stopped when Maui's voice was firmer this time.

"Moana, STOP!"

Her hand resting on the door frame, she stood as if she was frozen. Taking a few deep inhales she turned and just as Maui was about to open his mouth, her hand came up to stop him.

"I know what you are going to tell. It's about my parents and..." With a sad smile, she gently shook her head.

"And I know they aren't around anymore. It took me a long time to get over that fact, when I found out just how many years had passed. I was devastated. For me it was like snapping my fingers." Well it was. One moment she had been in a cave in her own time and whoosh she was on a beach thousand years later.

It was still fresh to her, so with tearing eyes she looked up at him for the first time since they had stepped into his home. She knew it was unfair to him. He had been keeping this to himself for over three thousand years, but for her it was still only three years. She needed more time. Just a little bit more.

Moana turned away from his sad, sympathetic expression. Her tears ran down her cheeks and she couldn't hold the sob that escaped her mouth. Moana flinched a little when she felt two strong arms wrapping around her and pulled her in.

"Okay, princess."

That was all he said, as he gently laid his head on top of hers, carefully not to putting all of weight on her. Sighing, she let her head fall back on his shoulder accepting his embrace.

"Thanks, Maui."

Maui hummed and tighten his hold a bit harder for a brief moment before letting go, but still held his hug. Standing there, comfortable with each other, they watched as the sun went down, in what seemed like, into the ocean. The sandy beach, sadly enough, not be seen from where Maui's home was.

"God, I miss wayfinding at times like these." Moana sighed in content of where she stood.

"I could make it happen."

Moana laughed at him.

"Yeah and while you at it. Please make a sleeping area this time. Now that I have tried to sleep in a bed I don't think I can ever sleep on the hard-wooden floor again."

Chuckling, she didn't notice that the warmth from Maui's hold, had escaped her until he placed his hands on her shoulders. Looking up she saw he was smiling back at her with the gap between his teeth, trailing up until she met his eyes.

"As you wish, princess."

Had he just...?

"What?"

Had she heard right? It must have been her brain playing a trick on her again.

"So, I get the parts to build a boat. It should take a couple of weeks to do so. Something else your highness needs on it?"

Maui had removed his hands and it felt cold without them all of the sudden. He was walk over to the kitchen. Midway, he stopped.

"Ya thirsty? I make one killer pineapple/mango juice."

If Moana been stunned at what he just had offered to do, she would properly melted on the spot from the way he looked at her. Blinking she nodded back. Maui went to the kitchen and grabbed the things he needed to make two juice.

Moana sat down at the dinner table and waited for him to be done. Knowing him he wouldn't need a blender. So instead of seeing Maui chop up the mango and pineapple and place them in a shaker and, with his inhuman speed, began to shake it to mush, she stared out at the sunset.

The sun was almost swallowed by the sea now. She could only see the top of it. Skies was hanging low, so the bottom had a pink glow to it and the upper part was still yellow'ish in its glowing. If she squinted her eyes hard enough she could see a black dot in the water, guessing it would be a boat.

She was brought out of her trance when Maui came and placed down the glass in front of her. Sitting down beside her and took a sip from his own glass. Moana couldn't help but see how a little juice slipped from the side and watched it running down towards his chin. Maui stopped and wiped it away with his backside of his hand, eyeing her from the corner of his eyes.

"What's up Curly? Did I miss some?"

Glancing away she quickly took a gulp of her own, only that she hadn't been expected the rich taste of mango dancing on her tongue soon after followed by the pineapple. A moan of appreciation came from her and Maui only chuckled at that.

When she had emptied her glass and let out a sigh, of how good it had been, she dared to look back at Maui. He just sat there with amazement and disbelief of what had just happen.

"So I take it that ya liked it?"

"Liked it? Oh my God Maui. I loved it! ABSOLUTELY loved it."

She watched as All that amazement and disbelief slowly melted away, to be replaced a smirk.

"I did say I'd make a killer juice. Didn't I?"

"You did. I'm surprised it tasted that good. Not even close to what you can buy and make for yourself nowadays."

Was that a thank you? That had to be a thank you. Maui was sure it had been a thank you. He can't make her say the actually words every time so he would take what he could. Just as he was about to say the two most famous word's in his life, Moana sprung up from her seat.

"Woah there, princess. Where's the fire?"

The girl before him looked panicked while turning to see if she find a clock. No luck.

"Maui what time is it?"

Maui could only shrug at that. He really didn't have a clock up here. Usually he just stood up, made breakfast, zapped thought the telly and when he got bored he went down to start his day.

"I dunno, Curly. Why? Ya need to be somewhere?"

Spinning fast around so she faced him and took his face between her hands and pulling him to her, he jumped at the suddenness, squished between her hands, he now looked like an obese child with duck lips, and wide eyes, scanning her face for answer of what just had happen.

"Your bar! When do you open your bar?"

Maui blinked. Then again and again. After one more time he could help but laugh.

Releasing him, Moana huffed and crossed her arms. She didn't like when he was laughing at her. Nope, not one bit. Never had.

Tapping her foot she waited for him to be done.

"Relax curly. *snickering* No need to rush. If imma open an hour late then so be it. Beside it's work day for most and I get most of my profit in the weekends. And some of it goes to the booze anyway."

He stood up and stood, bend down so he could look her in the eyes.

"Remember I own the building now thanks to crapcake."

He poked his finger at her forehead with a light tap, while saying that. Standing up he headed to the door that leaded downstairs.

"Tamatoa?"

Moana followed him, to the door.

"Yep. Didn't think he needed all that treasure now that he isn't around anymore, now would he?"

He opened it and waited for her to come over. She did while thinking it over in her head. It did make sense though.

"Did you take it all?" She passed him as she asked.

"Nah. Just enough to buy this and get it going."

They went downstairs and there on the counter, was his hook.

"Fuck. I completely forgot about that. Need to get this up before we leave. Then I'll walk ya home. How does that sound?"

Now it was Moana's turn to laugh a little, at the brute man before her.

"Sure. If you can remember the way back down here."

Smirking behind her hand, she watched as Maui snatched the hook from where it was and heard him grumble something under his breath while he went up to place it on its place. It didn't take him long to come back down again. He located her by the place where Wa'lu was hanging. Studying him from afar.

"Shall we?"

Once again he held the door for her to the storage room. Just as he had led her out and lock the door a voice came from the other side of the ally.

"Well we'll well. If it isn't the barkeeper who like to scare his customers away."

Maui looked to his side and saw the same drunk man he had saved Julia from nights ago. He had now four others with him, two on each side. 'This is gonna be fun.'

"Guys I'm not in the mood for a fight. So can we maybe do this another time?"

Instinctively he pulled Moana behind him as he said it with a bored voice.

"Who are you to decide whether or not we fight? Don't remember asking for your opinion."

Moana peaked out from behind Maui to see who it was. That turn out to be a mistake.

"Who are you hiding behind your back? Come out so we can see you."

Sighing, She did as she was told.

"Bad timing at leaving your hook behind." She whispered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Maui grunted a yes, back to her.

"Hey no whispering to one and other here. We're in control here, lady."

"Oh and what a great job you are doing."

She couldn't help but being sarcastic in this moment. She had looked forward to her nice walk home with Maui and then they had to come and ruin it. Grrr. Even though she knew it didn't help their situation one bit.

The brute man beside her couldn't stop that little laugh that came out.

"Ahh, this bring back memories, Curly. Don't ya say?"

"Well I don't know. We did have some fun times, yes but that was years ago. I might be a little rusty, if it gets to that."

She posed with one hand on her hip and thought back. Back then it had been her and Maui. Oar and hook. Now times had changed. Now they stood with nothing and the five men in front of her, had weapons. 'This could end bad if we're not careful.'

Starting from the left, the first one had a metal pipe. Second one a knife, the third a screwdriver, the fourth had some gold metal that was around his knuckles. 'Is this what Julia was calling Bling Bling items?' The last and the one who had spoken to them had nothing.

"Wait!"

Surprised by Maui, she looked at him. He was squinting his eyes sat the middle man.

"Haven't I seen you before?"

Moana could practically see the wheels turning in his head, trying to remember the man. She could also see when it clicked for him. It was like a light ball being lit over his head.

"Yeah! Now I remember."

He snapped his fingers together and pointed at him.

"Ya the one kicked ma buddy in the crotch, so he was down for the count."

Gaping Moana turned her attention back to the middle one. 'So he is the drunk man.'

"And ya brought friends with ya this time. Now, That's cute."

The now-not-so-dunk man growled at the remark.

"Ya know what? I've changed ma mind." Maui rolled his shoulders to loosen up a bit. "I could use a good fight. Been ages since the last one"

Moana could hear the pop pop sound from when he did. And the cracking noise when he rolled his head too. Facepalming herself, she dragged her hand over her face.

"Haven't changed a bit since last time have you?"

"Heey this well be over in a short time. I'll bring ya home afterwards. No sweat."

Maui had a killers look on his face as he cracked his knuckles.

The not drunken man stood with his mouth open while Maui performed his cracking show.

"How can you take it so lightly? Look around! We outnumbered you. Five against two."

"Five to one." Corrected the larger man by stepping in front of Moana to prove his point. "Leave her out of it!"

"You must be crazy, man. No one is sane enough to take five people alone."

Maui ignored what he was saying as he stepped out and clapped his hands and looked at them all, in turns.

"So who will be first?"

Crossing his arms, he waited for the first one to step forth. At this point Moana could only stand aside and watch, since he wanted to do this alone. Not that she couldn't help, but to be honest, she was out of shape in the fighting department. And now with weapons? Nope! She was better off standing this one down.

"Come on guys. It was ya who wanted to fight? Tch. Gimme a break." Huffed the demigod.

"Maui don't taunt them more than necessary!" Did he have some sort of a death wish here? Sure he could handle himself, but did he really need to blow on the fire and make it worse?

"What?"

He turned his head, to look at the former chief beside him.

"Just because this guy. *pointing at him* can't take to be scared a little, so he had to run off and call his buddies for help."

He dropped his arm and directed it at himself instead.

"Now ya want me to relax?"

Maui pouted like a little child that didn't get what he wanted. Not sure what he would get out of it but it didn't help their situation. Moana stood firm and stared back at him. Trying her best to calm him down and let them go. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into so in a way, she tried to save them.

"Fiiiine I won't…."

"Maybe you should do as your hoe says. And take the beating like a good little school girl."

A vein popped in the temple of both our heroes as they swung their heads to see who had said that. Not that they needed confirmation on that but.

"WHAT did you just call me!" Both Maui and Moana said at the same time.

"Uh this is a tricky one. Hmm" He tapped his cheek with his finger, while he looked like he was trying to remember what he just had called them.

"AH I remember now."

One could take him as a crazy man, but in this situation he really felt he had the upper hand. Poor man, if he only knew.

"You!" he pointed at Maui. "It was school girl. Cuz of the long hair you have going on. And you!" he now directed his attention back to Moana who stood with blazing eyes, daring him to say it one more time.

"A hoe. *pop* Want me too spell it to for you? H-O-E!" Vein pop once. Vein pop twice.

Ohh if only she had her oar and they didn't had lethal weapons she would have smacked him into the next century. That's for sure.

"Maui?" Not once did her eyes leave the man. She now wished she had the power to shoot daggers out of them so she could kill him on the spot.

"Yeah?"

His eyes too where consumed with rage. Not the fact that he had been called a girl but the other man had the nerve to call HIS Moana a hoe. That had really ticked him off.

"You get your wish. You can do whatever you want to them as long as you promise me it'll hurt. ALOT!"

Maui let out a laugh that promised eminess doom the men before him.

"Ohh ya can count on that princess." He cracked his knuckles once more before stepping over to the first men in line.

"How 'bout we start with you?"

His shadow was towering over the poor man and if Maui listen close enough he could hear the man's legs rattle from fear.

"Don't just stand there. Use your pipe, dammit."

The man nodded weakly back and gave it a good swing from behind while closing his eyes so that his aim became waaay off. Maui caught it with ease between his two fingers.

"Ya know." came a too amused voice so that the person who held the other end of the pipe cracked one eye open.

"Ya really need to work on that swing. I know someone who can do a hellava better job."

Maui just pulled a little to wrestle it out of the frightened man hands and throw it over his head to hear it scatter on the ground behind him.

"Now shall I teach ya how a good punch is to be done?"

Before the poor man even had the chance to answer, he was down on the ground wheezing trying to get his breath back before he blacked out. Moving to the next one, only to see the dust, from where he had been standing, he found him hiding behind the man who had kicked Taih'i.

"So what's ya name? Maui worked his way over to him and stood now and looked the other one over his shoulder to receive his answer.

"S-steven."

"Okay S-steven…" He never made it to say what he had in mind as he was stopped by a punch to the cheek from the man before him.

"Wanna try that again?" Maui watched him out of the corner. "Cuz that was more weak than Moana has ever given me. And trust me." Maui lowered the man's hand from his cheek he bend down so he could whisper in his ear. "She has a mean right hook. But shh dont tell her that I have said that." Standing up again he then saw that one of them was missing.

"Heey where did the last one go?" A loud shriek only confirmed where he had went too.

"Stop or I'll break your dirty hoe's neck."

Our demigod still stood with his back to Moana and now the man who had her, when Maui began to laugh.

"Ya really need to stop call her that. I might haven't seen her in a long time but I still remember her temper." Maui looked over his shoulder.

"Ya all right there, Curly?"

He could see the man had grabbed her from behind and was holding her around her neck while having one of her arms tucked up her back.

"Yeah I'm fine. *sigh* He just scared the Crap out of me." pinching her nose with her free hand, or at least she tried to only now there was an arm in the way for her to do so and it hurt in her shoulder when she tried to bend her head down, letting go of a frustrated sound she just stopped trying.

"Well have fun over there." Maui turned his attention back to the two men before him. "Now where were we? Hmm?"

Gaping, the man who still held Moana, couldn't believe what just happened.

"What the fuck. Ain't you gonna rescue her or something? Or do you simply don't care for this piece of trash?"

Maui chuckled to himself. "Ya just made a mistake there, my friend." Maui mumbled and shook his head. True to his word Moana had seen the pipe Maui had tossed earlier at her direction and made sure she stood in front on it if anything like this should happen. She kicked the pipe so it made a flip up in the air, grabbed it with her free hand and hit the person behind her so he stumbled back a few steps. Facing him she hit him again, this time on the side of his head so when he met the wall, ending up knocking himself out.

Maui watched closely at the last two men, as their colour was drained in fear. "I told ya didn't I? So unless ya want to end up like the other two I would suggest that ya run from here and don't come back." Moana slowly turned and took one step. "I dunno how long I can keep her away if ya don't run now." She took another and swung the metal pipe in the processes. "I mean it. She is a feisty one." The men took a step back and turned to run. It wasn't fast enough in Maui's opinion so he stomped on the ground so the trash cans lifted in the air and landed with a loud noise. That seem to get them going. Running for their dear lives they stumbled to pick the first man up and ran so you could only see a trail of dust after them.

"And don't EVER come back here. Ya got that?"

The former chief let out a breath of relief and placed her hand on her chest. Her heart was beating like crazy from the rush. Been a long time since she last had felt anything like that. And that had not been with living people involved. Not what she could remember. The adrenaline rush after a fight. Not that she did much but not bad for one who had been out of it for three years.

Her heart didn't seem it wanted to slow down any second so she tried to lean up against the nearest wall she accidentally made a can fall from the weight she had put on it as she pushed to get her over to the wall.

Maui heard the noise when it landed and his triumph smile quickly went away when he saw her like that. Rushing over to her to give her support.

"Ya okay there Curly?"

Moana couldn't hear what the person was trying to say, only a deep sound of a voice talking. Her eyes closed she tried to regain her normal breathing, she failed to hear or see that the hulking man approach before her with concerning writing all over.

Jumping at the feel of two hands gripped her shoulders, her only thought was that one of the five men had returned to finish the job, she tried to hit the man before her with a punch.

"Pathetic Curly." Maui had caught her wrist with ease and chuckled at her. "Ya need to work on that punch too. I know that ya can do better than that." Moana opened her eyes only to see the world around her was spinning so she couldn't focus on the man before her.

Maui saw how her eyes danced around and was now really concerned. Not even thinking twice about it, he picked her up in bridestyle and carried her up to his apartment. He felt how Moana curled up against his chest and placed her head so her face was an inch from his neck. She clinched to him with a death grip and breathe long gulp of air. Shivering from the sensation of her breath on his neck Maui held on tighter to let her know that he wouldn't let her go or drop her from his hold.

Walking up the stairs he count help but think of how nice it was to hold her like this. A smile crept on his features. Even at the state she was in he would still protect her. She did say it had been three years since she last had been in a fight like this so it had to be the adrenaline working. Open the door to his home and closed it with his foot, he walked over to his bed. Before placing her down, he looked down at the woman in his arms. Her eyes shut, refusing to open them. Maui could see a few pearls of sweat beginning to form. Her breathing was shallow but he sensed that she was trying to get it under control on her own. She was strong so Maui was positive that she would be okay soon. It was (luckily) only a adrenaline rush so a good night sleep and she would be herself again. Remembering that it would be a good idea to call Taih'i and tell had happened so they wouldn't be worried about her not coming home tonight.

Putting one knee on the bed, Maui gently tried to placed Moana on it, but her death grip only tightened and at some point, had gotten tangled into his beloved hair. He was (still) very careful to not let anyone touch it. It's not an easy job to keep it silky. Many females had tried to run their hand through it in their drunk stage and all of them had a pout when they was told no. Yet he had no problem with this one, in his arms, letting her fingers getting tangled in it. The problem was it was not like this he had wanted her to be like. A dangerous way to be thinking right now.

"Moana let go." Maui sat her down on the bed but still she would not let go of him. 'Right, forgot how stubborn she can be.' Smiling to that thought he tried once more to let him go. "I only gonna get ya something to drink." He whispered so his voice wouldn't startle her too much. Maui was surprised when he felt her loosening her grip, he thought he would have to fight her more for that to happen.

Once he was free he went over to the cabinet to get a glass for the water. Shutting off the water he turned to where he had put Moana and saw her curled up and was shaking a little. He sat down beside her and helped her up so she could drink. He didn't like seeing her like this but from what he could remember it was because her body had been put in that state to begin with. He had never seen her like this before and that worried him even more to see it now after all those years of them fighting other creatures. 'be all right chosen one.'

Moana gulped the water like she had never tasted it before. When she was done, Maui was about to put the glass on the counter when her little hand gripped his. "Don't go…" came a whisper from her. Looking up in her eyes he could see she was scared and didn't wanted to be alone. Nodding with a reassuring smile, Maui placed the glass on the floor and gentle laid down (on his back) beside her. Still holding hands he could still feel the small tremors that went through her. He didn't know what came over him, but before he could think it over he had turned to his side and pulled Moana up to him, her back against his chest. Maui could feel how she tensed when he did but shortly after she relaxed and melted into his hold. A deep sigh came from her and when Maui lifted his head to look down to see what had happen he could see a smile was now replaced for that pained one he had seen not moments ago.

Laying back down he thought that he might as well try to get some sleep too after all that had happen to them. Before doing so he pulled the blanket over them so they wouldn't get cold in the middle of the night.

Notes:

*peaking out.*

Hallo? Anyone still there?

*rushing forth and drops to the floor.*

I'm sorry... I'M SO SORRY...

I know u have been sitting around and waited for me to post a new chapter.

I know a have been away for a long time... some personal stuff came in the way and didn't feel like writing or anything... I can't say it won't happen again but be assured that I will not give up my story. Trust me... my brother is having me whipped if I am... xD so now I have taken the time (little by little) to write this chapter so kinds hope u like it. The last part. I have no idea if it can be like that but it's not other than the adrenaline I was thinking of and when she had been out of it in three years. I dunno... just made sense when I wrote it.

Anyway. Ur more than welcome to say if u like it or not. If not then why? Open for criticism of my story. And remember I don't have a beta so sry if there were any errors or anything like that.

Until next time

Ta ta.


	11. chapter 10

When Moana came to, she was back in a place she thought she never was going to see again. Yep, she had somehow returned back in Tamatoa's cave and was arguing with Maui of what they should do to get out of this mess.

Moana tried to say something to Maui but no sound came out, except of what she had said the last time she had been there. She could hear herself talking, trying to come up with a solution, but she knew better now. Moana knew how it was going to end and wanted to let the demigod know so the outcome would be different this time. She tried to get a word out, but no matter how much she tried to get a word out, she couldn't. She was trapped in her own mind forced to relive the event all over again.

'Well this sucks!'

She could even feel the same pain in her side from where the bat had hit her, but it didn't hurt as much as she remembered it had.

"No time, buttercup. We gotta move." She felt (once more) how Maui grabbed her around the waist again and jumped down to the ground below and released her for the second time.

She could only sit back in her mind and let her past self jump into gear, for the robe, she had spotted while standing up at the platou. 'Come on hurry. I wanna see the bat thing again.' Picking it up, she turned around just in time to see Maui was already preparing for the bat above him. The bat got hit so it went crashing over the wall so it made a deep crater behind it, dead before the impact. 'I never get tired of seeing that.'

She dared to take a moment to look at him and silently cheer for her demigod. Moana knew then and now it was risky to do so, but she had always admired Maui when he fought. His strength when he was swinging his hook and how his muscles worked and bulking under his sun tanned skin.

'Heey! No time for daydreaming, missy. You have a job to do remember?' shaking her head, she could feel the it sting again when she clasped her cheeks.

Her past body quickly ran over to hide behind a rock. Waiting for an opportunity to go where Tamatoa was standing without any of them seeing her. Before she was out of hearing sight she heard Maui saying something about her and when she looked back she saw him shaking his head with a smile. No time on dwelling on what it was she kept going. Moana could always ask later of what it was he had said.

Moving on her toes so she made as little sounds she could. 'HA! This reminds me of that movie I watched with Julia and Taih'i. Man I wished I had something to eat and enjoy it all over again. What was the movie called again? Hollyninja? Mollyninja? It was definitely something to do with wood, but I still haven't asked why a city has that in its name.' Even to this day she couldn't see why it had to do with a ninja in that movie. He was a big and clumsy man. His "brother" was with him, secretly, and was correcting all of his mistakes. Anyway something with wood and Ninja in title. All the others ninja movies they had watched had been more like a sneaky sneaky person in it. One would never know what had happen when they struck.

Anyway back to the self proclaimed ninja. Moana tip-toed along the side of the cave while she was checking if she had been spotted or not. It was a long process to get where Tamatoa was standing. A few times she had just made it behind cover when he had looked her way and prayed to all the gods that she was not seen. Moana counted in her head and dared to peak out before she tried to move again. It was in slow pace, but it end up making her go to the placed she really didn't wanted to be, eventually.

Peeking up from the last boulder before she reached her destination, Moana saw how close she once again was to Tamatoa. 'Oh boy oh boy.' she now dreaded for what was going to happen next. Mentally preparing, she couldn't help but run the same thought she had done the last time they had been here.

'He's gonna be alright! He's gonna be okay!' Moving quickly again, the proclaimed ninja made it to the large pile of treasures, looking up at Mr. Shiny shell, to see if he had noticed her. Happy to see that he was still too focused on the fight before him.

She quickly ran over to one of the legs to tie the rope around it. 'By the way, you might wanna watch out for that rock behind you.' At that time Moana hadn't seen the small rock she ran past and with the robe being dragged behind her, it had gotten entangled with it and tipped it over and surprise surprise it made a sound.

"What was that?" muttered Tamatoa as one of his eyes turned to see what had made that sound. 'Told you!' Before his eye had made it to her she had ducked down behind a large golden shield. 'Pull the robe back Stupid. He's gonna see it out there in the open.' Seeing herself coming up with the same conclusion, she quickly jerked it so it was out of the view and crunches more behind the shield and hold her breath. Putting a hand over her own mouth so she wouldn't be heard when she was forced to take a much needed breath, she waited for the large crap to get his attention back to the fight.

'Phew. Don't do that again, Please!'

Peeking out once more of the side of her shelter she was pleased to see that Tamatoa again had his eyes on the fight. Even though she was reliving it all over again she had not imagen how thrilling it was to experience it all over again.

She headed out from her cover and had now more attention of where the robe was being dragged behind her. She didn't want to make the same mistake again.

Moana made it to where Tamatoa stood and had to wait for him to stand still long enough for her to make her move. It didn't take long for him to do so. Her chance came when Wa'lu came flying into the cave. She had to move fast. She knew that it wouldn't be long for Maui to be send flying.

Tying up the one end of the robe around the large leg, she made two rounds before deciding that it had to be enough. Now she crawled to the large pile of treasure. 'Oh god. It gotta be any minute now.'

A loud roar came and it shook her all the way in to her bones. Moana would never get used to the way he sounded when he made contact with the wall. All the air had been pushed out of his lungs and left him wheezing to get it back.

'I really don't like the sound of that. At least now I know he's gonna be alright.'

She could hear how Maui landed on the ground and groaned in pain.

"HAHA THAT'LL teach you not TO mess with Wa'lu, you silly little semi-demi-mini god." "..." "Shit! Shouldn't have said that. Now I just ruined my surprise attack. Ohh well."

Moana could hear how victorious Tamatoa's voice was. "Have fun. *chuckles* I know he is still pissed at you for tricking him too on your first visit here with your human pet. Say, where is she? Don't tell me you lost her already? *chuckles* Man I hope she had a painful death." Moana looked up at the shiny crap. 'You wish!'

She looked back over to where Maui was laying, knowing that he would make eye contact soon, but it never happened. Instead she saw how Maui was being lifted up and held by Wa'lu with his wing around his back so he was facing the bat and was slowly squishing the air out of his lungs. He desperately tried to free himself from the hold, but Wa'lu had a good grip on him so even if he wanted to try, it would be all for nothing. Pain was written all over his face when Moana heard Maui's bones cracked under the pressure. Eyes blazed with rage as he screamed, fighting to get free.

After a time of endless struckle, Maui went limp and his eyes rolled back in his skull, his face began to change colour. From blue and then over to slight purple. Maui's head dropped from the of loss of oxygen. He wasn't more like a doll when he was being held like that.

First then released Wa'lu his hold on him.

Tears was pouring down and while Moana tried to see if her dear friend was still alive, any sign that would inculcate that he was still with her.

"Now look real good at him babe, because this will be the last time you will see him."

'How did I get up here?!?!'

How Moana had come to dangle in Tamatoa's claw, would be a mystery. Confused of the situation they now where in, she tried to wiggle herself free so she could go where Maui was laying. She couldn't recall of the time that the large crap had picked her up other than from the first time she had been here.

Trying to figure out how she had ended in that situation and freeing herself, a most welcome sound made it to Moana's ears. Maui was gasped for air.

"Oh would you look at that? HA, he is a tough son of a bitch. Wa'lu bring him to me. I want his beloved human pet to see what i'm gonna do next." Her attempts to break free and her heart stopped at the same time.

Paled, she turned to see Tamatoa's smile erupt and how he only had his eyes on a very limp demigod. Wa'lu limped with Maui still hanging limp in his wings. He was turned so his front was facing Moana but his hair was hanging like a thick curtain so she couldn't see his face.

"Maui?" Still she tried to see if he was awake.

"Good *chuckle* good."

Moana tried to block out the large crap behind her with that chuckle.

"Maui wake up. Please!" She searched for his eyes behind the curly raven hair, to see if his eyes had that same glint in them that told her that this was a big part of his plan. He would blink to her and then jump of of that iron grip and free the both of them. But nothing came. He remained unmoving as a stone golem was.

Maui brought his head up so the thick curtain of his hair slowly slid away and gave view to a much defeated Maui. Moana felt a jolt of happiness when he opened his eyes. He gave her a weak smile and a poorly wink to her. He tried to say something, but it only made him cough. He didn't give up to say what he wanted.

"...gonna be alright, Princess." A whisper but loud enough for her to hear the end of what he said. She could feel how the large crap walked over to where Maui was being held by Wa'lu. She saw how Tamatoa brought up his free claw up and placed it in front of his throat. Realization hit her hard on what was going to happen.

"No. MAUI!!!" Moana took her hands out to reach him but she couldn't. She was too far away. She couldn't do anything for the thing that was going to happen. Nothing at all. Tamatoa made a slow move so she could hear how the skin was cut. The next thing she saw was how the rich colour of Maui's face slowly was drained and how his chest got the cold of dark red and how his eyes was wide at first and then rolled back in his skull.

The sound of Tamatoa laughing at his victory rang in the air.

"MAUI!!!"

Moana jerked screaming up in sitting position. Sweat was covering her and had soaked her hair and clothes. 'Where am I?' Looking around she realised that she was still in Maui's apartment. 'huh, so it was just a bad dream?'

The sun was beginning to rise up from the other side of the building, it had the rich early morning colour that was slowly spreading into the room so it gave off a comforting warm feeling.

A mumble came from the side of her, looking down to see who, it was but really, Moana didn't need to look to confirm it. She was just happy to see Maui very much alive and very much asleep next her. A lock of hair was hanging over his face and tingled him his nose. He wiggled to get it away. It made her smile to see that the mighty demigod look so much as a human as he normal would deny he was.

Feeling pity for the handsome demigod, she removed it for him and was earned a content exhale from him. He mumbled again but she only got Welcome. Shaking her head she grinned at the man beside her. 'Of course he is dreaming about his song.'

Running a hand over her face, she felt how wet it was. Taking her hand down she could see how the tears was forming a small puddle in her hand. 'Right, I was crying in my dream.' whipping them away she noticed a large arm was curled around her holding her with a iron grip.

'wow wow WOW. What's going on here?!?.' Not sooner had that thought come ended, before she felt how Maui pulled her even closer to him while he mumbled again. 'Better get out of here before I get crushed.' Blushing at the arm that was tucked around her, she knew it was a silly thought. He would never hurt her and she knew it from the bottom of her heart. All the things they had been through, never once had he hurt her. But she had never slept this close to him before. The had slept side by side but with an arm's length between them. She felt safe and secure and the whole world could toss anything at her way and she would conquer it. She knew she couldn't stay like that for she had a urgent matter that needed to be attended. Nature was calling.

Moana took a hold around his arm, gentle as she could, tried to lift it away. 'Man, his arm is really heavy!'

After a (what it seemed like) endless struggle to get free, she gave up in defeat. 'Now what?' Sitting back, studying his arm, coming up ways ways to get free. 'Could try to push the arm away?' With new determination in mind, she placed her hands on his forearm, she began to push.

It moved a little. Pushing harder, his hand made it to rest on her right thigh. Not a bad feeling if she had to be honest and so not what she should be thinking of now!

If she wasn't sweating before, she sure as hell was now. She had managed to make his hand go past her knee, Moana struggled to pull her right leg towards herself and placed her foot on his arm and gently pushed it away. The hand made a light thud when is landed on the bed, but between her legs. Blushing bright red, she very slowly turned to see if it had woke the hulking man beside her up and was relieved to see that his eyes was still dancing behind his lids and a lingering smile was on his lips.

Shaking her head, Moana turned back to her mission. The former chief now used her free foot and both her hands to push the arm the rest of the way of her other leg. It was slowly progress but eventually it slid down the side of her left leg and landed down to rest at the side of his right leg. It didn't look very comfortable but right now Moana didn't care. She was free to get out of the bed and the urgent matter really did call big time on her now!

Tipping forward she wiggled herself out, standing up and stretch so that came a much needed pop from her joints in her body. She heard a ruffle behind her and glanced back to see Maui was making himself comfortable on his stomach, sighing happily with his arms tucked under the pillow. Smiling at the man, she would take this memory to the grave. It was a rare sight to see him like this. He had always been up first (if he ever slept) when they had been out wayfinding. But that didn't mean that he didn't lay down to rest. Moana knew he was watching over if anything should happen. 'A wayfinder never sleeps!' Well, it was true back then, but now he looked like a human, in his own large way of course.

She could still feel where his arm had been moments ago. Moana couldn't help but tucking her arms around herself so the feeling would stay just a bit longer. But she then how her clothes was sticking to her body. 'Yuark! This calls for a much needed bath.' Now she really had to move fast if she wanted to make it in time.

She moved to the bathroom and stepped inside. Closing the door silently as she could so she didn't wake up the sleeping man in the next room.

When it had made that small clicking Moana took care of her business and she went on to strip off her dirty clothes. She hung them so they could dry as much as they now could before she needed to put them on again. She knew that Maui had some clean towels in here.

'He wouldn't mind if I borrowed one of his towels, right?.'

She had seen them earlier in the day. She went on to turn on the water, letting it run for a moment so she wouldn't step into a cold shower. Once it became hot enough, she stepped in and was in pure bliss at the feeling of water running over her.

Maui woke up and stretched to get his body working again. 'Damn, that gotta be the best nap in ages.' He had dreamt about the time his little feisty wayfinder had stumbled on to his piles of pepels and how he had performed his Your Welcome-song, to her. Humming the tone, Maui began to think over what had happened that day. The visit to the museum, how Moana had walked with him home, the five idiots in the alley, how she had curled up in his arms as he carried her and placed her in the bed.

His eyes flew up in horror.

"Oh no!"

He was laying on his stomach and no Moana to be seen.

"Please don't say that I rolled over her!"

Maui jumped out of the bed and expected to see a very flat Moana laying there, only to see that she….

Wasn't there.

"huh?"

The sound of running water came to his ears and heard a humming coming from the direction where his bathroom was. Walking over, it became clear where she was and that it was Moana who was humming. Maui dared to open the door a little (only to see if he was right) and took a look inside though the crack.

Sure enough, there she was. He was about to close the door again when his eyes landed on her hips and saw her tattoos. Her back facing him. He recalled how he had rushed to where she was in her village, when he had heard her scream. Bursting through the tapa, he was met with a sight of Moana with her head tucked down in her arm so her cries wouldn't be so loud. A failed attempt. Running over his head a couple of time at what was going on, before he went inside and gentle took her hand and tried to reassure her that the worst of it was over. He hadn't told her that he had been more than ready to snap the neck of the person who (He thought) was hurting her.

Maui was brought out of the memory when Moana ran her soap filled hands, over her body. His mouth immediately went dry as he watched the show in front of him. 'Look away. Look away, ya fool. She will kill ya if she finds out.' He fought to take his eyes away. He really did honest, but he was under some sort of a spell of how her hands worked over her torso with the soap. He had seen naked women before. Thousand of times, but none of them have had the power over pinning him in one place as Moana did.

She turned so her front was facing him. It made her breast bounce a little when she stopped. Maui was sure if he had been a snake his mouth would land on the floor with a big THUD. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. He couldn't hear her humming anymore because of the blood that was drumming in his ears.

Moana poured out more soap from the container and began to work on her legs. She was still humming the same tone as before though he couldn't hear it right now, he was positive that he knew the it. Eyes glued to her hands when she trailed them down over her thighs, covering her malu. When she was done there she worked upwards again and down the other side. Taking a sweet torturing time to get it all covered. When she was happy with the result Moana went on to run her hand over her arms, shoulders and finally she moved them over her breasts.

It was pure torture for our ten thousand-plus year demigod.

A fountain of blood busted out his nose, knocking his head back, from the force. He stumbled up against the wall. Never in his life would he have thought that this would ever occur to him. He had heard dirty old men talking about it and had only laughed at them.

Cursing, he tipped his head back and pinched his nose so the bleeding would stop. Maui headed to the kitchen as he cursed for his stupidity of peeping.

Moana was happy. Truly happy. She felt renewed as she stepped out of the shower. She was humming the tone of Maui's Your Welcome-song (It had got stuck ever since she had heard Maui mumble the Welcome in his sleep.) Picking up a towel, she quickly dried herself off the remaining water. Stepping in her now semi dried clothes, our wayfinder went to wake up the sleeping man, only when she made it to the bed, he was gone.

Turning and was shocked to see him standing in the kitchen with papers sticking out of his nose and cleaning his shirt in the sink.

"What happen to you?" The curly haired asked with curiosity. Maui jumped at the sound of her voice, he didn't dare to look at her directly so he glanced out the corner and was relieved to see that she was now fully clothed again.

"First: *putting up a finger.* don't sneak in on people and scare them shitless. And second: *adding another finger.* Ehm."

"Ehm what, Maui?"

"gimme a second. Will ya?" the only sound that could be heard now was the water Maui still used to clean his shirt with.

"Okay. secondly: I woke up to see ya where gone so I tripped out of the bed, scared that I had rolled over ya in ma sleep and ma nose was the first thing that met the floor as I landed." Not a total lie but not completely true either. Ignoring the needed time Maui had to use for thinking,

"Hahaha yeah you had me pinned down pretty good when I woke up. Had to work really hard to get out of your deathgrip there." Moana snickered.

Moana enjoyed the blush that crept on the face of the demigod "Think we have to find you a big fluffy teddy bear for you to cuddle with."

Oh he had a comeback for that one. "Is that so?." he went on with what he had been doing, before she had made him stop his work.

"Ya might wanna think that one over, Curly. Ya were the one who grabbed ma hand and wouldn't let go." He could see in his mind's eye how her mouth dropped open and how her cheeks got that adorable pink colour.

"I did not. Y-your lying!" The way she stuttered only proved to him that he had guessed correctly.

Crossing her arms, she did recall her taking hold of his hand last night. "Oh I don't lie, Princess. I can choose to leave certain thing out, but I don't lie." Maui was now waving a finger in front of her. Moana removed the finger with a light smack and went over to sit at the dinner table with her back to him.

"Orw, Come on, Curly. I thinks it's cute for ya to seek this bod that no one can resist." If he hadn't been teasing her she would have laughed at how he sounded with the paper still sticking out of his nose. Glaring back over her shoulder, she crossed her arms again and huffed. "I sure can!"

Maui smirked and was now squishing the remaining water out of the cloth, while he thought. He had heard her loud and clear. 'we'll see about that.'

TMoanahe silent landed between them so Moana started to watch as the boats out on the water was slowly making their way to the destination they were decided and some birds that flew over the sky.

"Don't you ever miss it?" Maui had to stop up on the path to one of the other chair. He was going to place the shirt over the back of it so it could dry. He looked at how Moana had her head resting in her hand and was looking out of the window. It didn't take him long to figure out what she was thinking about.

"Sometimes." Maui shrugged. "It was a more simpler time to live in. If ya take all the monster out of the equation." Maui had heard the longing in her voice for her way of living back then, but he knew that she had adjusted to this time and from what he could tell, she was happy here. Well he thought she was.

"I sometimes miss living back on Motunui. Wonder if it's still there" a sigh slipped her. Maui had placed his shirt and turned to face her.

"Curly?"

"Mmm?" She turned to look at him.

"It's still there." She stood up in a flash.

"It is?" Hope was now running through her eyes. Maui could only smile and give her nod. Jumping with a scream from happiness, Moana ran over to where Maui stood and jumped to embrace him, almost tipping him over in the process. He caught her awkwardly while stumbling a few steps back so his back thighs hit the couch, almost missing the feeling of her lips kissing his cheek for next buried her face in the crock of his neck.

He hadn't expected her to come jumping over, much less giving him a kiss. It took him a little to get over the shock, but once he did, he hugged her back and did the same by buried his face in her hair. He couldn't help but take a deep breath and noticed that she smelled of him. A scent he very much liked on her.

"See, I knew that ya couldn't resist the bod of a demigod. Ouch" Moana had smacked him in the back of his head and chuckled at that statement. 'Way to go on putting an end to a good mood here.' Maui thought as he put her down again and laughed.

"When can we go sail again? Can't wait to see how Motonui is now." She danced around in excitement of what the person next to her, had told her.

"You think that they have kept on living the way we did?" Maui could only stand and watched with a huge smile. "Well, we need to build the boat from scratch and a place to have it, while we're at it."

"And how long do you think we need for that? I mean I have never tried to build one so I would guess it would take awhile."

Tapping his chin he thought about it. "A few weeks if all goes smoothly? And one more thing." Maui had to stop her dancing and make her look him in the eyes. "Ya need to go and get a clear from ya boss to go."

"Ohhh don't worry about that." Maui raised a brow. "My boss will give me my vacation. Haven't had one in all the time I have been working there."

"Really?" it wasn't really a surprise to him but still. He should have known she was still the work-aholic she used to be.

"Yep." Moana proudly announced as she walked over to Maui's fridge. "By the way. Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving." Maui nervously scratched his neck. " I don't think so. But." Moving past her, he went to pick his shoes. "How'bout we go down to the beach and catch some fish? Ya know, for old times sake?" As much as the idea sounded good, there was one problem.

"And how do we do that? You can't wade down with your hook over the shoulder."

"Ahh, see this is where ya gonna praise me for ma brilliant discovery."

"Pfft right. Let's see about that." Rolling her eyes, she still kept an eye on him as he put the last shoe on and then went to lay on the floor. One arm was now under the bed searching for something.

"Ahh there it is." Pulling back, he placed a big black sports bag on the bed, grabbing his hook from the wall, Maui put it inside and closed it. "Tadaaaa." He took a step back and held his arm out, proud of what he had just done. "Ya gotta admit. It's pretty damn smart, right?" In her mind Moana did think it was a good solution to the problem.

"Okay. It's approved." Turning to walk out the door.

"Wait? No "Ohh Maui that's the most brilliant idea ya have ever thought of!"?" Stopping with her hand on the doorknob, she looked over her shoulder with a mischievous in her eyes.

"Why would I need to say that when you are doing a pretty good job at rubbing your own ego?" Looking back at the door, she turned the handle and went downstairs. Maui stood back and watched as she disappeared from his sight. Smiling he placed a hand on his head and shook it. "That girl." Back in the old days, no one had the nerve to stand up to him. They had all admired him too much to challenge him in the way Moana had done since the first day they had met. "Are you coming?" Came it from below. Maui snatched his bag and swung it over his shoulder while calling back. "Ye ye, on ma way."

They had both agreed on walking down to the shore. It wasn't that far so it was a nice trip.

"Ohh I would looove to hear more about this handsome demigod, you speak of." That was until they stumbled upon this bimbo, further back. Her arm hooked around Maui's and was drooling all over him.

"Well I can tell ya all the deeds and then some." Maui waved his free arm in front of him to give her the impression of just how much there was to tell. Grumbling behind them was Moana with the bag dragging behind her. It impressed Moana that Maui couldn't see that all of her just screamed fake. No one has breasts that are THAT perfect. Even her face was. Just. WRONG. The lips were definitely! She looked like a duck from the side, in Moana's opinion, but Maui? He ate it all raw and infuriated the wayfinder.

She had thought he had put all the bragging away now that he owned a bar. Guess she was wrong. Maui had tossed the bag to her earlier thus making her look after it while he entertained the newcomer. Sending daggers at the blond woman, Maui began his tale as they walked.

Reaching the shore, Maui surely wasn't done talking to his newest fan of the day, hearing the oh's and ah's from the woman beside him, he sucked it all like a spunche. They went to sit down so he could tell the rest and that left Moana with the duty of collecting the woods for the fire.

"Oh look how great I am. Ohh by the way have you seen all my tattoos? Blah blah blah." mumbled Moana while making faces as she picked the stones that would form the fireplace. When she was happy for the amount of stones she headed back to form the circle and start the fire. On her way over she saw Maui was performing the Haka that would open the gateway to Lolatai. 'This was not what I had in mind when we agreed to go down here!' Placing the last wood so it was easy to lit up, Maui had in that moment decided to jump up in the air. Not as far up as he could but enough for him to land heavy down in the resulting that it knocked over the wood from the after shock so Moana had to start all over again.

"MAUI!" She yelled irritated back at him and went to place the wood once more. The blond bimbo hadn't realised how the ground had shooked around them. She just sat there, clapping for the fine performance the broad handsome man was giving her. Maui stood up, beaming with joy and breathed hard. He looked over to where he had seen Moana had walked off to, but was met with her back turned towards him. His smile fell. She was ignoring him even though he had wished for her to see it too. "That was amazing!" The blond woman had risen up and now stood before Maui.

"You're good at telling fantasy stories." She placed a hand on his chest. "Oh my." her hands was now roaming over his upper body, squishing here and there. Maui was still not looking down at her. He was busy looking in the direction where Moana was. Watching her closely, on what she was doing. Her third attempt (after he had turned to see her) on starting the fire, failed. He felt ashamed for leaving her to do all the work while he was back here entertaining a new fan. "You know." Maui still didn't look at the woman before him, but he did feel how her hands was everywhere on his chest. "We could go somewhere more private so you could tell more about that demigod." Maui could hear how Moana was getting more and more frustrated at the woods. "Stupid woods." That made him grin.

That is, until he felt how the unwelcoming hands now lingered just above his pants and was playing with his waistline. A frown replaced the grin as Maui turned to the one before him.

"Leave her and we can go and have some fun together. Huh? What do you say, handsome?" With a whisper that would have send a shiver down other men's spine. Not Maui though, he was more disgusted at how she was trying to get him in her web. Maui snatched her hand before it made its way lower.

"Ya need to leave." Maui growled. He was pleased to see her taking a step away with a hurtful look on her face. "Why? I'm obviously more willing to give you this." She ran her hand over herself in a seductive manor. "Than she is." She pointed over to Moana. "So why not give in and let me give you what you desire?" She tried again, this time swaying her hips more to catch him in her lure. Maui took a step back to show her that he wasn't interested.

"Look, Miss. Can't ya go and try to fish some other guy that would be more than willing to give that to you?" She was not about to let him go just yet. "Come on honey. You know you want to be with me instead of her."

Maui was growing tired of this. She just didn't wanna take no for an answer. Pinching his nose he took a step to her. Pleased that it seemed like she had won him over and surprised that he picked her up by grabbing the back of her jacket so she turned around in the air. She looked like a cub being lifted by its mother. Maui took no more than three steps and released his hold on her so she was dumped on the road with a umf. No longer on the beach she sat there and wondered what just had happen. Turning around she watched her supposed-to-be-catch-of-the-day walking off in the direction of Moana. Quickly so no one saw her, she stood up and walked away, embarrassed of what had just happen.

Moana heard footsteps in the sand behind her and glanced back, just confirmed on who it was. "So I take it that you are done playing with your new fan?" bending down she tried to blow on the little fire she had managed to bring to life.

"Yeah. Ya can say that."

"Good. Now I have done most of the work, it would be only fair if you went to get the fish now." Maui nodded to her back and picked up his bag. He could tell that she was hurt by what he had done. Quickly he looked around to see if others have had the same idea of spending the morning at the beach. Luckily there was no one around them. Unzipping the bag, he grabbed his hook and went to the water and dived in.

Coming back up after some time, he had his arms full of fish, but Moana was not where he thought she would be. 'Probably needed some time for herself.' Maui rose from the water and went to prepare the fish. It didn't take long for Moana to come back with armful of fruit and some fresh coconuts.

"Where did ya find those?" Maui hadn't seen them on the way down here. Usually he was good at spotting it from a mile away. "Well you were busy talking with your new number one fan, I saw these not far from here so when I had the fire up and going, I went to pick some of them." Feeling his cheeks burning from embarrassment, he looked down at the fire and hoped that she hadn't seen it.

"Right." Maui placed his hook back in the bag and zipped it again. He then laid down on the sand and tried to enjoy the sound of the water, lapping at the shore.

"Ready to tell me what happen to your friend?" Maui frowned at the question. "Meh. She wanted to have some "fun" time with me." Maui tried to shrug it off as nothing, his eyes was closed so he didn't see the hurtful look that passed Moana's eyes. But just as quickly it had been there it was gone.

"Tell me. Do I look like some sort of man who wants to have "fun" with any willing woman I meet?" Deep down Moana knew it was not her place to be angry or sad of what Maui choose to do or not do. So being the friend she was she shrugged it off and played it cool. "Well let's see. You could stop inviting total strangers to walk with us."

Being the one that was now pleased to see how the man in the sand flinched at the mention of the woman. She couldn't help herself to bringing it up a notch. "Uh and stop showing off so they end up sticking around. I mean how hard is it just to point her in the direction and then leave?" Jerking up in sitting position, Maui tried to defend himself. "I don't show off." She only raised a eyebrow at him and said nothing more. Maui knew he didn't get to win this round so huffing and crossed his arms.

"Okay okay. So what if I show off a bit. Ma stories should NOT be forgotten." 'Ahhh there's the five year old Maui.'

"I know. But you should know by now when to tell and when not to tell your stories."Another huff came as he laid back down in the sand. "Hate it when ya sounds like ya the older one when clearly ya not." Chuckled at that she checked the fish.

Moana heard Maui letting out a sigh and turned to look. He had his eyes closed, his arms was now resting behind his head, like it had been years since the last time he had done this. He was simply enjoying the moment.

She couldn't help but study how peaceful his face was. His hair was sprayed over his arms like a blanket. Further down she watched how his chest rose and fell with each slow breath he took. 'He's sleeping! Already???' Moana couldn't see the tattoo of her that was above his heart, from the top he was wearing. But she did see a movement coming out from its hiding place. Moving a bit closer to see what it was, she was happy to see that it was the mini version of Maui that was peeping out.

"It must be hard to be tucked away under a shirt and not be able to watch the world?" To that mini Maui gave her a nod and quickly moved over to the tattoos on Maui's neck. Hiding behind them and peeked up.

"I see. So you do have a spot to hide behind and still gets to look." Jumping up he eagerly nodded back to the wayfinder. "Can I ask you something?" Mini Maui looked up and waited for her to ask.

"Have the tattoo version of me, moved yet?" His mini version dropped his head and shook it. "Oh. O-okay." Not that it mattered but she had hoped. Just a little bit.

"She probably never will. So don't get ya hopes up too much, Curly." Moana spun to look at the supposed-to-be-sleeping demigod. He was smirked up at her and was watched her closely through half lidded eyes. 'How long has he been awake?' Feeling her cheeks flaring up from getting caught red handed.

"Ohh why are you blushing?" Not wanting to answer that, Moana ducked away and moved to check on the fish. 'They had to be done now. Please be done now!'

"Come on, Curly. Just messing with ya." Laughing, Maui got up and ruffled her hair. "Ya can look as much as ya want, Curly." To that he was earned with not only her face going a shade darker but now her ears were too.

"No need to be embarrassed about that, Princess." Bombing his shoulder gently against hers. 'I like ya eyes on me.' Maui had indeed enjoyed her eyes roaming over him. He had crack one eye open when he had heard her moving closer. Shutting it again when she had checked to see if he was asleep. He had not dared to open one again, until he heard her whisper to Tiny. He watched as She had tucked her hair behind her ear as it was threatening to fall. How her eyes had been glued to his upper body when Tiny came forth, from his spot.

"How the food? They done yet?" Maui was hungry. He couldn't deny that. "Almost there" Moana was sitting with a spare stick was now poking the fish every two second. Her legs was pulled up and her head bow rested on the knees.

"Ehm, Curly?" she poked it again. "Really?" *Poke Poke* "Come on, princess. Don't ruin the food! Please!"

Slightly afraid that she would destroy it Maui tried to grab the stick from her which she dropped and stood up. "Going to the water for a moment. Watch the food." Maui sat back and looked at where Moana want. 'What was that about?' Shrugging he thought that when she was ready to talk she would come talk to him about it.

Maui heard Moana giggle after some time had passed. Thinking that the fish would be okay for just a little bit, unattended, he let his eyes wander off to the woman. It didn't come as a shock to him that cookie-dooks was twirling around her like a happy dog, being reunited with its owner. After that she ran her fingers through the surface. He could tell that she was talking to it, but not hearing what she said. Not that he would try, pretty sure that if he concentrated hard enough he would hear her conversation with the ocean, but she had the right to have a private communication with it. Tilting her head slightly back her eyes locked with the demigod's. Her eyes held something Maui couldn't quite place at the moment. But it did make his chest tight from the look.

He looked away when he felt a tingling on his arm and saw how his Tiny was laying on his belly with heart shaped eyes and his feets dangling up in the air. Had he always felt like this towards Moana or was it just because he was happy that she was in his life again? He had missed her every day in those years. He was happy that she was now back in his life, but was it just happiness or was it something completely else? He didn't know just yet. One thing was for sure. No one would take her away from him again. He would make sure of that. Looking back at Moana he could tell that she had grown to a beautiful woman, well heey it took him over 3000 years to see her again so of course he saw that.

Maui was glad to see that she was in a better mood than she was when she went down. Moana was now dancing with the water. She was in her right element. 'heh she can't take a little tease.' His train of thoughts was interrupted when something burned invaded his nostrils. Looking over to the fireplace he saw that one of the fish was involved in flames.

"Shit!" Picking it up he quickly waved it through the air so it made a Whooshing sound. Pacing up the speed so the flames would die, trying to save what could be saved of the fish. It didn't take long for the flames to die out and a small victory sound was let out. Trying to see if it was still good, He took one finger and gently poked the fish. It crumbled almost instantly from the touch. "Orw."

"So leaving you to watch the food, almost cost us our breakfast?" Moana had stepped up the water when she had heard Maui cursed and had seen him swung the fish in the air so it had been a blur. Standing with a weight on one leg and a hand on her hip. She tried really hard to keep a straight face towards him. Puppy dog eyes looked up at her and he stretched his arm out, showing her the stick. "I tried to save it." Was all he said. Now there was one fish less to eat and it made the demigod sad. He had really been looking forward to it.

Moana crouched down and took the burned stick and replaced it with a new one. "There. Try not to burn this one to crisp." clapping his cheek she took one for herself and ate it. At least the small time alone had done her good so that she was in a better mood.


End file.
